You know my name
by Fenicina
Summary: Avant Soldier 76, Avant Reaper, avant La Griffe et La BlackWatch, Avant la paix et le Drame de Genève, était deux hommes, Jack Morrisson et Gabriel Reyes. Deux soldat. Comment et quand les amis sont devenu ennemis? Quand la frontière entre le bien est le mal est elle devenue si floue?
1. Chapter 1

**Alors Alors, nouveau fandom. C'est une fanfiction qui serra plutôt longue mais il n'est pas nécessaire de connaitre de Lore du jeux pour comprendre!**

**Disclamer Overwatch et son lore ne sont absolument pas à moi et appartienne à Blizzard. **

**Second Disclamer: Je sais que le JackGabriel est très populaire, mais ça n'en est pas un.**

–-

**Chapitre 1 :****It's my turn to make history**

**Chanson: Legend- The Score**

–-**  
**

Ils étaient tous là pour la même raison. Les tests avaient été éprouvants pour tous, mais l'attente était peut-être encore pire pour leurs nerfs.

Et ils semblaient tous égaux face au stress.

Certain faisaient les cent pas alors que d'autres avaient décidé de parler pour éviter de songer à l'attente qui s'éternisait.

Un seul semblait rester insensible au mouvement nerveux mais imperceptible de la foule autour de lui.

Un latino, sa stature était droite, les épaules en arrière – signe d'une autorité naturelle et manifeste sûrement en grande partie inconsciente.

Ses bras noueux étaient croisés sur son torse dans une altitude très fermée, peut-être par fierté. L'expression figée de son visage était adoucie par une courte barbe bien entretenue.

Son uniforme militaire portait de nombreuses décorations de bravoure ou d'honneur. Un candidat idéal pour le programme.  
Pourtant, malgré la montagne de son calme apparent, son pied gauche tapotait le sol, seul signe extérieur qu'il semblait se permettre pour évacuer la frustration et le stress créés par l'attente.

Si lui angoissait, qu'est-ce que les autres pouvaient faire à part partir ?

Même Jack savait qui était le brun, pourtant il n'était pas particulièrement attentif à ce genre d'information.

Présenté à l'académie comme un modèle d'engagement et de bravoure.

Engagé à 17 ans, décoré pour sa bravoure sur le front à ses 19 ans, le Latino affichait déjà une des carrières militaires les plus brillantes, et ce malgré son refus de quitter le front pour le commandement.

Il semblait que sa présence à la suite des événements était une évidence pour tous sauf pour lui.

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux sans cesser de détailler le brun, se demandant ce qu'un gradé comme lui pensait des autres candidats, en particulier d'un bleu comme lui.

La guerre aiguisait apparemment les sens, car le brun se sentit observé et laissa son regard sombre glisser sur l'observateur indiscret. Lentement, il lui accorda un signe bref de la tête, laissant un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Le plus jeune se permit d'approcher son interlocuteur qui sembla presque s'en amuser, décroisant les bras dans un geste tranquille et bloquant ses pouces dans sa ceinture.

« Commandant. », salua le premier.

« Soldat », répondit le basané avec un sourire qu'il ne se serait pas permis de définir. Son accent avait ce pur timbre latino mêlé à celui plus discret de Californie. Le mélange était parfaitement audible et probablement inimitable.

« Californie, commandant ? », questionna-t-il autant pour passer le temps que par curiosité. Si Dieu le voulait, ils seraient frères d'arme. Se connaître était essentiel.

« L.A., et toi ? »

« Indiana, commandant. »

Le Latino eut un sourire à la fois taquin et intéressé.

« Reyes suffira pour le moment. Sans vouloir te vexer, je peux demander comment un _Farmboy_ s'est perdu aussi loin de sa ferme ? » Si la phrase pouvait être mal prise, le sérieux de sa voix lui indiquait qu'il était simplement curieux. Et Jack devait lui reconnaître d'avoir visé juste.

« Service militaire, et la satisfaction du boulot bien fait », dit-il avec un sourire et essayant d'imiter le ton traînant et moqueur de son interlocuteur.  
Chose qui sonna très mal à ses oreilles et qui élargit le sourire du gradé.

« Pour intéresser tes supérieurs, ton boulot devait même pas être bien fait », dit-il alors que le plus jeune ne savait pas si la remarque était une insulte ouverte ou un compliment, puis décida de le prendre comme tel.

« L'art du compliment qui sonne comme des insultes. »

« Tu sembles t'y faire », sourit le brun, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules avec un sourire aussi malicieux.

« Je pense que je peux en effet m'y faire. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, presque confortable.

« Unité ? », finit par demander Reyes, n'osant pas s'aventurer sur un terrain plus personnel que leur travail.

« 46° unité d'infanterie, comman... Reyes », se reprit-il se rappelant de l'ordre indirect de l'homme plus tôt.

« Alors, j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, _boy-scout_, t'as la très bonne manie de sauver tes camarades », commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire qui élargit celui du jeune soldat.

« Il semblerait en effet. »

L'état-major entra, accompagné de deux scientifiques, un grand brun et une petite rousse qui ne semblaient ni l'un ni l'autre vouloir défaire leurs yeux de leur calepin. Le silence se fit quasiment instantanément parmi les candidats, tous appréhendant ce moment autant qu'ils l'espéraient.

Une centaine de candidats, un quart serait retenu. Tous le savaient. 75 hommes repartiraient, perdant le rêve de faire partie des légendes de la crise Omnium. C'étaient les dernières sélections, le dernier coupage de tête. Reyes se mordit la lèvre, comme un écho à ses pensées.

Le blond serra ses poings alors que le chef du programme s'exprima, annonçant que les noms qu'il appelait devaient s'avancer d'un pas devant l'estrade. Les noms défilèrent, un à un. A chaque fois, une personne sortit des rangs aussi droit et solennel que le moment l'exigeait. Le blond entendit son nom retentir et, sans y croire, il s'avança alors que les noms continuaient. Il se sentait hors de son corps et absolument abasourdi. Il devait y avoir une erreur, comment lui, parmi ces pointures, avait-il pu être choisi ?! Sa rencontre avec le Latino lui avait fait voir une seule chose, ici, seuls les meilleurs étaient réunis ce jour-là.

Le nom de Reyes fut le dernier, le latino s'avança au bout de la ligne de ce qui deviendrait l'élite des forces américaines. Le discours les félicita, et s'excusa poliment et froidement auprès de ceux qui devraient rentrer chez eux après avoir effleuré le rêve d'intégrer les légendes.

Il en est à son troisième brouillon, il désespère, sa main calleuse passe dans ses cheveux courts, il est tard. Il semble nerveux, assis devant sa tablette, ses mains hésitent, tapotent le bord de la table alors que son pied frappe le sol.

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Mais les mots ne lui viennent pas, ils lui échappent.

Soit ils sont niais, soit ils sont froids. Il n'a pas le droit de parler du programme.

« Papa, Maman, j'espère que vous allez bien. » Le début est évident bien que tristement impersonnel. Il se mord la lèvre et finit sa bouteille d'eau.

Il inspire un grand coup et se remet à écrire sur la tablette. Il préfère les lettres, mais il veut être sûr que ses parents le reçoivent.

« J'ai prolongé mon engagement auprès de l'armée américaine, face à la crise, je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. Le commandant m'a recommandé dans un programme plus élevé, et j'y ai été accepté. Je me battrai parmi l'élite de la nation.

Je sais que vous n'avez que faire des honneurs, des histoires, et vous m'avez transmis cela. Mais vous m'avez également transmis le sens du devoir et du travail. Je ne peux renoncer même en sachant le stress que je vous impose. Je m'en excuse sincèrement et j'espère que vous pourrez comprendre que cet engagement est important pour moi.

Je vous promets de faire attention

Prenez soin de vous deux,

Je vous embrasse,

Jack. »

Il signe d'une main et regarde l'écran sans lire les lignes. Les mots lui semblent être des fourmis grouillantes qui se mélangent, faisant disparaître les lignes.

Le blond passe les deux mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux, il hésite puis envoie le message, sachant que plus il y réfléchira moins il aura de courage. Il relève son regard pour voir le soleil se lever.

Jack se redresse d'un geste souple et range sa tablette dans son sac. C'est triste de se dire que tout ce dont il a besoin tient dans un sac. Il passe les lanières sur ses épaules pour équilibrer le poids et quitte sa chambre de la caserne, laissant ses clés sur la porte comme demandé. Une voiture l'attend, il monte, salut le chauffeur poliment et s'enfonce dans la banquette confortable.

Le trajet part pour être long.

Le front appuyé dans sa main, le regard du jeune soldat se perd dans le paysage. Il se sent comme extérieur à tous les récents événements, il a l'impression que rien n'est réel. La guerre, les tests, la sélection, la lettre, quitter son poste, son régiment, ses connaissances.

Tout lui semble irréel et lointain. A la radio, un homme explique que la création des omnium est due à la volonté de l'homme de dépasser Dieu, et la guerre ne devient donc qu'une simple punition divine. Les morts ne seraient que ceux qui ont cessé de croire. Le chauffeur secoue la tête et change de station, irrité par ces nouveaux prophètes qui ne font que propager une haine malsaine et illogique. La guerre reste la guerre. Et aucun victime ne mérite d'entendre ça.

La musique s'élève, douce. Jack ne sait quand il a fermé les yeux mais est réveillé par le chauffeur au passage du checkpoint. On vérifie son identité, et on les laisse entrer. Il est déposé par le chauffeur devant deux membres de la scientifique et un visage familier qui étire ses lèvres d'un sourire.  
« Messieurs. »  
Les deux scientifiques se présentent et lui demandent de les suivre.

« Reyes », salue-t-il poliment l'ex-commandant alors qu'il se met en marche.

Le Latino esquisse un sourire fin.

« Appelle-moi Gabriel, boy scout, On bosse ensemble maintenant. »

Jack ne peut retenir un sourire « Alors moi, c'est Jack. »

Gabriel va pour répondre quand une voix les interrompt.

« Soldier 24, Soldier 76, dépêchez-vous »

Les deux militaires se jaugent un instant du regard puis reprennent leur route épaule contre épaule, sans se départir de leur sourire.

Côte à côte.

–-

Voila pour le premier chapitre et la première rencontre de nos deux protagonistes.

Des réactions en particulier? Sur Gabriel, jack, leur rencontre?

Merci à Fenice, Sasha et Noémie pour leur relecture intensive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :****You better watch your back**

**chanson : ****Watch your back- Sam Tinnez**

–-**  
**

Une chose que Jack enviait bien à Gabriel était son assurance dans toutes les circonstances, cette espèce d'aura de calme et de tranquillité qui le désignait presque automatiquement pour le commandement. Il élevait rarement la voix, s'appuyant sur son autorité naturelle. Et face à cela, la plupart des soldats de la section s'étaient organisés autour de lui, sûrement par habitude. Si Jack l'admirait, il ne souhaitait pas forcément être à sa place.

Cependant, cette assurance avait quelque chose de gênant, comme quand ils étaient tous les deux assis sous les machines des scientifiques et qu'il se mortifiait dès que son corps frémissait sous les mains de l'infirmière. Gabriel, bien qu'il ait une tenue aussi dénudée que la sienne, semblait parfaitement dans son milieu naturel, ce qui ne faisait que se sentir plus mal le blondinet.

« Comment tu fais pour être aussi à l'aise en sous-vêtement ? », osa-t-il questionner une fois les deux infirmières parties.

Gabriel releva ses yeux sombres vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, évaluant certainement le sérieux de cette question lâchée sur le ton d'une boutade.

« Avec trois grandes sœurs, l'intimité est quelque chose que tu oublies vite », indiqua-t-il avec un amusement contenu. « Et l'armée a retiré le peu de pudeur qui me restait», rajouta-t-il avant d'étirer la musculature noueuse de ses épaules avec un sourire légèrement moqueur pour Jack et sa timidité. Le jeune homme grogna et carra un peu plus les épaules pour le contredire ce qui fit pouffer le Latino.

Une fois les tests finis, les deux soldats se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs camarades en salle d'entraînement. Tous donnaient des conseils aux deux soldats qui s'entraînaient au centre de la salle. Ils se joignirent naturellement à eux, et Jack ne put que remarquer que quand Reyes donnait un conseil, personne ne rajoutait un mot.

Durant la suite de la journée, il nota que tout le monde agissait avec le Latino comme si ce dernier était le capitaine de leur section expérimentale. Les gens baissaient d'un ton quand il lui parlait, peu l'appelaient par son diminutif, et on évitait de lui couper la parole même dans une conversation informelle, et c'était à lui qu'on rapportait les éventuels problèmes.

Tous agissaient selon cette espèce d'accord tacite et Jack, perturbé, réalisa qu'il faisait lui aussi la plupart de ces choses sans même s'en rendre compte.

Gabriel passa dans son dos : « Tu viens t'entraîner ? »

Jack accepta et le suivit au stand de tir. Depuis le début des expériences et de l'entraînement, Jack avait gagné en muscle et en vitesse, mais avait perdu en précision de tir. Gabriel l'avait remarqué et lui avait proposé un entraînement quotidien en dehors des horaires imposées et le forçait à s'y tenir.

Jack se devait d'admettre que les conseils étaient excellents et que son niveau s'était relevé un peu, malgré cela il aimait toujours peu les fusils à pompe utilisés par le plus âgé, préférant de loin les fusils à impulsion, probablement car c'était ce qu'il utilisait en infanterie.

Gabriel choisit de ne rien dire quand le gamin choisit cette arme-là alors que lui-même récupérait les deux fusils à pompes qui faisaient sa spécificité. Le Latino se positionna dans un des couloirs de tir après avoir mis ses oreillettes qui coupaient le son des armes et lui permettaient de communiquer avec Jack. Les cibles étaient des petits droïdes volants programmés pour être imprévisibles il les activa et se mit en mouvement. Avant le programme, Gabriel ne tirait que d'une arme, mais ses muscles renforcés par les manipulations génétiques et les substances chimiques lui permettaient maintenant d'en tenir facilement une dans chaque main. Il avait néanmoins perdu légèrement en précision, mais il travaillait à la reprendre.

Il obtint un résultat de 89/100 - ce qui représentait une augmentation notable sans pour autant le satisfaire. Il posa les deux armes encore chaudes et regarda la simulation de Jack en croisant les bras avec un intérêt dans les yeux.

Jack Morisson était, après vérification, un véritable _farmboy_ qui avait grandi en Indiana avant de quitter sa campagne pour son service militaire. Il avait été reconnu comme un exemple de bravoure par les hauts rangs sans jamais hériter d'une décoration officielle. Il avait accepté de participer au pré-sélection du SPE sans savoir dans quoi il s'engageait. Droit, honnête et, il l'avait découvert par lui-même, humble et légèrement timide.

Un gosse qui avait néanmoins une très bonne vision du groupe et des principes chevillés au corps. Une personne intéressante et qu'il ne pouvait qu'apprécier avoir à ses côtés.

« Arrête de te laisser surprendre, Jack, regarde derrière toi, Madre de Dios ! », hurla-t-il néanmoins.

Jack sursauta regarda derrière lui et en une fraction de seconde évita l'attaque et répliqua. Gabriel plissa les yeux avec intérêt.

« Jack, je veux tester un truc, fais-moi confiance. »  
Le blondinet hocha la tête.

« Ok, je t'écoute. »

« Trois heures, deux ennemis sept heures, trois ennemis et neuf heures, deux ennemis » énonça-t-il voulant voir sa réaction à des informations précises. Les tirs de Jack se firent plus efficaces : Jack n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de combattre seul et, avec des données, il était capable d'augmenter sa précision. Il avait du mal à avoir une vision d'ensemble, pas à tirer.

Gabriel attendit la fin de la simulation avant d'entrer dans le couloir.

« On peut essayer un autre exercice ? » demanda-t-il, curieux de valider son hypothèse.

Jack hocha la tête sans comprendre ce que cherchait à prouver son camarade.

« A tes ordres » dit-il, a priori curieux et amusé.

Gabriel manipula les commandes élargissant le couloir. « Charge ton fusil en paralysant, je ne tiens pas à mourir lors d'un entraînement »

Jack se mordit la lèvre.

« Ensemble ? »

« C'est pas l'objectif de notre section ? Des supers soldats entraînés à travailler ensemble ? »

Jack hocha la tête et obéit sans répondre.

Gabriel fit de même et fit sauter la sécurité de ses armes avant de se positionner aux côtés de Jack et de lancer la simulation. Il sourit « Je protège tes arrières, surveille les miens », ordonna-t-il. Jack fut quasiment sûr qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du ton employé. Cependant, il ne releva pas et obéit. Gabriel, soucieux de ne pas toucher son compagnon, fut plus précis dans ses cibles alors que les informations qu'il lui donnait rendirent Jack beaucoup plus efficace. Il réagissait mieux, cependant Gabriel finit par devoir abandonner sa propre attaque pour tirer sur l'ennemi qui s'était glissé dans le dos du gamin

« Surveille tes arrières ! », le gronda-t-il quand le dernier hologramme disparut. « On va travailler ça, t'en fais pas. Repos. »

Il rangea les armes et regarda le blond. Il étira son dos et lui indiqua du menton les douches communes. Ici, Jack avait dû mettre sa pudeur de côté, il retira la tenue d'entraînement dévoilant son torse aux muscles bien dessinés et finit de se déshabiller pour glisser sous l'eau chaude. Gabriel, par respect pour son intimité, lui tourna le dos, ce que Jack apprécia silencieusement.

Après une douche méritée et qui eut l'effet agréable de détendre leur muscles, Jack osa demander au Latino qu'ils débriefent vraiment leur entraînement, voulant entendre l'analyse de l'homme et arriver à comprendre son raisonnement.

Gabriel, pour qui la demande semblait normale, accepta et dit à Jack de l'attendre au mess du bâtiment et qu'il l'y rejoindrait avant de se diriger vers les chambres. Jack s'installa après avoir pris un verre d'eau. Trois autres membres de leur section le rejoignirent sans pour autant s'asseoir, et ils discutèrent un peu sur le ton de la taquinerie et de l'humour militaire, qui n'était certainement pas le plus fin. Jack les accepta avec sourire, rigolant avec eux.

« En fait, tu pourras dire à Reyes que vos entraînements nous intéressent aussi. Enfin, après, si c'est juste pour votre duo, on comprend. Mais un entraînement au travail d'équipe serait pas mal », remarqua un des trois faisant hausser un sourcil à Jack.

« Aucun souci pour moi, mais, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? », s'enquit-il un peu surpris qu'on le lui demande à lui. Il avait l'impression que les autres croyaient Gabriel inapprochable.

Les trois semblèrent à leur tour sincèrement étonnés de sa réaction, puis un osa poser la question silencieuse qu'ils semblaient partager

« Bah.. Tu n'es pas son bras droit ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche puis la referma

« Il n'a jamais rien dit de tel », finit-il par répondre. À son grand soulagement, Gabriel arriva sur ces entrefaites. Les trois autre soldats s'éloignèrent, se sentant mal d'avoir abordé le sujet aussi franchement sans doute, mais non sans saluer Reyes, qui s'assit et les observa.

« Un problème ? », demanda-t-il à Jack

Le blond le regarda et secoua la tête avant de lui demander le débriefing de leur entraînement.

Gabriel se cala un peu plus dans sa chaise et prit la parole :

« Quand je te donne des informations précises, tu es efficace. Tu manques d'une vision globale, pas de précision au tir. Tu ne sais pas réagir sans un corps d'armée derrière toi, et c'est ça que l'on doit travailler : tu dois pouvoir être un minimum autonome. C'est sur ça que je vais me focaliser pour le moment. »

« En infanterie, on est rarement seul », confirma Jack à demi-mot, ne prenant pas les reproches à cœur. C'était une constatation, et il devait l'accepter pour progresser.

Quand Gabriel se leva, il retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : pourquoi les autres pensaient qu'il était son bras droit. Reyes dut remarquer son hésitation.

« Ça va, Boyscout ? »

Jack se contenta de hausser les épaules : « Ouais, j'ai juste besoin de repos. »

Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit sa chambre.

Il attendit le jour suivant pour exposer la requête des autres membres à propos des entraînements à Gabriel qui, sans surprise pour Jack, accepta. Morrisson remarqua néanmoins que Gabriel passait plus de temps avec lui et semblait le placer à ses côtés à ces occasions. Si tout le monde considérait Reyes comme le commandant, ils agissaient avec lui comme une liaison entre eux et Gabriel. Et ce, car Gabriel l'avait depuis le début placé comme son second. Sans le dire mais de manière explicite. Restait à s'en montrer digne.

–-

Chapitre 2 en ligne. Comme toujours, on remerci les mêmes: Fenice, Sasha et Noemie.  
Les deux devienne amis, je vais peux être un peut vite

Je rappel que ce n'est absolument pas un Reaper76, j'adore ce couple, mais là ce n'est pas le sujet.  
Et oui ont peut être amis dans la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: ******It comes and goes in waves****

**chanson : Waves- Dean Lewis**

–-**  
**

Depuis leur entrée au SPE s'était ajouté à l'entraînement militaire et tactique intensif, un aspect bien plus terre à terre qu'était le médical, les tests sur les muscles et les prises de sang étaient réguliers pour vérifier que leur corps supportait les modifications.

Entre les quinze soldats s'était rapidement scellée une amitié fraternelle de ceux qui vivent ensemble et dont la vie dépendait de la capacité des autres.

Les journées commençaient par un entraînement physique qui aurait fait passer les tests d'intégration pour une cour de récréation et dont le but était de les pousser à bout face à leur nouvelle capacité.

Et un jour ce qui devait arriver même au meilleur d'entre eux arriva, un des soldats échoua à un test individuel où ils devaient passer à la suite. Le soldat était un ancien marin dont le nom échappait complètement à Gabriel sur le moment.

L'instructeur ordonna sèchement au soldat cent pompes comme punitions avant de reprendre. Si la punition était en soit assez naturelle dans le milieu militaire, le fait qu'un soldat paye seul son échec était assez rare. Les instructeurs préféraient généralement les punitions collectives pour rappeler que le problème ne touchait pas seulement l'homme mais l'escouade. Surtout dans un programme comme celui là, ils avaient besoin d'unité, pas d'individualité. Jack dut en arriver à la même conclusion que lui car il le regarda attendant sa réaction. Gabriel céda ainsi à son instinct et de s'avancer du rang pour se placer à la hauteur du soldat et de s'exécuter à ses cotés.  
"Reyes, dans les rangs." L'ordre claqua mais Gabriel serra les dents et continua.

"Deux cent;"

Ils étaient une équipe, dans la réussite mais aussi dans les entraînements et la défaite. Gabriel refusait de céder la dessus.  
Jack sembla incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, cherchant le regard de Reyes sans le trouver. Il était livré à lui-même et à ses propres instincts et décisions sans savoir ce que Gabriel espérait. Puis s'avança se plaçant au coté du latino, partageant son opinion. Le voyant faire, Gabriel sut qu'il avait parfaitement choisi son second et en voyant les deux hommes au coté du soldat le reste de l'escouade les rejoignirent pour l'exercice, se fichant de leur muscles douloureux sous le regard intéressé de l'instructeur.

Morrison et Reyes avait réussi à s'imposer.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que Gabriel rejoignit le groupe au repas un nouvelle insigne sur son uniforme. Toute l'escouade applaudit le nouveaux statut officiel de Gabriel. Jack fut le premier à affirmer qu'il devait fêter ça pour une fois. Tous semblèrent ravis de cette perspective ce qui força Gabriel à passer l'après-midi dans le bureau du commandement pour réussir à obtenir un permis de sortie de quelques heures pour leur unité, arguant que cela augmenterait la cohésion de groupe.

Le commandant finit par céder face à l'entêtement du Latino et lui tendit les papiers

« Pourriez vous m'envoyer Morrisson, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir en privé avec lui. » Gabriel accepta et -après un salut militaire- sortit du spacieux bureau du dirigeant du programme.

Il retrouva ses hommes en train de s'entraîner à la lutte pour passer le temps et aussi probablement pour une question de virilité mal placée.

Il trouva Morrisson accroupi près du cercle tracé au sol et se pencha « Le commandant nous a cédé son autorisation. »

« Je savais que tu serais plus têtu que lui » se moqua gentiment Jack, arrachant un sourire au plus âgé.

« Probablement. Le commandant veut te parler en privé, il ne m'a pas donné de raison. »

Jack soupira et hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à dire, le commandant ordonnait, et le reste obéissait. Gabe lui sourit « Tu me diras. »

Jack haussa les épaules avec un sourire et s'éloigna du centre d'entraînement cédant sa place à Reyes qui s'y accroupit. Il passa sa veste officiel et se présenta au bureau. Le commandant était debout derriere son bureau massif, les dossiers était étalé devant lui. L'homme approchant de la quarantaine detailla le jeune soldat avec un petit sourire gener  
« Ah Morrisson, asseyez-vous. » salua le commandant, une fois que jack se fut installer il s'assit face à lui et joignit les mains sur son bureau.

« Je suis navré de devoir vous annoncer cela comme ça, mais il n'y a pas de manière douce de vous le dire, vos parents... L'Adams Memorial Hospital de la préfecture de Decatur nous rapporte la mort de vos deux parents dans un accident de voiture qui aurait eu lieu hier soir. L'armée prendra en charge tous les frais liés aux obsèques. Sachez que toute la hiérarchie vous donne leurs plus sincères condoléances. Auriez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit?"

Jack, abasourdi face à ses informations plus que factuels, secoua la tête.

"La permission de me retirer commandant ?" demanda-t-il gêné par le regard de compassion guindé de son supérieur.

"Évidemment, soldat." dit-il, semblant soulagé de cette absence de réaction.

Jack se leva et sortit, au loin il entendait le bruit du reste de l'escouade et, dans un état second il prit la direction opposée, peut-être trop prude pour faire son deuil en public.

Le jeune homme arriva au bout du couloir et tourna vers le Mess pour s'éloigner des quartiers privés et de la probabilité de trouver quelqu'un. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le terrain d'entraînement après avoir lancé sa veste sur une chaise.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se mit à courir, peut-être pour repousser ses pensées et la culpabilité inévitable qui commençaient à l'envahir. Il se ficha de son souffle, accélérant sans cesse sa course -ce qui était le pire pour les muscles- il se stoppa quand les sanglots et les larmes l'empêchèrent de poser un pied devant l'autre, la brûlure de ses muscles n'étaient rien face à l'amère réalité : ses parents étaient morts.

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ses tremblements dus à un mélange entre le froid glacial qui enserrait ses muscles encore chauds, les sanglots et son souffle chaotique dus à la course.

Sachant que rester immobile après un tel effort était le meilleure moyen de se claquer un muscle, il se redressa et essuya ses yeux pour continuer son chemin.

En écho à son propre chagrin, une goutte s'écrasa sur sa joue puis une seconde avant qu'une bruine persistance s'installa, il soupira, regrettant sa veste et continua sa marche, se fichant que l'herbe se transforme en boue sous ses rangers.

Quand il sentit ses sanglot s'espacer, il revint vers le bâtiment essuyant ses yeux humides et espérant profondément ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Dieu ne sembla pas de son avis car il tomba sur Gabriel qui portait des vêtements civils. Jeans noir, un t-shirt blanc qui tranchait avec sa peau sombre et une veste en cuir.

« Hey, princesse, bouge-toi on va y aller. » dit-il en le voyant arriver. Jack eut l'envie de le faire pour une fois se taire avec ces surnoms idiots et son éternel air moqueur.

« Je viens pas » Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre sans le regarder mais assez satisfait de voir la surprise dans les yeux sombres de son ami alors que le reste des soldats sortait de la leur, tous ayant revêtu une tenue plus 'civile' pour sortir. La dernière chose que souhaitait Jack, c'était de voir des gens.

Il entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte entendant la voix d'un autre soldat :

« On est trop bien pour ta princesse, Gabriel ? » Les rires se firent entendre et Jack fut presque surpris de ne pas y distinguer celui du Latino.

« Fermez la, allez-y ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Cassez-vous et profiter de la soirée de quartier libre » La voix de Gabriel ne tolérait pas de discutions et tous acceptèrent finalement l'ordre donné.

Gabe s'approcha de la porte et toqua trois coup.

« Jack.. ouvre. »

Jack hésita puis soupira « C'est ouvert » Gabriel ouvrit la porte et découvrit Jack assis au sol, se fichant de ses vêtements trempés, le dos appuyé contre le lit, une jambe remontée et les yeux dans le vide. Le capitaine vint s'asseoir près de lui en posant une bouteille d'un bon whisky et deux verres.

« Où t'as trouvé ça ? » demanda Jack en l'observant servir les deux verres.

« Être capitaine a certains avantages », écarta Gabriel en lui mettant un verre dans les mains « Et t'as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Jack ne répondit rien, étudiant le liquide ambré sans mot dire et le porta à ses lèvres :

« C'est ce que t'a dit le commandant ? » finit par demander Gabriel.

Jack hocha la tête et finit son verre d'un trait.

Gabriel soupira : « Tu veux en parler,_ Wey_ ? »

« Wey ? » demanda jack pour détourner la conversation

« Gars, mec, si tu veux je referai ton lexique de vocabulaire hispanique une autre fois. » dit-il en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré et les resservit tous les deux.

« Je voudrais bien. Mais une autre fois. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » redemanda Gabriel curieux de comprendre le soudain mutisme de son second. Il soupira quand l'autre ne répondit pas « En attendant, tu vas chopper la mort, g_ringo_, va prendre une douche » Il le poussa d'un coup d'épaule : « Allez, _cabrone_, il est hors de question que je te borde si tu es malade ! »

Jack soupira pour se lever, tiré par son superieur qui le poussa sous l'eau chaude habillé avant de lui poser des vêtements propres et fermer la porte. Quand Jack revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard il portait des vêtements secs et un air un peu moins minable. Il but d'une traite le verre que Gabriel avait dans la main. Le latino soupira :

« Ok, maintenant, on se calme sur l'alcool et tu m'expliques. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Tu pourras pas comprendre. » Reyes haussa un sourcils

« _Wey_, je crois que j'en ai plus vu que toi, alors parle moi. » il s'approcha et empoigna ses épaules pour que le blondinet le regarde

« Je serai aussi muet qu'une tombe, mais sache que je te laisserai pas te lamenter dans ton coin. »

Jack regarda le regard franc de son commandant et soupira « Mes parents. Ils.. Ils sont » il hésita, le dire à voix haute rendait la chose bien trop réelle.

« Dis-le » réclama Gabriel sur un ton ferme mais bien plus doux que jamais.

Jack céda à un sanglot « ils sont morts, Reyes ! T'es content ?! »

Gabriel se retient de confirmer cette information et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste fraternel « Ça va aller, gringo. Je suis désolé. » il le berça et passa la moitié de sa nuit à l'écouter et le rassurer face à ses remords.

Il comprenait sa culpabilité et fut rassuré quand son second s'endormit. Il remonta la couette sur les épaules du jeune homme et sortit.

Il avait quelque chose à finir ce soir la.

–-

Voila pour le nouveaux chapitre !  
Je suis navrée pour l'assassina des parents de jack... J'avoue que c'était un peut sauvage de ma part mais, malheureusement, nécessaires !

A la semaine prochaine. Et on oublie pas les reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : I'm so far form home**

**chanson : Far from Home-Sam Tinnesz**

–-**  
**

Jack se réveilla, comme tous les jours, à cinq heures du matin. Contemplant son lit, il se rappela de la présence rassurante de Gabriel et rougit de gêne d'avoir pleuré sur l'épaule de son commandant, cédant comme un imbécile à la pression. Il était entraîné pour encaisser les coups, pas pour fondre en larmes au moindre problème !

Il se leva et se changea avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit le reste de l'escouade dehors malgré le froid piquant du petit matin. Il nota presque inconsciemment, l'absence de Gabriel à ses côtés. L'instructeur ne sembla pas le relever, signe que le Latino devait être retenu par ses obligations. Ils commencèrent à courir alors que Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça avait un lien avec ses aveux de la veille.

Sanglotant sur l'épaule chaude de Gabriel, il avait avoué la culpabilité écrasante de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de ses parents durant leur dernier instant . Reyes lui avait assuré que c'était normal et, sur le moment, il l'avait cru. Mais ce matin, cela lui semblait des paroles vides et creuses. Et si le Latino s'était offusqué que quelqu'un avec si peu de _self control_ fasse partie du programme ? Et s'il en avait référé au directeur. S'il craquait maintenant, comment Gab pouvait-il lui faire confiance sur un champ de bataille ?

Jack, perdu dans sa propre culpabilité, continua d'exécuter les ordres comme un pantin, sans remarquer Reyes traverser le terrain d'entraînement et s'entretenir avec l'instructeur. Il ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'il s'avança et s'approcha de lui. « Suis-moi, Morrison. On a un truc à faire », dit-il en le saisissant par l'épaule pour le pousser un peu en lui indiquant le bâtiment

« Gabe, je... »

Son supérieur leva les yeux, ce que Jack interpréta comme une invitation à se taire.

Gabriel le poussa presque jusqu'au bâtiment. Une fois hors de vue de l'escouade, Jack se retourna :

« Écoute-moi ! Je sais. Hier, j'ai craqué, mais ça se reproduira plus. Si je perds le programme... » Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase alors que Gabriel le dévisageait, silencieux, avant de lever les mains en signe de paix.

« Waow, _boyscout_, re-descends d'un cran. T'es pas viré du programme, Ok ? Redescends. »

Jack le regarda silencieux, puis le détailla : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici alors ? »

Gabriel sourit et lui tendit un sac. Jack, perdu, ouvrit le sac de sport et fronça les sourcils en voyant un costume de cérémonie militaire.

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais aller leur dire au revoir, t'as cinq minutes pour te changer, soldat. » Il quitta la pièce, laissant à Jack son intimité, plus respectueux que souvent de la timidité du blondinet.

Jack rejoignit son capitaine dans la voiture de fonction après cinq minutes à se débattre contre les boutons de sa nouvelle tenue et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Sans un commentaire, Gabriel - qui avait prit le volant - démarra. Jack apprécia la musique qui résonna lui offrant une excuse pour ne pas ouvrir la bouche sans que cela plonge le _roadtrip_ dans un silence gênant. Reyes conduisait d'une main, le menton appuyé sur l'autre, filant à 150 km/h sur les grandes autoroutes désertes, vu l'heure matinale.

Au bout d'une heure, il ne tint plus face au silence du latino.

« Merci. En fait. »

Gabriel se tourna vers lui et sourit « De rien, _Farm-boy_, c'est important, un deuil. »

Jack ne sut pas pourquoi, mais sa formulation le fit tiquer.

« Tu parles rarement de ta famille. »

Gabriel haussa les épaules. Le plus jeune savait maintenant que cela signifiait que ce sujet le touchait. Il ne sut pas comment il devina mais, comme d'habitude, il mit les pieds dans le plat.

« Tu as perdu quelqu'un, quelqu'un de proche. » Gabriel ne répondit pas, inspirant profondément. Jack ne sut jamais où il trouva le courage de poursuivre : « Et tu n'es pas allé lui dire au revoir. Je me trompe ? »

Gabriel soupira. « Non, tu ne te trompes pas. » Il se redressa et mit sa deuxième main sur le volant avant de reprendre la parole, désirant certainement que cette question ne se pose plus.

« C'était... C'était ma sœur, on avait neuf mois d'écart, on était assez proche. Elle a été blessée par un de ces imbéciles qui croient que les dieux exigent le sang des impurs et le reste. J'ai... Je me suis engagé dans la foulée. J'en voulais au monde - au monde entier. Elle est morte peu après, à l'hôpital. J'ai mis six mois à pouvoir me rendre sur sa tombe... Ma mère ne veut plus me parler. » (1)

Malgré les phrases nettes et froides, Jack pouvait sentir tous les remords et les reproches que portait Gabriel.

« Je comprends », murmura-t-il. « Et tu as tenu tout ce temps ? », s'enquit-il, piteux de se souvenir de sa réaction de la veille.

« Si tu veux parler d'hier, sache que je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux. Pleurer nous rend pas faibles, c'est le jour où la mort ne nous semble plus anormale qu'il y a un problème », développa Gabriel. Il n'aimait pas s'étendre en sentiments devant les autres, et il comprenait que Jack était du même bois.

Ce fut dans le silence qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'Indiana puis dans la ville de naissance du plus jeune.

Gabriel descendit de la voiture devant l'église et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Le bâtiment était petit, à l'image de la ville, peint en blanc et surmonté d'une épaisse croix de bois noire, et le silence se fit pesant quand Jack passa les portes suivi de Reyes. Puis le murmure se propagea alors que le jeune soldat s'approchait du prêtre, qui salua la présence du jeune Morisson, et des deux cercueils blancs fermés. Reyes resta à ses côtés en soutien silencieux, écoutant qu'à demi les paroles du prêtre et prenant son mal en patience.

Comme tous les membres de sa famille, Gabriel avait été baptisé comme catholique, aussi la cérémonie lui parut assez lointaine de celles auxquelleq il avait pu assister durant son enfance. (2)

Il ne prononça aucune prière, mais suivit la cérémonie et poussa doucement l'épaule du blondinet pour qu'il aille toucher les deux cercueils.

Le père et la mère de Jack furent enterrés côte-à-côte.

Tous les invités vinrent lui adresser leurs condoléances pour la perte brutale qu'il subissait. Le dernier fut un jeune homme brun, au teint latino, qui posa la main sur son épaule.

Il détailla Gabriel avec une certaine défiance que ce dernier ne chercha pas à expliquer.

« John... Ca va ? » demanda le nouveau venu à Jack.

Même si au fond Gabriel s'amusait de l'hostilité visible du jeune homme, qu'il aurait clairement pu envoyer au tapis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il ne voulait pas mettre Jack mal à l'aise. Après un sobre signe de la tête, il s'éloigna vers la limite du cimetière pour ne pas l'importuner.

La journée était bien entamée quand Jack parvient à s'éloigner de la tombe et rejoignit Gabriel qui s'était assis sur le banc à l'entrée du cimetière.

« Merci. »

« De rien, _Farmboy_, c'était important »

Jack le regarda et hocha la tête

« Je sais, mais merci. Pour hier soir, pour aujourd'hui et pour probablement tout ce qui arrivera et où tu seras là. »

Gabriel secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres et haussa les épaules.

« John ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Je préfère, Jack. », avoua le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Ça marche », répondit le latino sans y réfléchir plus que cela..

Un silence s'installa, simplement perturbé par le bruit du vent et le chant des oiseaux de cet fin de printemps. Jack se décida à reprendre la parole sur un autre sujet.

« Pourquoi tu as fait de moi ton second ? »

Reyes releva la tête et sourit. « Je ne l'attendais plus, cette question ! », commenta-t-il en riant avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Tu te souviens à l'entraînement ? Tu m'as suivi, car tu pensais que je voyais juste. C'est pour ça : tu es plus sensible que moi aux gens et peut-être meilleur pour arrondir les angles. Tu as probablement l'âme d'un commandant sans t'en sentir forcément légitime. » Il le regarda « Mais ça te rend efficace, je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas à me dire si tu penses que je fais fausse route. »

« Et tout le monde m'écoutera, bien sûr » , tourna en dérision le blond

Le brun sourit :

« J'ai jamais dit que je te laisserais le dernier mot, juste que c'est ton rôle de me donner ton avis. »

Jack se mordit la lèvre puis hocha la tête :« Très bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai sincère. »

Gabriel sourit, il savait que Jack était attaché à ses principes et ferait tout pour que ceux-ci soient respectés. Il accepta la main tendue de son second. Après un repas dans un fast-food de la ville pour contraster avec le régime draconien qu'imposait le programme, les deux retournèrent à la voiture.

« Prêt ? », s'enquit Gabriel en ouvrant la portière côtée conducteur.

Jack hésita et laissa son regard dériver sur les rues de son enfance.

Non, il n'était pas prêt, mais il savait également qu'il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Il hocha la tête.

Après un dernier tour d'horizon de la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, Jack s'assit et lui fit signe de démarrer, le visage un peu plus fermé. Gabriel ne commenta pas et s'exécuta.

Les heures s'étirèrent sans qu'un seul mot ne soit formulé entre eux deux, se complaisant dans la musique _country_ que déversait la radio.

La musique laissa place aux infos : la ligne de front s'avançait à l'intérieur des frontières américaines. Les deux soldats échangèrent un regard et décidèrent tacitement de couper les informations : politiciens et civils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la manière d'agir. Certains politiciens promettaient la paix par la guerre, d'autres souhaitaient des traités. Et les deux soldats savaient parfaitement quelle solution convaincrait le plus grand nombre. La crise avait trop profondément touché les États-Unis pour que les citoyens votent pour un traité pacifique. Pas après les récents attentats d'Atlanta ou l'insurrection Omnium au Texas.

« Ça va bientôt être notre tour », soupira presque Gabriel. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'aller au front seulement parce que les politiques savaient que le peuple voulait une vengeance.  
Jack le regarda : « Tu es sûr que c'est comme ça que tu veux que le monde nous voie ? »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil sans défaire ses yeux de la route un instant « Tu vois une autre solution que des soldats à tout ce bordel ? »

Un soupir résonna dans l'habitacle.

« Je ne crois pas que le monde ait besoin de soldats, je crois qu'il a besoin de héros. » 

–-

Pour moi, on s'engage rarement à 17 ans sans raison, aussi je lui en ai trouvé une. Vous avez le droit de commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

(2) Si on cherche un peu, on peut trouver la plaque militaire de Gabriel sur lequel il est indiqué une absence de religion. Cependant à Los Angeles et dans la communauté hispanique, la religion est assez forte(48 % des personnes d'origines d'Amérique latine sont baptisées chrétiens catholiques) aussi, il me semble normal qu'il ait été baptisé même s'il ne se déclare plus croyant.

A contrario, dans la population blanche, et particulièrement en Indiana, la religion majoritaire est le protestantisme évangéliste avec un joli score de 31 %. Aussi je considère notre boyscout préféré comme protestant même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit très croyant ou pratiquant.

–-

Voila pour le chapitre 4!  
Beaucoup de grande phrase et de promesse. Je plante le décor tranquillement.

Les lecteurs invisibles qui lient sans ajouté ni commenté... Je poste toute les semaines, ajouter et même un petit com ça fais plaisir! ou juste suivre ça motive à écrire! Pour vous c'est rien, mais pour nous, écrivains anonyme, ça fait beaucoup!

Bref, à la semaine prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5****:****When you'll have to rise**

**chanson : Warriors- imagine dragon**

–-

"_Finex_"(1), cria Gabriel en baissant ses armes.

Jack posa immédiatement son arme et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté face à l'effort fourni. Il n'en pouvait absolument plus : trois fois qu'ils refaisaient la même simulation, trois fois que Gabriel changeait la stratégie et réclamait toutes leurs capacités sans leur accorder de réelles pauses entre les différents exercices. Huit heures d'ordres à exécuter avec une vigilance constante ainsi que d'un effort physique et mental particulièrement intense. Un coup d'œil l'informa que la plupart de ses camarades étaient dans le même état que lui, et, après un regard plus appuyé, il put remarquer que la respiration de Gabriel lui-même était aussi chaotique que la leur.

Face à cette constatation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré l'air digne qu'il se donnait, le Latino était aussi épuisé qu'eux.

Reyes avait décidé d'augmenter le rythme des entraînements depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'Indiana. L'excès du malheureux hamburger mangé hors de la section expérimentale n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir un impact sur leur métabolisme. D'entraînements en duo, ils étaient passés à des simulations complexes nécessitant stratégie, condition physique et une précision chirurgicale.

Et Jack savait très bien pourquoi la cadence avait augmenté : les élections faisaient rage dehors et ils se doutaient que la guerre ouverte allait arriver bien trop vite. Et Gabriel semblait vouloir qu'ils soient parfaitement préparés. Jack comprenait mais, dans cette frénésie, il sentait une satisfaction de la part de Gabriel de se rendre utile mais aussi une certaine forme d'excitation qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver totalement légitime à l'approche d'une guerre.  
Jack se redressa et alla ranger son arme alors que son score - nombre de coups pour nombre de tirs - s'affichait sur un écran. Il grimaça, oubliant ses préoccupations antérieures. Il devait vraiment s'améliorer au tir. L'entraînement prouvait que, sans informations précises, il retombait dans ses vieux travers. Et il ne pouvait pas y avoir continuellement un autre soldat pour l'aider à visualiser le terrain.

« Oh, _Boyscout_, t'enfile des perles ou tu viens ? », appela la voix de Gabriel. Il hocha la tête -geste inutile vu que ce dernier était déjà sorti de la salle- et se dirigea vers la sortie

« Sois pas si pressé, le vieux. (2) »

Il passa aux douches communes, essayant d'oublier sa légendaire timidité. Tous parlaient de l'entraînement et râlaient gentiment sur Gabriel et ses nouveaux entraînements qu'il leur imposait et les courbatures. Rien qui força Jack à intervenir.

Une fois au mess, il fut servi et s'assit face à Gabriel.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, et Jack le trouva plus fatigué que le reste de l'équipe. Il se demanda si il dormait bien la nuit ou ce qu'il faisait du sommeil perdu.

Gabriel ne sembla pas remarquer son inquiétude et lui sourit.

« Tu t'améliores », commenta-t-il en commençant à manger.

« Pas assez, j'ai pas assez de vision de terrain par rapport à vous, et je peux pas éternellement dépendre des autres, je dois être autonome sur le terrain. », répondit Jack en assassinant ses malheureuses pommes de terre de sa fourchette avec un soupir de déception envers lui-même.

« Je vais réfléchir à une solution durable », promit Gabriel avant de reprendre :« mais ce n'est pas la faute de ton repas, détends-toi, Morrisson, je te laisse les troupe en AD(3) ce soir » Il sourit et se redressa : « Je te laisse l'annoncer aux autres, je dois y aller », lâcha-t-il en se levant.

« Je pense pas que tu aurais obtenu grand-chose de nous de toutes manières », commenta Jack avec un grand sourire. « Tu vas où, Capitaine ? »

« Si on me demande, tu diras que tu sais pas », ricana le Latino, refusant de céder cette réponse-là.

Jack fronça les sourcils : « Soit, bonne nuit, Capitaine. »

Gabriel rangea son plateau et s'éloigna dans les dédales des couloirs alors que les autres soldats se levèrent comme un seul homme pour rejoindre Jack resté seul.

Accompagné par les rires qui sortaient du Mess, Gabriel s'éloigna et ferma derrière lui la salle d'entraînement et activa les cartes. La guerre le taraudait et il devait emmener ses soldats vers la perfection. Il exigeait énormément d'eux, mais il en exigeait bien plus de lui-même. Leurs vies dépendaient de ses compétences en stratégie. Et il se refusait d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience.

Gabriel passa ainsi une partie de sa soirée à prévoir des stratégies et l'autre à chercher une réponse au problème de Jack. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son second aussi exposé sur un champ de bataille. Il finit par imaginer une solution et se promit d'en parler avec l'armurier de leur section le lendemain avant de se lever.

L'heure lui indiquait qu'il lui restait quatre heures de sommeil, aussi il se motiva a éteindre ses cartes et ses plans et quitta la salle d'entraînement. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et l'ouvrit avant de retirer sa tenue et de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il allait devoir déléguer plus s'il voulait pouvoir continuer son travail sur la stratégie. A peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit, prouvant la fatigue qu'il cumulait depuis presque une semaine.

Le réveil à cinq heures du matin fut difficile, mais Gabriel se leva d'un geste souple malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard à un entraînement. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il rejoignit ses hommes dans l'entraînement matinal, commençant à courir dans le terrain encore boueux de la veille.  
Jack se plaça à ses côtés.

« T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. »

« Un peu », grogna le brun, retenant l'envie lancinante de pousser le blondinet dans la boue pour être d'aussi bonne humeur aussi tôt. Jack sembla comprendre que son supérieur n'était pas d'humeur à parler et resta sagement silencieux.

Plus l'entraînement passa, moins Gabriel se montra patient. Il disparut le midi, agaçant un peu plus Jack qui se trouva obligé de prendre le parti de Gabriel en justifiant ses actes sans comprendre les raisons de son commandant. Ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement désagréable. Une fois son repas terminé, il partit à la recherche de son ami bien décidé à lui demander des comptes.

Il trouva assez rapidement le Latino sortant du bureau du haut commandement, Jack se mit au garde à vous face au directeur du programme et à son capitaine réunis. Gabriel ne lui accorda qu'un regard, finissant sa conversation.

« Je vous assure que nous sommes prêts. »

Jack dut se forcer à garder un air neutre malgré le milliard de questions qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres.

Gabriel lui fit signe de repos, et Jack vérifia auprès du directeur qui ne contredit pas l'ordre et se détendit. Gabriel lui fit signe de s'approcher alors que le directeur n'accordait pas un regard au jeune second.

« Vous, je n'en doute pas, mais votre équipe... »  
« Et moi, je pense qu'on est prêt, tous, individuellement et en tant que groupe. On ne parviendra à rien de plus sans terrain et sans véritable menaces. C'est ce que je vous ai déjà dit. »

Le directeur secoua la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gabriel qui ne cilla pas.  
« Vous êtes un investissement, Reyes, un investissement conséquent, ne me poussez pas à la faute car vous êtes impatient », gronda l'homme.  
Jack songea que jamais il n'aurait été capable d'endosser de pareilles responsabilités.

Son commandant, lui, ne bougea pas, puis hocha lentement la tête.

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, directeur, on en est capable. »

Le directeur soupira et laissa son regard dériver sur le plus jeune des deux soldats.

« Soit, soyez tous près dans une demi-heure. »

Gabriel hocha la tête et salua le directeur avant de s'éloigner, faisant signe à son second de le suivre. Jack se glissa à sa hauteur.

« J'ai le droit aux sous-titres ? » demanda-t-il oubliant qu'il en voulait au Latino pour son attitude exécrable à l'entraînement.

« Le fils d'un des candidats a été enlevé par les omnium apparemment. On intervient. On a une demi-heure et on y va. Bouge », prévint-il. Jack hocha la tête.

« Je préviens les autres, fais ce que tu as à faire », confirma Jack face au sous-texte de Gabriel

Le latino lui sourit confirmant ainsi ce qu'il souhaitait.

Jack se dépêcha de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, et ils rejoignirent l'armurerie, se préparant pour une intervention. Jack parla avec l'armurier de leur mission et il lui proposa plusieurs outils pouvant leurs servir. Face aux nombreux objets proposés, le le jeune soldat se força à se limiter pour ne pas s'alourdir en plus des munition et de son armure.

Le jeune mécanicien qui travaillait sur le programme lui désigna par la suite son équipement de combat. Le drapeau américain était bien visible sur leurs épaules au dessous du logo des forces spéciales américaines. Jack put alors remarquer que son armure portait le grade de premier lieutenant, rendant officiel son statut de bras droit.

Reyes se tourna vers eux et arma ses deux lourds fusils à pompe d'un geste totalement maîtrisé, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Il prit le temps de les observer un instant avant de leur offrir un sourire avec un étrange mélange de concentration et d'assurance.  
« On est prêt, et l'échec n'est pas envisageable. » Il laissa son regard balayer ses hommes, leur offrant sa confiance « Et on va montrer ce qu'ont fait ces 4 mois d'entraînement ensemble. On fera le briefing dans le transport, chacun vérifie l'équipement de son coéquipier de gauche - cartouches, armure et équipement. Exécution », ordonna-t-il avant de faire signe à Jack de s'approcher.

Jack obéit et comme un automate, il vérifia les sangles des protections, leurs bonnes attaches et les chargeurs alors que Gabriel faisait de même pour lui.

Jack le regarda et se pencha vers lui pour demander.  
« Tu penses vraiment qu'on est prêt ? »  
Gabriel sourit et posa la main sur son épaule, étouffant un peu les doutes de son second.  
« Je ne l'aurais jamais permis autrement, Wey. »

Jack regarda les yeux profonds de son ami et n'y trouva que de la certitude finissant d'étouffer ses craintes. 

–-

(1) finex : fin d'exercice, jargon militaire

(2) le vieux : Manière officieuse de nommer un officier supérieur

(3) AD : abréviation d'_À disposition_, ce qui signifie que l'officier commandant l'unité n'a rien programmé pour la journée, et qu'il laisse la troupe '_à disposition'_ d'un officier inférieur d'une manière moins formelle, lorsqu'un soldat est AD, c'est qu'il est tranquille, qu'il n'a rien à faire

–-

Un chapitre un peut moins rythmé mais assez important malgré tout !

Bon allez, prochain chapitre, du terrain ! Si je finit le chapitre 11 avant la fin de la semaine je posterais peut être le 6 car je suis assez impatiente !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :Do we feel safe?**

**Chanson : Go to war – Nothing More**

–-

Les bâtiments étaient abîmés , l'odeur âcre du goudron brûlé emplissait les rue plus efficacement que du brouillard. Gabriel était à deux pas de lui, à peine visible à travers la poussière des bombardements.

Si Houston avait été un jour agréable, Jack n'en savait rien. Ça faisait deux mois que la ville était aux prises de la rebellion Omnium, et elle ne ressemblait en rien aux images qu'il avait pu en voir.

A sa gauche, un bâtiment avait été éclaté par un des deux camps et mis sans dessus par des pilleurs. A sa droite, une barricade avait était faite pour protéger les soldats marquant ainsi la ligne de feu.

Les soldats semblaient fatigués et mornes là où la fumée n'arrivait pas à ternir l'éclat de neuf des armures que portait l'escouade.

La ville avait perdu toute présence humaine, à part les militaires qui défendaient les quartiers amèrement récupérés. Jack aurait voulu pouvoir les aider plus que ce qu'ils allaient le faire.

Et son Capitaine avait les épaules si tendues que le blond n'était convaincu qu'il respirait encore. 

« Les troupe sont en place », s'entendit-il dire.

Gabriel hocha la tête, signe qu'il l'avait entendu. "Reyes pour groupe A, au rapport."

"Groupe A au commandement. 5/5, on est en stand by", répondit une voix à travers le com sécurisé

qui les reliaient à chacune des équipes.

La stratégie de Gabriel était assez simple en soit. Vielle comme le monde et facile à mettre en place.

"Reyes pour groupe A, en action"

Au loin une explosion retentit. A travers leur oreillette, Jack et Gabriel entendirent une part des ordres passer alors qu'eux-même traversaient le dernier barrage, chargeant leur armes pour se glisser dans la danse. Ses deux fusils à pompe devenus la faux de la faucheuse, Reyes avançait parmi les combats avec l'efficacité d'un chirurgien.

Jack cessa de le suivre du regard pour se glisser dans son propre rôle, son fusil à impulsion vibrant entre ses mains de manière continue, l'entraînement prenant le pas sur toute réflexion pour occulter les ordres divers qui passaient dans ses oreilles.

Il avançait, l'adrénaline réduisant au strict minimum le reste. Ils passèrent la cohue et Gabriel saisit le bras de son second pour l'attirer dans une ruine, évitant ainsi le regard de six modèle d'OR14 passer à ras d'eux pour aller attaquer le barrage.

Jack eut un geste pour aller au soutien de ses camarades mais la main du Latino le retint et le plaqua au sol.

"C'est leur rôle, le notre est ailleurs", grogna-t-il à son oreille. Jack serra les dents mais dut accepter. Il détourna le regard pour observer la rue qu'il avait à traverser, se résignant lentement à son rôle. Gabriel étudia le terrain, plissant les yeux pour voir au-delà de la poussière.

"Reyes au groupe deux, Action"

Les graviers leur rentraient dans la paume à travers les gants de protection, tout comme dans l'articulation de son armure au niveau des genoux. Au bout de cinq minutes, la diversion commença à fonctionner, et Gabriel lui fit signe de continuer. Au point suivant, Reyes détacha une partie de son équipement et plaça deux bombes. Jack surveilla les alentours, essayant de comprendre quand Gabriel avait eu le temps d'imaginer un assaut aussi organisé.

La mains Gabriel sur son épaule écourta ses réflexions pour le pousser à avancer en terrain accidenté.

L'odeur du fer brûlé et des balles emplissait l'air, remplaçant celui de la ville, des affaire abandonnées dans la panique, des bâtiments effondrés.

Gabriel et lui se faisaient aussi discrets que possible en terrain ennemi. Ils devaient parvenir à repartir avec l'enfant en vie.

Jack cessa de compter les heures passées et les mètres gagnés, se contentant d'agir pour protéger leurs vies à tous les deux. Gabriel, lui, se souciait de l'objectif. Aussi, il le suivait, incapable maintenant de savoir dans quelle direction aller sans les indications de Gabriel. Plus ils s'approchèrent du centre de l'ennemi, plus ils durent redoubler de prudence et d'imagination pour traverser chaque rue. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bâtiment que les services secrets leur avaient indiquer.

Gabriel observa la porte la plus proche et hésita, il devait ne pas vouloir prendre le risque de prévenir leur présence.

Jack lui fit un signe. « J'ai pris de quoi forcer une serrure », indiqua-t-il.

Gabriel le considéra puis hocha la tête « vas-y, je te couvre », décida-t-il malgré les risque qu'il lui faisait prendre.

Jack s'avança, fixa son fusil sur son dos, et observa la lourde serrure avant de sortir un boîtier que l'armurier lui avait confié à sa demande. Au bout d'une très longue minute, un déclic discret se fit entendre et la porte de secours s'entrouvrit.

Jack lança un regard victorieux à Gabriel qui secoua la tête :

« T'es génial, Boyscout, maintenant à couvert », gronda il, effaçant le sourire de Jack pour qu'il reprenne son sérieux.

Jack obéit et entra le premier après avoir repris son fusil. Il grimaça en entendant ses lourdes chaussure frapper le sol et résonner dans les immenses couloirs vides et lumineux du bâtiment qui avait été une école. Gabriel le suivit, ses deux armes prêtes à servir. Seul le vide les accueillit. Ils avancèrent lentement, observant chaque couloir avant de s'y engager. Le silence était seulement perturbé par leur pas, le crissement de leurs chaussures sur le sol lisse et le bruit de leur armes.  
« Rassurant », commenta Jack qui commençait à regretter l'action extérieure par rapport à cette tension latente.

Il observa Gabriel augmenter les charge de ses armes. Ils souhaitaient tirer le moins possible avant d'avoir récupéré leur cible. Cependant, cette avancé silencieuse semblait faire céder leurs nerfs. Gabriel lui fit un signe et il s'arrêta net, essayant de limiter les bruit jusqu'à sa respiration alors que le Latino ressemblait à un loup à l'affût, bougeant le moins possible et plissant les yeux pour se focaliser sur les sons.

Jack entendit aussi le léger raclement suivit d'un 'clong' légèrement plus sonore puis le même bruit, légèrement plus fort. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais un geste de Gabriel le coupa et il se tut écoutant la chose inconnue se rapprocher. Gabriel lui fit signe que la menace se trouvait à l'étage supérieur.

Jack opina du chef, lui faisant une confiance aveugle. Gabriel lui fit signe de partir d'un côté. Jack comprit presque instantanément l'objectif et accepta la stratégie, revenant sur ses pas pour trouver un escalier alors que Gabriel continuait. Si omnium il y avait, ils ne devaient pas leur laisser le temps de réagir.

Il trouva un escalier et monta essayant d'atténuer ses bruit de pas. Il tapota nerveusement sur son fusil, ses yeux cherchant un signe de Gabriel. Il finit par abandonner et s'avancer dans le couloir vers le bruit qui continuer d'amplifier lentement. Jack avait l'impression que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans le couloir bien qu'il sache ça impossible. Jack se força à se concentrer et déverrouilla son arme alors que le bruit augmentait encore. Arrivé à la porte d'une pièce d'où semblait provenir le son, il se plaqua dos au mur. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit Gabriel comme un miroir de lui-même.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête en le remarquant et lui montra trois doigts puis en retira un. Jack hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris et observa le décompte de son ami. Au dernier chiffre mimé, avec une synchronisation rendue possible par l'entraînement, les deux soldats sortirent de leur cachette et virent leurs balle s'écraser sur un bastion lourd.

Jack sentit sa concentration s'effondrer quand il vit un jeune homme d'une dizaine d'années collé contre le mur. Gabriel grimaça, quand le bastion se tourna vers lui pointant ses tourelles.

« Vise les jambes » La voix de Gabriel résonna dans ses oreilles, refocalisant son attention sur leur cible.

La cible du viseur de Jack changea aussitôt et il toucha les mécanismes de l'articulation d'une des jambes alors que Gabriel faisait de même sur l'autre. Le bastion tomba en avant sans cesser d'attaquer le sol carrelé devant lui, lequel commença à craqueler sous la puissance de tir.

Gabriel hésita un sixième de seconde avant de reculer précipitamment quand le sol céda et s'effondra.

Le corps de métal traversa l'étage du dessous avec un fracas encore plus grand.

Le sol s'effondrait par plaque, et l'instinct de Jack prit le dessus : il lâcha son fusil pour s'élancer vers le gamin et le rattrapa in-extremis alors qu'une troisième secousse allait le faire basculer.

Il ramena le petit garçon aussi tremblant qu'une feuille contre lui dans un geste protecteur et rassurant

« Chut, voilà c'est fini », essaya-t-il de le rassurer de sa voix la plus douce possible. « On va te ramener chez toi, OK ? Comment tu t'appelles ? », dit il d'une voix ferme et rassurant.  
« Tommy » articula le garçon si faiblement que Jack faillit ne pas l'entendre sous l'exclamation de Gabriel « Jack, Madre de Di.. » Jack n'attendit pas la fin du rappel à l'ordre pour chercher son arme de la main. Puis il se rappela l'avoir jetée avant d'entendre quatre bruits sourds.

Il ne bougea pas, se fiant entièrement à Gabriel.

Les quatre balles les frôlèrent dans un sifflement. Le bruit d'impact proche de son oreille fut suivit d'un fruit de métal qui rencontre le sol. Il regarda et vit deux omniums étalés sur le sol derrière eux.

La main de Gabriel entra dans son champs de vision. Il soupira et la saisit pour se redresser.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à vérifier tes arrières, Morrison ! », gronda le Latino en le tirant sur ses pieds et lui mettant son fusil dans les bras. « Protège le gamin, c'est ton rôle », glissa-t-il à son oreille. « Porte-le, fais ce qui te semble le plus simple, mais je veux qu'on se barre rapidement. »

Jack hocha la tête. « Laisse-moi cinq minutes. Ce sera plus simple... » Il regarda le petit garçon terrifié. Gabriel suivit son regard puis secoua la tête « Trois. Calme-le et on se tire. »

Jack hocha la tête et s'approcha du petit garçon. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit deux petits objets noirs, minuscules dans la paume de son gant.  
« C'est pour ne pas trop entendre le bruit des armes, ça pourrait t'assourdir, et pour me parler sans avoir à crier. O.K. ? » le petit garçon hésita puis les plaça dans ses oreilles.

« C'est mon papa qui vous envoie ? »

Jack se souvint que cet enfant était le fils d'un candidat. Sans doute certain que tout ne pouvait que s'arranger. Autant que ça leur serve ;

« Oui. On te ramène chez toi. Moi, c'est Jack, et l'ours mal léché là-bas s'appelle Gabriel. Toi, c'est Tommy, c'est ça ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

« On va partir, mais je vais devoir te porter. Tu es d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui, hagard, puis hocha faiblement la tête. Jack réfléchit quelque secondes et le plaça dans son dos et détacha une des sangles de son équipement pour le maintenir.

Gabriel finit par venir l'aider, passant les sangles autour du petit garçon pour le soutenir.

Il hésita et sourit pour essayer de ne pas paraître menaçant malgré ses traits fermes.

"Allez, on y va. Jack, tu ouvres la marche, je te couvre. »  
Jack se mordit la lèvre et rechargea son fusil et hocha la tête

"5/5, Gab.", valida-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce après avoir vérifier le couloir vide.

Gabriel le suivait de près.

Le bruit de leur pas résonnait toujours dans les couloirs vides du lycée abandonné. Ils parvinrent à la sortie sans encombre ce qui les surprit eux-mêmes.

Gabriel semblait nerveux, il s'avança vers la porte en faisant signe à Jack de passer après lui. Il posa un doigts sur ses lèvres pour faire signe au garçon de se contenir et donna un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte qui s'ouvrit et tira trois fois avant de faire signe à Jack de s'avancer et de courir.

Jack obéit malgré l'air saturé de poussière et de fumée qui infiltrait ses poumons et les sons qui agressaient ses oreilles après le silence du bâtiment. Les balles volaient dans l'air acide, Gabriel les suivait utilisant ses deux armes pour les couvrir.

Jack ne sut jamais combien de temps il courut et combien de temps il suivit aveuglement les indications de Gabriel. Il perdit le compte de combien de fois il demanda au petit garçon s'il allait bien. Leur étrange trio fut rejoint par cinq membres de leur équipe pour les derniers mètres jusqu'aux barricades tenues par les soldats. Ils passèrent les barrages à bout de souffle malgré leur entraînement.

Gabriel rangea ses armes et se plia en deux pour reprendre un peu de force. Jack fronça un sourcil quand il le vit appuyé sur un point sous son armure. Il s'approcha et remarqua le sang qui tachait la veste « Gab, tu... »

Le Latino se redressa : « Je tiens, tout va bien »

Jack grimaça mais céda au yeux sombres de son capitaine et s'écarta pour le laisser se tenir debout face au haut commandement civil et militaire arrivé dans l'intervalle.

« Capitaine Reyes au rapport », dit-il en retirant ses mains de sa plaie et en croisant les mains dans son dos dans une position formelle. Seuls ses hommes le connaissaient assez voir les rides de douleur sur son front. Jack défit les sangles et posa l'enfant au sol, ce dernier vint se coller à sa jambe un petit peu intimidé par tous ses adultes et militaires armés autour de lui. Jack se baissa et lui caressa les épaules doucement.

« Votre action a été imprudente, capitaine », commenta un des membres des services secrets. Reyes releva les yeux vers lui.

« Sauf votre respect, nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait, monsieur », répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Jack devait se retenir de réagir face aux accusations de l'homme en noir. Cependant intervenir ne rendrait que la position du Latino plus fragile encore.

« Vous dévoilez aussi tôt était inutile et trop dangereux, Capitaine. »

« A quoi servent les soldats sinon à la guerre ? », répondit l'interpellé en arquant un sourcil, ouvertement provocateur, sûrement agacé de se faire juger par un membre des services secrets. « On a mis sur écoute de deux leurs lieux de rassemblement où a fait sauter une de leurs sources d'énergie. Ne dites pas que notre action était inutile», rajouta-t-il avec trop de rogne pour être poli. Un agacement compréhensible, mais que Morisson savait inutile face à ce genre de personne.

L'agent haussa un sourcils crispant un peut plus le latino qui prit la mouche :

« Vous n'aviez qu'à le faire quand vous en aviez l'occasion. »

« Ce n'est pas la question », répliqua l'homme en costard que Jack soupçonnait de n'avoir jamais poser un pied sur le terrain.

« Quelle est-elle alors ? »

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous imposé pour cette mission ? », questionna l'agent en avançant d'un pas vers Gabriel, un geste ridicule vue l'imposante stature du soldat.

Jack secoua la tête, aucune réponse ne serait la bonne - aucune de Gabriel en tout cas.

« Dis qu'on a suivit les ordres, Gabriel », murmura Jack, sachant que leur oreillette était toujours connectée et priant pour que son têtu de capitaine l'écoute.

Gabriel jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le côté, resta silencieux un instant, comme si il soupesait la réponse proposée puis reporta son regard sur l'homme en noir.

« Car mes ordres étaient ceux-ci. Je vous conseille pour plus de précision de voir avec mon supérieur », articula-t-il en serrant les poing.

L'homme releva le menton : « Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Jack s'approcha du commandant en charge de la zone qui s'était tenu prudemment en retrait. Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire signe que la pensé des services secrets était loin de faire l'unanimité. Une fois le civil disparut, le commandant s'approcha alors que Gabriel semblait se détendre un peu :

« Merci pour votre aide, Reyes, je crois que vous devez rentrer. »

« Le garçon vient avec nous ? »

« Je crois que vous êtes le mieux placé pour le ramener à son père. »

Le commandant sourit et se dirigea vers la navette après un salut. Son escouade le suivit alors que Jack prenait le petit garçon dans ses bras et montait dans la navette où deux des scientifiques les attendaient.  
« Capitaine Reyes, votre armure nous indique que vous êtes touchés. Asseyez-vous. »

Gabriel obéit alors que Jack s'approchait du deuxième médecin pour réclamer que ce dernier vérifie l'état de santé du petit garçon. Face à cette requête directe, le scientifique le dévisagea mais finit par hocher la tête : « Bien sûr, lieutenant Morrisson. »

–-

J'ai beaucoup avancé, et j'aurais pas aimer qu'on me laisse dans le suspense. Gabriel, têtu comme toujours. Jack qui essaye d'arrondir les angles et une troupe efficace sur le terrain.

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :Doesn't matter if it's not our day**

**chanson: who we are-imagine dragon**

–-

Tommy se serra contre une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. La lumière de fin de journée rasait le grand jardin intérieur de la villa. L'enfant était visiblement ravi de retrouver sa maison et sa famille après ces deux jours dans l'horreur de la guerre et de la ligne de feu. Le soldat se souvenait encore de son sommeil agité et de ses grands yeux effrayés dans la base militaire du Programme quand les médecins s'affairaient autour de lui pour vérifier que l'enfant n'avait rien d'autre que des blessures superficielles et une légère déshydratation. Tommy le vit et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui faire un petit signe, et le soldat répondit de même.

« Encore merci, capitaine, de m'avoir ramener mon fils », dit une voix grave derrière lui interrompant le bref instant de complicité entre le petit garçon et son sauveur.  
« Je suis lieutenant, Monsieur. Le lieutenant Morrisson, et c'est un honneur », répondit le jeune homme en lâchant la rambarde sur lequel il s'appuyait pour se tourner face à l'homme à qui il serra la main. L'homme semblait réellement reconnaissant et rassuré. Son liens de parenté avec le garçon ne laissait que peut de doute. Ses légères cernes laissaient supposer le peu de sommeil et le stress que l'enlèvement de son fils lui avait naturellement procuré. Il rendit la poigne au jeune soldat en se reprenant sans sembler en prendre ombrage

« Excusez-moi dans ce cas, lieutenant Morrisson. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« De même, navré que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. »

« Je ne peux que vous remercier de votre aide dans une situation comme celle ci. », insista l'homme avec une chaleur qui déstabilisa le jeune soldat qui préféra reprendre d'un ton plus formel :

« Et nous avons été ravis de pouvoir sauver votre fils. Il a été extrêmement courageux pour son âge. Mais je vous conseille de le tenir loin de toute ces histoires. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on doit apercevoir enfant. Il risque d'avoir besoin d'en parler. »

Le jeune père en costume accusa le coup avec une légère grimace. Jack leva le bras se rendant compte de son manque de tact.

« Si je vous ai offensé, je... »

L'homme fit un large geste de la main avant de l'interrompre :

« Non, vous avez raison, je le sais. J'ai été inconscient. Ce soir, ils seront partis loin de toute cette folie, là où j'espère que personne ne les trouvera. Mes positions politiques m'offrent de trop nombreux opposant pour que je laisse ma famille à leur portée. Omniaque ou humain », précisa-t-il en l'invitant d'un geste à le suivre dans les couloirs spacieux de la villa. Le décor était de cette sobriété luxueuse qu'offre l'argent. Quelques œuvres d'art raffinées soulignaient cette orientation. Jack pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en réfléchissant à une réponse acceptable.

« Je comprends, et ne m'en dites pas plus, monsieur. »

« Appelez moi Archibald. »

L'homme lui paraissait sympathique dans son costume, jeune, vif. S'il se souvenait bien, il comptait parmi les partisans de la paix. Des yeux noisette d'une sincérité rafraîchissante.

« Soit. »

Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètre à pas tranquille sans que Jack ne ressente le besoin de reprendre la parole. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Mes discours pacifiste sont-ils la raison de l'absence de votre commandant? »

Jack sourit, il savait qu'il était surprenant que cela soit lui.

« Nous n'avons légalement pas le droit de parler de politique. Nous sommes des soldat, la guerre est notre vie. Mais nous visons les mêmes objectifs. Et mon capitaine n'oublie pas que notre seul objectif restera toujours la paix », énonça Jack avec un sourire.

« Si nous partageons le même objectif, j'aurais aimé le remercier comme il se doit. Je veux dire, il est évident que les honneurs vous reviennent. Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous féliciter tout deux de votre efficacité. J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que je désapprouve vos actions. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre fait si il ne vient pas », essaya de le rassuré Jack. « Le Capitaine Reyes a été blessé durant l'opération. Rien de grave, mais il était préférable qu'il se repose. Je suis son second, il m'a envoyé pour m'assurer que votre fils arriverait chez vous et vous présenter ses plus sincères excuses de ne pas pouvoir vous rencontrer en personne. »  
Gabriel n'en avait rien dit. Mais Jack ne tenait pas à fournir des ennemis à son ami.

Archibald sembla gêné de ses propres paroles.

« Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Il est évident que je ne peux lui en vouloir de devoir se soigner surtout s'il a été blessé en sauvant mon lui souhaiterez mes vœux de bon rétablissement. »

« Ce sera fait », confirma Jack avec un sourire.

« Dites-lui également que mes remerciements sont plus que sincères et qu'il pourra toujours me considérer comme un allié. »

Jack étudia l'homme.

« Ce sera transmis. Cependant, sachez que nous aurions fais la même chose pour n'importe qui. »

« Je ne remets pas le moins du monde votre intégrité en cause, lieutenant Morrisson. Vraiment. »

Jack secoua la tête « Évidement, cependant, il serait mal vu que nous acception des remerciements publics alors que notre principal atout tient au fait que notre existence reste discrète. »

L'homme l'étudia puis hocha la tête doucement

« Je comprends. A la fin de cette histoire, rappelez-moi de faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous remercier comme il se doit. »

Ne se voyant pas refuser, le blondinet hocha la tête sans commenter. Après quelque politesses d'usage, il quitta la villa, impatient de retrouver la simplicité de la base. Il monta dans le transport aérien mobilisé et s'assit sur son siège en défaisant le haut de sa tenue d'apparat pour libérer sa gorge.

Arrivé au centre d'entraînement, il traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre l'infirmerie et prendre des nouvelles de Gabriel. Il n'avait eu qu'un message depuis leur retour des combat et esperait sincèrement qu'il irait entra et salua les scientifiques qui faisaient office de médecins pour le SPE :

« Bonjours, je peux voir Gabriel ou il est trop fatigué ? »

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil :

« Le capitaine Reyes guérit très vite, il va bien, nous l'avons juste gardé en observation. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. Si Gabriel allait mieux, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ?

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il trouva son commandant allongé, feuilletant un comics Marvel sur Iron-man et Capitaine America. En l'entendant entrer, le Latino releva les yeux vers son lieutenant.

« Salut, Boyscout, tu viens faire tes bonnes œuvres en rendant visite aux infirmes ? »

« Oh arrête, le médecin m'a dit que tu étais juste en observation. Tu lis ce genre de chose, toi ? », questionna-t-il en désignant la couverture du comics.

« J'adorais, ado. Ça a pas vraiment changé depuis. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir envoyer chez les richoux à ma place ? », s'enquit Gabriel en repoussant le livre sur le lit pour le regarder avec un sourire. Jack secoua la tête pour nier.

« Disons que je me demande pourquoi », choisit de formuler diplomatiquement Jack.

La réponse fit rire Gabriel qui porta la mains a son ventre en grimaçant malgré l'air encore taquin dans ses yeux. Jack soupira  
« Arrête de faire ton vieil ours blessé et réponds-moi. »

« Je rigolais car c'est exactement pour ça que je t'y es envoyé, Boyscout : tu fais très bien alors que moi, ça me soûle. Je suis doué sur le terrain, mais la politique ça m'énerve. »

Jack le regarda un instant hésitant quoi répondre puis s'humecta les lèvres : « si tu me l'avoues honnêtement, je ferais ce que tu voudras. Mais ne te sers plus d'excuses à la con, Ok ? »

Gabriel tendit la main : « Deal, Boyscout. Maintenant, aide moi à sortir de ce lit à la con. »

Jack soupira

« T'es sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? Tu es encore blessé », essaya-t-il

« Tu as dit toi même que j'étais qu'en observation. Et si je reste je vais devenir fou. »

Face à sa mine résolue, et se doutant qu'aucun de ses arguments ne ferait mouche, Jack l'aida à se redresser sans appuyer sur sa blessure encore fraîche mais cicatrisée puis à passer un sweat-shirt gris par dessus ses épaules.

Gabriel le remercia du regard mais marcha seul, probablement trop fier pour s'appuyer sur qui que ce soit.

La médecin lui rappela qu'il avait l'interdiction de s'entraîner et de trop forcer et qu'il devait revenir si la douleur augmentait. Gabriel le lui promis, cependant la jeune femme préféra insister auprès de Jack qui lui donna sa parole de faire attention à la santé de son capitaine.  
« Savannah... », gronda le Latino, la mains sur la poignée de la porte. La jeune femme rougit alors même que Jack notait que Gabriel l'avait appelée par son prénom - qu'il se promit de ne pas oublier.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortie, Jack résuma à Gabriel la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le père du garçon.

« En gros, beaucoup de blabla », commenta sobrement le latino en traversant les couloirs en terrain conquis.

« Et de remerciements », s'amusa Jack de la manière qu'avait Gabriel de détourner les paroles des politiques

Ils arrivèrent côte à côte dans la salle d'entraînement, où l'équipe au complet accueillit leur capitaine avec des applaudissement. Gabriel accepta les embrassades avec un sourire jusqu'à que le calme revienne.

« Alors maintenant on fait quoi ? », demanda un ancien Marine que Jack identifia comme Matty Grove.

Gabriel eut un sourire.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez pris une perm. »

« T'étais pas là », contre-attaqua une autre jeune homme assis sur une des tables.  
Le latino le regarda jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme détourne les yeux.

« Donc, si je vous suis, si je tombe au combat, vous vous assiérez tranquillement par terre », répliqua le latino d'un ton mordant qui fit se sentir coupable la moitié de l'assemblé :« Jack ? »  
Le prénommé se décolla du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé :

« Oui, Gab ? »  
Le latino ne se tourna même pas vers lui pour annoncer : « Tu prends le commandement pour l'entraînement. » Tous dévisagèrent Gabriel alors que Jack s'approchait de lui en essayant de se sentir à la hauteur et confiant en l'intuition de Gabriel. Ce dernier frappa dans ses mains : « Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! J'ai pas donné assez d'ordres ?! Allez ! En position. »

Jack se plaça à ses côtés, encore hésitant. Gabriel posa une main sur l'épaule musclée du plus jeune, qui hocha la tête : « Je te fais confiance »

–-

PS : Le Comics que Gabriel lit, c'est Civil War, (oui ça ne fais rire que moi).

–-

Chapitre un peut plus calme (en même temps je feras que des chapitres de guerres ça serrait vachement moins intéressant.) Le prochain parle de promesses et de petites victoires.

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :You could be the hero**

**chanson :hall of flame- the scripts**

* * *

Les entraînements s'enchaînaient, et Jack n'était pas réellement sûr de s'améliorer ni en tant que soldat, ni en tant que chef. Son instinct et ses stratégies pourtant réfléchies ne compensaient pas son manque de vision du terrain, et chaque réussite se soldait par la constatation douloureuse que seules les indications de Gabriel à son oreille lui avaient sauvé la vie. Au moins, il savait pourquoi c'était lui qui dirigeait l'escouade, remarqua la petite voix amère dans sa tête. Jack leva les yeux au ciel, épuisé contre lui-même.

Évidement que Gabriel était meilleur, il avait une ancienneté et un entraînement absolument inégalables. Comme la plupart, Reyes était un militaire de métier et non pas une recrue de service militaire. Il avait été sur le terrain avant même que Jack ne songe à s'engager. Il avait été commandant lors que lui faisait encore ses classes. Que Reyes soit meilleur que lui était absolument naturel, mais cela renforçait le sentiment désagréablement ancien du blond d'être une erreur de recrutement.

Bien sûr, le latino l'encourageait. Mais Jack se sentait mal de ne pas atteindre son niveau. C'était idiot et il était le premier à le savoir. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise du mess, perdu dans ses pensées circulaires et agacé.

Gabriel, voyant son second se morfondre, secoua la tête et se leva, quittant la pièce après avoir rangé son plateau à demi-entamé.

Malgré la frustration d'être forcé de rester à l'arrêt alors que sa blessure avait totalement guéri, cela lui avait permis de prendre du repos sans doute nécessaire après la mission. Gabriel se sentait plus serein et à l'écoute, en particulier envers Jack à qui il essayait d'apprendre le commandement, le traitant plus comme un élève que comme son second par moment.

Il avait également passé la semaine à travailler sur un problème de poids : le manque de vision de Jack, qui, en plus de le rendre moins efficace sur le terrain, par son absence de d'évolution visible, rongeait son moral. Le latino n'avait pas eu besoin de gros effort pour comprendre que Jack n'arrivait pas à voir qu'il progressait.

Aucun entraînement, aussi intensif soit-il, ne pouvait permettre une évolution aussi rapide. Gabriel le savait. Or il avait besoin d'un second opérationnel, et ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il poussa la porte de l'armurerie, les deux ingénieurs qui travaillaient sur les armes et les armures de la section expérimentale le saluèrent poliment. Comme les médecins, ceux-ci étaient des scientifiques civils, travaillant exclusivement pour le programme.

L'équipe était composée d'un jeune homme qui passait sa vie à programmer des gadgets, tellement capable de créer tout et n'importe quoi que Gabriel le voyait comme une réincarnation de Batman, et un autre un peu plus âgé qui parlait de ses inventions avec un sourire presque paternel. A son entrée, les deux étaient assis devant leurs écrans, leurs plateaux-repas posés à côté d'eux. De larges plans de travail encombrés de matériaux insolites et de pièces d'armure s'étalaient dans leurs dos. Les larges écrans offraient des visualisations 3D des inventions et des différentes armes de l'escouade.

Le plus jeune posa son repas et se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers lui :

« Capitaine, je crois que j'ai fini votre recherche, il reste de petits calibrages, mais j'aimerais voir cela avec celui qui va le porter. Car vous m'aviez dit que c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre que vous, c'est cela ? »

« Le soldat Morrison », avoua le capitaine en rentrant les mains dans ses poches, un peu curieux de ce que le jeune homme lui avait créé.

« Je vois, il devra l'essayer et se faire à sa présence avant de venir me voir pour régler les détails. Je vous déconseille un véritable champ de bataille pour une première utilisation », souligna le jeune scientifique, en sortant l'appareil qui semblait se fixer au niveau de l'oreille et amener un écran fin et transparent devant l'œil.

« Évidement », crut bon de préciser Gabriel.

Le jeune armurier lui montra comment le régler et présenta ses différentes fonctionnalités.  
La latino -assez curieux, il fallait l'admettre- le glissa sur son œil droit, laissant son œil directeur libre et l'alluma, essayant de s'habituer à cet écran bleu qui teintait tout ce qu'il voyait. Il battit de la paupière, affichant les différentes vues offertes par l'appareil pour marquer les cibles. C'était un entraînement en soi de comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Mais il était certain d'une chose : ça allait le faire.

Gabriel éteignit finalement l'appareil et le posa :

« Félicitations, Zackary, il est parfait. »

Le jeune ingénieur secoua la tête, agitant ses mèches blondes, et sourit, lui évoquant un instant Jack par ses réactions :

« Pas encore parfait, justement, mais disons que c'est un très bon prototype, on l'améliora avec le temps », annonça-t-il avec un petit air fier, quoi qu'il en dise.

Après les remerciements de rigueur, Gabriel quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement où il supposait trouver ses hommes et un blondinet au yeux bleus en particulier.

Il trouva Jack en pleine conversation avec un grand brun, étudiant une stratégie viable dans un milieu non-urbain. Arland était un ancien Marine, et sa connaissance dans ce genre de stratégie était sans doute intéressante. De fait, l'écoute et la prise en compte de Jack étaient relativement exemplaires. Il n'avait peut être pas une très bonne vision du terrain mais il savait donner confiance en ses hommes à défaut de le faire pour lui-même.

Gabriel s'approcha et écouta en silence les arguments des deux parties et l'échange de savoir entre les deux hommes. Arland le vit en premier et s'interrompit pour le saluer : « Capitaine. » Jack le regarda sans trop de nervosité, se félicita Gabriel.

« Arland, puis-je t'emprunter Jack avant l'entraînement ?» questionna-t-il, s'essayant au tact et à la diplomatie.

L'homme hocha la tête. « Évidement. »

En le regardant s'éloigner, Gabriel regretta sincèrement qu'Arland ait exprimé que ce que leurs grades respectifs exigeaient et non pas ce qu'il souhaitait. La voix de Jack coupa ses pensées :

« Tu voulais me parler ? Tu veux reprendre le commandement ? » espéra ouvertement ce dernier.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

« Non, je dois continuer la musculation que la médecin m'a prescrite avant de reprendre le combat. Je voulais te confier un truc », expliqua Gabriel, minimisant le fait que sa mise à pied l'agaçait profondément.

Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant l'appareil

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une visière tactique. Une petite innovation technologique pour t'aider. Offerte par notre armurier. J'aimerais que tu l'essayes. »

Jack observa l'objet avant d'oser le prendre. En le retournant entre ses mains, il objecta : « Je ne devrais pas être une exception. »

« Tu en es déjà un, tu fais partie des 25 soldats américains modifiés génétiquement, Morrisson. Tu es une exception ! », gronda-t-il gentiment

Jack le regarda, se doutant de ce que voulait arriver à faire Gabriel, puis céda face aux yeux sombres et déterminés de son ami. Il saisit l'objet et le plaça à son oreille. Le boyscout se dirigea vers le champ de tir pour essayer de se faire à cette nouvelle aide. Il saisit le fusil à impulsion et activa les robots, d'abord à un niveau intermédiaire. Sous le regard scrutateur de Gabriel, il se mit en mouvement, rapidement rejoint par quelques autres membres de l'escouade sans doute curieux. Gabriel, sans jamais commenter, augmenta la difficulté. Certains soldats sourirent de la blague de leur commandant alors que d'autres plaignaient à mi-voix le blondinet d'avoir un mentor pareil.  
Gabriel ne les écoutait pas. Son regard ne quittait pas le blondinet.

Jack se pensait peut-être en dessous de la moyenne du SPE, mais Gabriel, lui, voyait les immenses progrès qu'il avait déjà accomplis. Ses mouvements étaient mesurés et assurés. Les quelques instants d'hésitation dus à la visière avaient laissé place à une dangereuse efficacité. Gabriel voyait clairement ce que les instructeurs avant lui avaient perçu : un potentiel et une capacité d'adaptation qu'il aurait été criminel de ne pas exploiter.

Une faute que Gabriel n'était pas prêt à commettre.

Son sourire s'étira légèrement en voyant les scores s'afficher à la fin de la simulation : il avait réussi son pari.

Appuyé sur son arme, reprenant déjà son souffle, Jack le regardait : « Tu peux monter le niveau ? »

Un rire parcourut l'assemblée alors que Gabriel plantait ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleu océan de son ami : « Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça, je l'ai déjà fait. »

Jack écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer ni de raison valable de s'énerver devant cette preuve de confiance de son ami. Il s'intéressa enfin à son score, et secoua la tête incrédule. 98/100

Alors que certains cachaient sans doute leur jalousie en le taquinant pour son air niais, Gabriel intervint : « Je crois qu'il est grand temps de faire une vraie simulation, allez, en place ! »

Jack hocha la tête et rejoignit ses troupes. Certain que son ami serait à la hauteur, Gabriel se retira pour exécuter à la lettre la série d'exercices que lui avait fermement imposé le médecin pour reprendre sa forme. Il finit sa musculation avant de passer la main sur son flanc gauche où la cicatrice claire se détachait sur sa peau sombre.

On lui avait retiré la balle dans l'avion, car les modifications génétiques faisaient que la chair commençait déjà à se reconstruire autour de ce corps étranger. Gabriel se souvenait des médecins s'agitant autour de lui comme dans un rêve halluciné. Mais sans les anesthésiants rapides, il aurait pu continuer à se battre, il en était presque certain. De fait, trois heures plus tard, la peau s'était totalement refermée comme une promesse.

* * *

Bon, oui je suis fière de l'histoire que j'ai mit derrière la visière de Jack (oui je me suis amusé.) Pour teaser un peut le prochain, on va reparler un peut de combat et de guerre

* * *

Aller petit gens invisible, commenter, c'est toujours chouettes pour nous! Je crois en vous!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : I've got fire in my soul**

**chanson: Glitter & gold- Barns Courtney**

* * *

Les couloirs étaient remplis de fumée et encombrés de gravats. Le sol était jonché de débris de béton et d'omniaque. Progresser dans un terrain aussi accidenté prenait du temps et nécessitait une méthode particulière, surtout dans un lieu fermé. Ils devaient diviser leur attention entre plusieurs problèmes et donc souvent ralentir. Même filtré, l'air gardait un arrière goût acre de fumée. C'était désagréable.

Le bâtiment était une ancienne base militaire datant des années 2000 en béton armé.

Jack ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son pied avait dérapé sur un obstacle, manquant de l'envoyer au sol, mieux que les ennemis qui se présentaient à lui. Sa visière tactique semblait avoir du mal avec la fumée mais restait plus efficace que ses propres yeux.

Un mouvement dans la périphérie de son regard l'alerta. Jack releva la pointe de son viseur et tira deux fois, le bruit métallique cessa.

Il soupira. Tira une autre fois.

« Y'en à encore combien ? », râla-t-il

« Je veux bien la réponse, aussi », répondit la voix grave de Gabriel dans son oreille avec un sarcasme dégoulinant.

Jack avait cessé de compter les heures de sommeil qu'il ne récupérerait jamais. La cadence de leurs interventions avait drastiquement augmenté ces derniers mois. Comme la guerre qui faisait rage sur le territoire américain. Le programme du SPE avait montré son utilité plus d'une fois, sauvant des situations in-extremis en quelques heures ou en quelques jours.

Les décorations s'alignaient sur les épaules de Gabriel ; leur réputation grandissait avec, alors leur temps de repos se faisait engloutir dans une liste d'interventions qui ne cessait jamais de s'allonger.

Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils interviennent à trois lieux différents en même temps.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient levés à 2 heures du matin. Jack avait fait depuis longtemps le deuil de sa nuit mais il aurait aimé rentrer le plus rapidement possible.

Gabriel avait pris la décision d'aller de l'avant, le laissant travailler de concert avec Matthew Grove, renommé comme souvent Matty, un des soldats les plus jeunes du programme, un militaire de famille au type irlandais marqué et au sourire facile, dont Jack appréciait facilement la compagnie. Matty se battait avec un fusil presque identique au sien. Il avait également un certain talent pour les explosifs et les blagues trop référencées pour être réellement drôles. Il était cependant un des meilleurs coéquipiers que Jack avait pu avoir.

Le jeune sergent ouvrait la voie, avançant de front alors que le rouquin s'occupait de protéger leurs arrières. Seuls ses réflexes le sauvèrent, le projetant dans une roulade arrière où seule son armure lui permit de ne pas y perdre deux côtes dans les graviers. Il se releva en roulant et remercia les entraînements de Gabriel qui avaient permis à son cerveau de réagir avant même qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui ce passait.

Trois balles se logèrent dans les câbles de l'omniaque, envoyant ce dernier au sol avant même que Jack ne se redresse.

"Ça, c'est pour mon sommeil", grogna la voix de son coéquipier dans son oreillette, lui arrachant un sourire. Face à des situations aussi absurdes, le cynisme devenait une protection de leurs cerveaux pour ne pas céder à la pression.

"Le canal pourrait éviter de devenir une chatroom d'adolescents ?!", grogna la voix d'Arlan effaçant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut, le sourire de Jack.

Il était le sergent, il aurait dû être celui qui maintenait la discipline, pas l'inverse. Il ne trouva cependant rien à dire. Encore moins quand une autre voix retentit :

"Besoin de soutien."

Le cerveau du blond oublia la fatigue pesante la fumée et son entourage.

Gabriel avait besoin d'aide.

"Reçu. J'arrive", annonça-t-il - sa visière traça le message, alors qu'il essayait d'oublier le sang résonnant dans ses tempes. Il fit signe à son coéquipier de le suivre dans les boyaux de la base omniaque.

La prudence n'étant plus de mise, il avançait sans la moindre hésitation. Tirant et avançant en oubliant la prudence pour rejoindre son capitaine. Il lui fallut malgré tout sept minutes pour retrouver Gabriel.

Son armure était abîmée au niveau de son épaule, la tenue synthétique semblait brûlée et noircie autour, mais la peau de son ami, elle, semblait étonnamment intacte.

_Vive__nt__ le__s__ modification__s__ génétique__s__, _songea Jack.

Gabriel les repéra et désigna d'un signe de tête le groupe d'ennemis qui s'avançait et leur ordonna par un geste de passer à couvert avant d'envoyer une grenade.

Jack obéit et continua ses tirs. Leur coordination leur permit de résister aux vagues successives d'omniaques, se soutenant et protégeant leur arrières les uns des autres.

Le jeune soldat n'aurait su dire si le combat dura cinq minutes ou cinq heures. Surveiller la distance, tirer, vérifier que son ennemi ne bougeait plus et passer au suivant. Il avait cessé de compter ou de cherche à faire autre chose que limiter les dégâts. Comme leur rappelait régulièrement Kelmans, les bleus formés par les impacts disparaissaient moins rapidement qu'ils n'apparaissaient.

Il ne releva les yeux que lorsque plus aucune menace n'apparut dans son viseur. Il observa les corps métalliques encore fumants, cherchant finalement un sens à tout ça.

Ce fut la voix de Gabriel qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Reyes. Aile est sécurisée. Au rapport. »

Sans arrêter de surveiller les alentours, il entendit les rapports de chaque équipe se succéder sans réellement comprendre le sens des mots. Apparemment, la situation retombait lentement sous contrôle. Un bruit de course. Jack se crispa et se mit en joue, il ne se détendit que quand il reconnut l'uniforme de l'armée américaine.

Le capitaine se présenta et fit un salut officiel à Reyes qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Commandant Reyes, vous avez l'ordre de vous replier, votre intervention est finie. Nous finirons de nettoyer la base. »

Gabriel hocha la tête : « Très bien. Les gars ? » Il porta la mains à son oreillette : « on rentre, intervention terminée. »

Il fit signe à Jack et Matty de le suivre et s'éloigna avec assurance sans que Jack ne comprenne comment il arrivait à savoir où était la sortie de ce labyrinthe. Pourtant, ils arrivèrent bientôt à une de sortie du complexe militaire. Ils furent vite rejoints par les différentes équipes mais ne se détendirent réellement qu'une fois dans le transport. Des bavardages innocents s'élevèrent - des histoires de base-ball et de prochaines sorties, comme pour tenir à distance la tension et l'horreur. Comme d'habitude, les différents scientifiques voulurent s'occuper de leurs blessures, pour la plupart déjà refermées.

Jack apprit ainsi que la blessure la plus grave qu'ils aient à déplorer était une balle dans la cuisse pour Arland mais ce dernier parvenait à s'appuyer dessus.

Gabriel se laissa manipuler et céda quand la scientifique lui ordonna de passer dans l'aile médicale au retour.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Tous espéraient retrouver rapidement les couloirs propres et spacieux du SPE. Certains somnolaient, d'autres comme Jack montaient et démontaient leur arme pour ne pas céder à la fatigue tout de suite. Gabriel, lui, passa le reste du trajet à taper son rapport.

C'est ainsi qu'au lieu d'aller se coucher, une fois avoir retiré son armure, Reyes se retrouva fixé à un fauteuil médical, une seringue dans le bras pour vérifier que les blessures refermées ne cachaient pas une infection.

Reyes, laissant sa tête appuyée sur le fauteuil, observait le jeune médecin traverser la pièce pour lire les différents résultats des capteurs. Savannah Kelmans était une jolie brune aux yeux gris. Même si son métier ne lui laissait pas le temps de se mettre en valeur, elle dégageait un charme naturel et une assurance qui plaisaient indéniablement. Elle revint vers lui et retira l'aiguille de son bras et essuya le peu de sang qui s'était échappé de sa peau avant que cette dernière ne se referme presque instantanément. Gabriel grogna et se massa le creux du coude de sa main gauche.  
« Je crois que je préfère les omniaques », râla-t-il pour la forme.

La jeune femme le détailla, stoppant un instant ses allées et venues :« Essayeriez-vous d'insinuer que vous préférez des robots tueurs à mes aiguilles, capitaine Reyes ? »

« Ce n'est pas de l'insinuation », répondit Gabriel du tac-au-tac. « Je préfère un ennemi que je peux combattre. »

« Je vois », soupira la jeune femme sans relever la pique. « Je voudrais vérifier vos cicatrices. »

Le jeune homme se redressa et retira le t-shirt gris sombre estampillé de l'armée américaine qu'il portait. Il lui indiqua les cicatrices qui commençaient déjà à ressembler à de vieux souvenirs qu'il garderait à jamais comme héritage. La jolie scientifique les étudia, fronça les sourcil et regarda l'heure sur sa montre avant de noter quelque chose sur son calepin.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit Reyes en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre.

« Une constatation. Je vais faire quelques tests supplémentaires sur les échantillons que j'ai. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, la réponse déplut à Gabriel. Il s'agissait après tout de sa santé, non ?! De plus qu'elle lui refuse quelque chose l'agaçait profondément. Il n'avait jamais aimer attendre, il était de ceux qui veulent tout tout de suite. Sachant cela, il se força à se détendre avant que les machines ne s'emballent.  
« Sav'... S'il te plaît, explique-moi », plaida-t-il en essayant de museler la voix au fond de lui qui lui réclamait de l'exiger comme un commandant est en droit de le faire.

« Tu me demandes d'expliquer quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sûre. Gabriel, je suis payée pour vérifier ce genre de choses, alors laisse-moi faire mon travail. Tu seras le premier au courant si quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Donc quelque chose ne va pas, et ça me concerne. Je me trompe ? »

Savannah le dévisagea avec ce même regard qu'avaient beaucoup de gens qui connaissaient Reyes. Un mélange étrange entre de l'admiration face à son obstination, une certaine consternation de son incapacité à lâcher prise et une étrange résignation face à tout cela. Comme si l'autorité du Latino faisait que personne n'osait réellement lui en vouloir de tout contrôler.

« J'avais déjà noté que ta régénération était rapide. Mais elle semble réellement être supérieure à celle des autres. Je dois vérifier ça par rapport à l'ensemble des données que l'on possède. Ça pourrait vouloir dire que ton ADN a mieux réagi aux modifications que nous l'espérions. Rien de dangereux, juste du scientifique », souligna-t-elle. Elle rendit son t-shirt à son ancien amant pour clore cette conversation. « Allez, couvre-toi, j'ai fini. »

Reyes prit le vêtement.

« T'étais moins gênée la dernière fois. »

La jeune scientifique eut la décence de rougir à la remarque

« T'es un idiot. Allez, va te reposer ! »

Reyes obtempéra et ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner :

« Sav', promets-moi que je serai le premier au courant si quelque chose ne va pas. S'il te plaît. »

La médecin regarda le visage tailladé du Latino, ses yeux dérivèrent sur les épaules musclées dont elle se souvenait encore de l'étreinte pour revenir aux yeux sombres et troublants du Don Juan. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler autant. Faire plus aurait été une erreur.

« Tu as ma parole, Reyes. Bonne nuit. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Comme diraient mes chères betas, pauvre savannah qui ne sait pas dire non à Gabriel...

Akhoris j'espère que le reste de la conversation ne t'as pas déçu!

Alors, qui devine où je veux aller? Aller, à vos théories!  
A la semaine prochaine


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : I'm a hero and a villian**

**chanson : Who I am - The score**

* * *

La sueur coulait sur les muscles tendus, perlant sous l'effort alors que la poigne se faisait plus forte et douloureuse, crispant un peu plus les deux hommes. Les prunelles saphir affrontèrent celles sombres de l'homme face à lui, chacun refusant de céder, la fierté les empoignant à la gorge. Le blond sentait ses mèches se coller à son front alors qu'il essayait de renverser la situation. Il finit par sentir ses muscles céder sous la pression et son bras se faire plaquer contre la table avec violence alors que les autres applaudissaient en arrière plan, certains donnant de franches tapes dans les épaules de Jack en signe de soutien. Personne n'était encore arrivé à battre Gabriel.

Le latino, apparemment ravi, lui tendit la main: « Sans rancune, Jack ? »

Jack sourit et céda au vainqueur, essayant de se satisfaire du résultat : « Tu restes le meilleur. »

Mission après mission, l'amitié qui soudait les deux militaires était devenue indéfectible. Jack avait peu à peu acquis une assurance certaine mais, quand son supérieur se leva, il sourit et vint se placer à ses côtés, pire qu'une deuxième ombre.

« On doit s'y remettre », glissa-t-il à Gabriel. Il trouvait de plus en plus sa place dans l'escouade, le cadeau de Gabriel réparant lentement son orgueil abîmé et s'habituant petit à petit à la position dans laquelle le Latino l'avait mis.

« Personne d'autre ? », taquina Gabriel, levant les bras. Les soldat secouèrent la tête. Gabriel, rassuré dans son autorité, claqua des mains : « Alors en place ! » Alors qu'ils allaient tous se préparer, leurs alarmes bipèrent, et Gabriel soupira ; « Plus moyen de s'entraîner tranquillement. Allez, on a une mission, préparez -vous ! »

Jack hocha la tête en changeant son armure d'entraînement pour mettre celle réservée aux mission. L'habitude faisait qu'il ne leur fallait pas plus de dix minutes pour être tous prêts, aussi Jack et Gabriel se retrouvèrent très vite dans le bureau du Commandant. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un membre de la CIA, chose qui, aux yeux de Reyes, n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Capitaine Reyes, Lieutenant Morisson, je me présente, Agent Cristobal Johnson. Nous avons besoin de votre capacité de frappe », il appuya sur une télécommande et les écrans s'illuminèrent.

Le terrain s'afficha sur les différents écrans, accompagné de la photographie d'un agent. Reyes sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant le centre de la ville de Los Angeles. Que ce soit sa ville natale ne devait pas influencer sur son comportement, cependant il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûler la langue.

« J'ai loupé des rapports et Los Angeles est sous contrôle omniaque, ou ces derniers ne sont pas notre cible aujourd'hui ? »

La simple tension des épaules de l'agent lui indiqua la réponse avant même qu'il ne la formule :  
« Ce n'est pas votre cible. Du moins, pas directement. »

Gabriel se força à inspirer pour ne pas hurler. Il était un soldat, et il devait obéir, même contre ses propres conviction.

« On vous écoute. »

« Bien, votre connaissance du terrain nous sera utile. Il y a cinq jours, le commandant Nills a disparu. Il avait entre ses mains plusieurs dossiers sensibles, dont celui du SPE et d'autres missions restées secrètes jusqu'alors »

« Il a été enlevé ? », questionna Jack pas certain de comprendre cette introduction de mission.

« Malheureusement non, c'est ce que nous espérions pour être honnête. Mais il semblerait que le commandant n'ait pas eu besoin d'être menacé pour s'enfuir. Il nous est parvenu qu'il cherchait à vendre ses dossier au front omniaque contre de l'argent. »

« Presque surprenant », se moqua ouvertement Gabriel.

Jack lui adressa un regard, essayant de le faire taire.

Gabriel soupira devant la réaction de son second et croisa les bras sur son torse signe chez lui d'une certaine résignation.  
« Donc, quel sont les ordres ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu plus professionnel.

« Récupérer Nills et, surtout, les documents en faisant le moins de bruit médiatique possible. »

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« J'espère que vous comprenez que le risque est immense, non seulement pour l'armée, mais également pour vous mêmes, d'autres équipes et pour la ville de Los Angeles. J'espère que vous comprenez bien les risques auxquels on serait exposé si ces fichiers étaient entre les mains de nos ennemis. Toutes les vies de l'armée seraient exposées. Et votre ville natale deviendrait un des objectifs principaux des Omniaques, Reyes, vous l'avez compris. »

Jack se demanda un instant pourquoi l'agent insistait autant.

« Limpide, Agent Johnson, » répondit Gabriel en hochant la tête avec un serrement de mâchoire.

Jack sut qu'il avait loupé une partie du message.

Chose qu'il vérifia une fois sorti du bureau :

« C'est une chasse à l'homme ? »

Gabriel le regarda et soupira. « Disons que les informations sont plus importantes que l'homme », confirma-t-il en essayant de ne pas brusquer les bons sentiments de Jack.

« Donc, c'est mort ou vif, c'est ça ? », décida de s'assurer ce dernier.

« Oui », répondit succinctement le plus haut gradé.

Jack marcha quelque mètres avant de se décider à reprendre ; « On peut essayer vif, avant de condamner un homme, non ? »

« Il est déjà condamné. Il veut vendre des informations confidentielles à l'ennemi, Jack, face à une cour martiale, il sera condamné à mort. »

« Mais ce sera la justice », s'entêta Jack.

« Tss, Boyscout », siffla Gabriel en montant dans le transport où les attendait le reste des troupes.

Il parcourut les sièges du regard puis croisa les yeux bleus de Jack et sembla leur concéder : « Essayons de laisser la justice faire son travail. »

Il se détourna de son second pour reprendre sa voix de commandant :

« Okay, tout le monde m'enlève les signes de son armure, et que ça saute ! »

Durant le reste du trajet, Reyes eut le temps de trouver un plan d'action et de le partager avec son équipe. Il insista sur le fait qu'il préférait récupérer la cible vivante. Il ne précisa pas où s'arrêtait cette préférence, et personne ne posa de question. Apparemment, c'était clair pour tout le monde, jugea Jack toujours incertain.

La connaissance de Reyes de la géographie de sa ville natale et des habitudes des habitant leur permit une des interventions les plus rapides et les plus efficaces enregistrées par le S.P.E.. À cela, se rajoutait sûrement l'effet de surprise de leur intervention.

Même si le fameux Nills s'attendait à être pris en chasse, il n'avait pas envisagé de se retrouver face à une vingtaine de soldats surentraînés et un capitaine absolument résolu à ne pas lui laisser mettre sa ville natale à feu et à sang en attirant les Omniaques. Gabriel lui-même lui tomba dessus, l'envoyant au sol et lui brisant deux côtes au passage. L'homme avait soigneusement été menotté alors que le capitaine partait à la recherche des documents qu'ils étaient censé récupérer. Jack devait, lui, le diriger le groupe qui menait Nills au transport. L'homme s'était d'abord laissé conduire, étonnamment obéissant, jusqu'au moment où il le poussa violemment sur le côté pour s'enfuir, sachant probablement ce qui l'attendait face à une cour militaire.  
Perdu pour perdu, l'homme est prêt à risquer sa vie en tentant d'échapper à un peloton de soldats d'élite pour un espoir de liberté.

Arlan, qui était le plus proche, se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, les passants s'écartant instinctivement, préférant de loin ne pas se mêler au problème. De toute manière, leur fugitif n'hésitait pas à bousculer ceux qui restaient sur son passage.  
« Autorisation de tirer demandée », dit la voix d'Arland dans le réseau.

Jack s'empressa de hurler "non", figeant totalement Arland dans son mouvement. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand deux coups de feu retentirent tout de suite après. L'homme s'effondra immédiatement alors que Reyes apparaissait, armes au poing.

Il rangea les deux armes à sa ceinture et s'avança. Il s'agenouilla et vérifia que sa cible ne respirait plus - ses tirs ayant atteint sa colonne vertébrale et son crâne, il y avait bien peu de chance, jugea amèrement Jack.

Gabriel se redressa et se tourna vers Arland pour ordonner succinctement : « Ramasse-le, on rentre ». Il n'y avait aucune fierté dans son regard, mais pas le moindre signe de remord non plus.

Jack osa juste demander : « Et les documents ? »

« Je les ai », répondit Gabriel en montant dans le transport. Jack le suivit, ne sachant pas comment aborder le millier de questions qui lui venaient. L'indignation aussi.

Après tout, Reyes lui avait dit qu'il s'efforçerait de ramener leur cible vivante. Et Gabriel était un trop bon tireur pour ne pas avoir choisi ses cibles. Reyes avait décidé de le tuer. En son âme et conscience.

Jack mit une trentaine de minutes à parvenir à choisir ses mots. Il se leva, rejoignit son capitaine et s'assit à ses côtés. Conscient qu'ils testaient là les limites de leur amitié comme de leur confiance réciproque, il attendit patiemment que Gabriel ait fini de remonter son arme et lui donne la parole - à sa façon : « Tu as réfléchi ? »

« T'as raison sur un point », décida de lui accorder Jack.

« Lequel ? », demanda Gabriel ouvertement surpris.

« Je suis un Boyscout, faut croire », reconnut Jack. « J'aime pas prendre des vie, encore moins quand ça peut être évité. »

Gabriel soupira. « Nous y voilà. J'ai fait un choix, Jacky : un homme coupable contre une ville de milliers de personnes. »

« Ta ville. »

« Tu crois que j'aurais agi autrement pour une autre ville ? Jack, j'avais cinq seconde pour choisir et j'ai pris le parti des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Pour le moment, Los Angeles a subi très peu de la guerre, tout comme l'Indiana. Si on peut préserver ces gens de la guerre, ça valait ce sacrifice. »

« C'est comme ça que tu le justifies ? », s'effraya Jack devant la montagne de calme de Gabriel.

« Et c'est ce que je me répéterais toutes les fois où je n'arriverai pas à dormir », répliqua le Latino à voix basse, outré de se faire ainsi juger par son second mais visiblement conscient de la présence des autres autour d'eux. Jack pensa logiquement qu'il allait remettre la suite à plus tard mais Reyes n'arriva pas à ne pas continuer à se justifier : « Écoute, Morisson, le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc. Nills savait le risque qu'il encourait en essayant de vendre ces documents, il savait tout autant ce qu'il risquait en essayant de fuir. Il avait fait son choix. J'ai fait le mien. Je ne dis pas que c'était la seule solution. Je dis juste que c'était la limite des risques que j'acceptais de prendre pour un homme comme lui contre le bien commun. Pour moi, sauver quatre millions de personnes était la priorité. Tu peux penser autrement si tu veux, mais n'oublie que je suis celui qui donne les ordres. »

Jack hésitait encore à répliquer, mais la porte du vaisseau s'était ouverte sur l'aire d'atterrissage. Gabriel soupira, sans doute conscient qu'ils étaient allés trop loin dans leur désaccord.

« Finissons cette conversation en privé », décida-t-il en se levant pour sortir. Jack lui emboîta diligemment le pas.

Un groupe de l'armée les attendait silencieux. Le léger non de la tête de Gabriel leur suffit à comprendre que leur erreur de casting était morte.

La mission n'avait au final pris qu'une poignée d'heures, Reyes insista pour qu'ils reprennent l'entraînement prévu, acceptant seulement de sauter sur les exercices de tir pour se concentrer sur des jeux de lutte. Peut-être pour vider le reste des tensions, imagina son second sans aller jusqu'à vérifier sa théorie. Jack se retrouva contre Arland qui prit facilement l'avantage et le conserva tout du long. Ce fut encore l'ancien Marine qui lui proposa de rester pour lui montrer quelques techniques alors que le reste de l'escouade allait manger.  
Très peu tenté par le fait d'aller s'asseoir autour d'une table avec Gabriel, Jack accepta. Arland était comme Gabriel un instructeur efficace mais qui n'hésitait pas à lui en mettre une pour qu'il apprenne. En voyant son poing gauche d'un peu trop près, Jack remarqua pour la première fois l'alliance que ce dernier portait.

« T'es marié ? », vérifia-t-il en se redressant une énième fois. Il retira son t-shirt dégoulinant de sueur pour se remettre en garde.  
« Ouais », confirma sobrement l'ex-Marine en se remettant en garde avant de le reprendre : « Mets tes poings plus haut, baisse tes coudes... » Il attaqua quasiment en même temps , Jack parvint à éviter les coups in extremis et répliqua. Il eut au moins la satisfaction d'avoir percé sa garde avant de se retrouver au sol bloqué par la poigne de son subalterne.

« C'était un leurre, c'est ça ? », s'enquit Jack d'une voix assez désespérée..

« Gagné, Lieutenant. Si la prise est trop belle, méfie-toi », confirma Arland en se redressant souplement, permettant à Jack de respirer normalement. Ce dernier accepta la main tendue de son adversaire et se redressa pour se remettre en garde.

« Je finirais par l'intégrer », décida-t-il d'en rire. « Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Arland avança, Jack évita. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous les deux en garde

« Alexie. Pourquoi ? »

Jack attaqua à son tour, faillit l'entraîner dans une prise, échoua et se remit en position.

« Comment tu fais pour être loin d'elle ? », enquêta Jack, sincèrement curieux. Il y avait donc des couples qui survivaient à la guerre ? La nouvelle valait presque d'avoir sans doute raté le repas.

Arland attaqua à son tour : « Change tes appuis. Elle travaille dans l'Air force, et on est heureux de se retrouver. »

Jack demanda une pause par signe.

« Et pourquoi tu as accepté de rentrer dans le SPE ? Je veux dire... C'est plus risqué et tu peux plus la voir, non ? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, Lieutenant. Le devoir. Ça fait beaucoup de questions, non, Lieutenant ? »

« N'est-ce pas le marque d'un bon commandement de connaître ses hommes ? », lui opposa Jack avec une certaine morgue. Il avait peut-être encore des choses à apprendre au corps à corps mais il était le lieutenant de Gabriel !

« Reyes n'en sait rien non plus », répondit Arland en haussant les épaules. « Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être un bon commandant. »

« Je suis pas sûr de vouloir être comme lui », répliqua Jack s'essayant à une attaque surprise. Arland se laissa d'abord entraîner et utilisa leur vitesse pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du tatami. Il le rejoignit néanmoins pour lui tendre la main.

« Tu lui en veux tant que ça d'avoir tiré ? », demanda-t-il alors que Jack se redressait avec une grimace.

Voyant la poitrine de son adversaire se soulever rapidement, Arland alla chercher deux bouteilles d'eau et deux serviette et lui en tendit une de chaque - ce que Jack accepta. Après une longue gorgée d'eau, il regarda Arland : « Comment tu sais ? »

« Vous vous êtes pris la tête dans le transport. C'était pas très discret. »

« Certes», soupira Jack avant de reprendre une gorgée. « Il aurait pu viser la jambe, ou l'épaule. Il n'était pas obligé », commenta-t-il finalement.

Arland le dévisagea avant de répondre : « Bien sur que si. »

Jack le regarda surpris : « Comment ça ? »

Arlan soupira : « Reyes n'est pas un débutant. Et le blesser aurait été une erreur. T'as jamais fait ce genre de mission, lieutenant. On a tous pensé comme toi au début. Tous. Mais on a appris une chose ; quand on accule un loup, il mord. J'aurais pu prendre une balle, moi, ou Matty, ou Nael, ou toi. Ou un passant qui n'avait rien demandé, un enfant ou un vieillard. Il était coupable. Et tu apprendras qu'il vaut mieux sacrifier les coupables que de regretter d'avoir hésité. Pour ton sommeil. »

Jack se sentit obligé de lui faire face pour rappeler : « Je n'ai nul besoin de leçon, Arland. »

« Non, tu as besoin d'expérience. Et cette erreur doit être commise au moins une fois pour être comprise. Mais n'en veux pas à Reyes de ne pas vouloir de plus de sang sur ses mains. »

Arland prit sa bouteille d'eau et s'éloigna avant de se tourner vers lui : « Bienvenue dans les forces spéciales, Morisson. Je crois que tu commences à comprendre ce que cela implique. » Il sortit sans laisser le temps à Jack de protester. Le jeune lieutenant resta là, désemparé.

Faute de meilleure idée, il se mit sous une douche brûlante, et ses pensées s'éclaircirent en même temps que ses muscles se dénouèrent.

Le dilemme de Reyes finit par lui apparaître clairement : ne pas tuer l'homme revenait non seulement à mettre son escouade en danger, mais également plus de 4 millions de civils.

Que valait la mort d'un seul homme face à la vie de milliers d'innocents ?

Une part de lui souhaitait sauver un maximum de vies. Mais une autre part de lui se disait que si on accepter ce genre de calculs et de raccourcis, quelles limites pouvait-on se fixer ? A quel moment un sacrifice perdait sa valeur ?

Il finit par abandonner ses pensées circulaires et enfiler une tenue propre avant de fermer son casier et de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe au mess. Il s'assit en face de Gabriel qui prit grand soins de ne pas lâcher un mot du repas.

Le plus jeune ne sut quand prendre la parole pour s'excuser. Le temps qu'il trouve en lui le courage, une voix les interpela : « Capitaine Reyes, Lieutenant Morisson, le commandant veut vous voir ! »

La voix était assez forte pour que les deux soldats ainsi nommés se tournent du même ensemble vers l'origine de l'appel - la secrétaire qui se tenait à l'entrée du mess. Ils se regardèrent puis rangèrent leur plateau avant de suivre la petite femme d'âge moyen qui avait réduit à néant leur besoin de sommeil et leur possible conversation.

Jack n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour sentir l'agacement de son Capitaine, aussi, il resta sagement silencieux jusqu'aux bureaux. La secrétaire les annonça et les deux soldat entrèrent dans le bureaux et saluèrent.

Dans le bureau les attendait le commandant en bonne compagnie : deux membres des services secrets ainsi que trois inconnus. Deux hommes à la posture clairement militaire malgré leur costard et une femme qui, malgré ses trente centimètres de moins et sa jolie jupe, semblait avoir plus d'autorité que la plupart des hommes dans cette pièce.

Elle semblait d'ailleurs être l'instigatrice de cette réunion car ce fut elle qui prit la parole la première :  
« Commandant, je vous remercie d'avoir organisé cette entrevue aussi rapidement. Capitaine Reyes, Lieutenant Morrisson, je suis navrée de vous avoir interrompue dans votre programme. Je me présente, Gabrielle Adawe, je suis sous-secrétaire à l'ONU. »

Elle tendit sa main. Jack, attendit de voir la réaction du Latino, qui s'avança et saisit la main élégante de la diplomate dans sa grosse patte calleuse de militaire et offrit un sourire tel que Jack regretta qu'il ait oublié son énervement précédent. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du gringue à une politicienne. Encore moins devant la CIA.

« Vous semblez déjà savoir qui je suis, mais j'en suis ravi », commenta-t- il donnant un peu plus l'envie à Jack de lui mettre des baffes.

Dire que c'était le même qui clamait haut et fort ne pas aimer les politiques et leur hypocrisie. Cependant, le lieutenant prit sur lui quand le jeune femme lui tendit la main et sourit :

« De même. Adawe, c'est ça ? »

« Exact. »

« Pouvons-nous savoir en quoi notre présence est nécessaire ? », questionna Jack, préférant de loin garder l'étiquette du diplomate plutôt que de laisser Gabriel parler.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas prendre ombrage du silence Gabriel et sourit :

« J'y viens. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la crise Omniaque ne touche pas que les États-Unis, la situation est critique dans la plupart des pays d'Europe, d'Afrique, d'Asie et évidement, américains. L'ONU est submergée de demandes. Et, elle a trouvé une réponse. »

Presque convaincant, jugea Jack, se demandant quel serait leur rôle à jouer. Leur céder les secrets du programme ? Travailler avec eux ?

« Et quelle est-elle ? », demanda Gabriel, probablement déjà lassé des grandes phrases.

La jeune femme sortit deux pièces de métal avec un étrange symbole.

« L'initiative Overwatch. »

* * *

Et voilaaaaaa! L'initiative est en marche. Adawë arrive, Jack en marre de Gabriel, Gabriel... Reste Gabriel. Et Arland vient de trouver de la profondeur XD  
Des commentaire? Semaine prochaine la conclusion de cette proposition, et on reviendra un peut plus sur Gabriel

J'espère que ça vous plait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :****When you close your eyes what do you see?**

**chanson: Man or a Monster- Zayde Wolf**

* * *

Quand Jack se coucha dans son lit après un longue soirée de conversation diplomatique, ce ne fut pas pour dormir. Et ce malgré la fatigue. La proposition d'Adawe, la fameuse initiative Overwatch, le comportement de Gabriel et la mission du jour même : tout cela faisait beaucoup trop pour son cerveau. Alors il décida de profiter de cette absence de sommeil pour faire le point sur ce qu'il en pensait.

Il aurait eu besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de neutre. Ses parents peut-être, mais ces dernières étaient loin de tout ses questionnement, reposant définitivement six pied sous terre. Jack voyait bien une personne qui pourrait au moins étouffer ses doutes existentiels.

Mais un coup d'oeil à son réveil lui rappela qu'on appelait pas les gens à 3 heures du matin - fussent-ils proches de lui.

Jack s'éveilla lentement quand son réveil sonna. Il avait passé une trop grande partie de sa nuit à réfléchir pour être en forme. Il écrasa sa saleté de réveil et se força à se lever. Il enfila son treillis et passa son t-shirt noir estampillé SPE et, dans une habitude mécanique et purement militaire, fit le lit et rangea la chambre. Ca ne servait à rien de prendre une douche avant de faire un entraînement. Il rejoignit le terrain, passant une main sur son visage pour essayer d'en chasser le sommeil. Il arriva comme d'habitude avec cinq minutes d'avance et remarqua que, contrairement à son habitude, Gabriel n'était pas présent sur les lieux.

Le capitaine arriva in extremis, courant légèrement, et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que la normale. Tous le taquinèrent sur son retard alors qu'ils commencaient à courir autour du terrain, mais Reyes semblait mettre un point d'honneur à courir loin devant eux et à les ignorer.

Jack ne se mêla pas aux commentaires même s'il avait ses propres intuitions : Gabriel avait le même air qu'un autre latino de sa connaissance en sortant du lit, le même sourire fier que quelqu'un qui a obtenue ce qu'il veut et les cheveux en bataille de ceux qui venaient de se réveiller et trop de cernes pour avoir bien dormi. Pourtant, Jack aurait mit sa main au feu que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec un cauchemard ou des remord de la veille. Jack se souvenait que trop bien que Gabriel s'était proposé de raccompagner Adawe pour qu'elle ne se perde pas dans les couloirs. Du, moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Pour faire court, Jack n'était pas certain que Gabriel ait dormi dans sa chambre et encore moins seul.

Si Jack était prêt à lui pardonner et était également prêt à s'excuser de sa propre réaction, il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils aient une conversation sur sa manie de mettre des personnes proches du Programme dans son lit.

Il accéléra pour se placer aux côtés de Gabriel qui ne pipa d'abord pas un mot, sans doute encore vexé de la veille. Jack se retourna un instant pour vérifier que leurs confrères étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir d'oreille indiscrète avant de demander :

« Chaude nuit ? »

Reyes le regarda, surpris, puis rit légèrement, sans doute content de la complicité proposée :

« Délicieuse pour tout t'avouer. Un peu trop courte. »

« Dire que je t'ai fait confiance pour la raccompagner. »

Gabriel sourit : « Pour ma défense, je l'ai effectivement raccompagnée. »

« Vous avez parlé au moins ? », s'enquit Jack.

Gabriel le regarda avec une surprise qui parut sincère à son second : « Parler de quoi ? »

« Overwatch », répondit Jack en s'invitant à la patience.

Gabriel secoua la tête en continuant à courire et mit cinq minutes à répondre.

« Si. Mais mon premier engagement est pour les États-Unis. Le projet est intéressant, je le reconnais. Mais j'ai signé pour le SPE, boyscout, et je suis pas du genre à rompre mon engagement », expliqua-t-il avec intransigeance.

Jack hocha la tête : « Et parce que nos collègues de la CIA ont pris soin durant la conversation de nous faire comprendre qu'il en était hors de question ? », demanda Jack, se souvenant de la veille

« Peut-être, en partie », concéda Gabriel en stoppant sa course pour commencer des étirements. Les hommes ralentirent mais croisant le regard de Jack continuèrent quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter.

« Le Commandant avait l'air plus ouvert à cette proposition », reprit Jack.

« Et il n'a pas le droit de s'opposer au conseil restreint de l'ONU . Je suis pas certain qu'il approuve dans le fond. Et pour moi, la question est que je me suis engagé auprès de nos homme, et que je compte pas disparaître malgré des offres aussi tentantes et alléchantes. »

« Donc, ça t'intéresse », commenta Jack en finissant de s'étirer.

« Évidemment ! Jack, elle nous propose d'être les commandants d'une organisation internationale. N'importe qui serait tenté. Mais je laisserai pas les gars sur le côté sans personne pour les mener. » Le latino se stoppa une seconde et fixa son second : « Tu veux les rejoindre ? »

« Je penses qu'on serait en capacité d'y faire plus de choses », nuança Jack.

« Si tu le souhaite, vas-y, je te forcerais pas à rester, encore moins à rester sur le banc de touche d'une telle occasion. »

Jack prit le temps de réfléchir une demi seconde avant que la réponse ne s'impose à lui :« Non . »

« Non ? »

« Sans toi ça n'aurait aucun sens » Gabriel dévisagea son second et hocha la tête, flatté. Jack reprit : « Et désolé pour ma réaction d'hier, j'ai réagi comme un bleu. »

Gabriel lui saisit l'avant bras et l'attira dans une accolade virile avant de le faire chuter au sol en riant « C'est rien, Gringo », dit-il en tendant la main.  
Voyant les autres s'approcher, Jack se redressa et le regarda. Il n'aurait sans doute pas d'autres occasions d'aller au fond des choses : « E para la Zorra ? » A force de fréquenter Gabriel , il avait appris une base d'espagnol assez simpliste mais qui leur permettait de parler sans être trop compris.

« Zorra ? Je peux savoir de qui tu parles comme ça, cabrone ? » s'indigna Reyes.

« Adawe ? C'est pas comme ca qu'on dit ? »

« Non, là, tu viens de l'insulter. Et moi aussi au passage. Et pour te répondre, ça n'ira nulle par. On a tous des obligations, et elles ne sont pas les mêmes. »

« Et comment j'aurais pu dire ? Poliment ? »

Gabriel réfléchit : « Novia. » Il y avait plus de sentiment dans un seul mot que dans tout le reste de leur conversation, et cette idée coupa toute réplique à son second.

L'entraînement se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur générale. L'été était revenu, les entrainement dehors, loin d'être une corvée était devenue un moyen pour l'équipe de resserrer ses liens, les taquinerie allaient bon train. La guerre poussait les soldats à profiter des moments simples quand ces derniers arrivaient.

« Commandant Reyes, je pourrais vous parlez ? » La docteur Savannah Kelmans se tenait au bout du terrain, un dossier sous le bras. Quand Gabriel s'approcha, elle précisa avec toute la formalité de rigueur : « En privé, si cela ne vous gêne pas. »

Reyes plissa les yeux et éleva la voix :

« Morisson, fais en sorte qu'ils se bougent, je les trouve mous, je reviens. »

Il regarda la scientifique « je vous suis, Doc' »

Savannah resta silencieuse et tourna les talon. Ses lèvres restèrent closes tout le chemin jusqu'à son bureau Une fois la porte fermée, elle inspira et expira.  
« Je t'ai fait une promesse, mais je risque mon grade. Alors, joue pas à l'imbécile. Okey ? »

Gabriel resta debout, trop nerveux pour s'asseoir :

« Une promesse ? Ca a à voir avec la modification de la dernière fois ? »

La jeune femme s'assit et hocha la tête :

« Tes résultats dépassent l'entendement et toutes nos espérances pour la suite. »

Gabriel la regarda : « On dirais le teasing d'un film. Tu pourrais me dire ce qui ce passe ? »

La scientifique soupira : « C'est.. tellement fous. Je suis même pas sûre de pouvoir l'expliquer. »

Elle tourna son écran et lança une vidéo:

« Voilà ce qu'il ce passe quand on expose tes cellules à de forte dose de stress électrique. »

Il reconnue une tache de sang posée sur une lamelle de verre devant l'objectif de la caméra.

« Test numéro 78, échantillons du soldat 24, le capitaine Reyes. »

« Contact électrique 7 volts envoyé. »

Le contact avec l'électricité fit se transformer le sang, en une légère fumée violacée.

« Stop » La fumée bougea puis reprit son apparence de sang.

Gabriel resta silencieux

« Et que dois-je en retenir ? »

La jeune médecin le regarda : « Tu n'as pas compris le potentiel. Tes cellules... peuvent se modifier, s'unir et se recréer en une infinité de possibilités. Et plus le temps va croissant, plus ta capacité de régénération accélère, tes cellules se multiplient à l'infini." Elle hésita encore avant d'ajouter un ton plus bas : "ça pourrait te rendre immortel. Tu te rends compte du potentiel que tu es ?! Tu as relevé toutes nos espérances d'un cran. Et, plus encore, ça signifie que tu pourrais le faire consciemment ! »

Reyes la regarda, incrédule : « Donc, je suis, genre... mutant. »

« Non, mutants, vous l'êtes tous. Toi, je suis pas sûre que tu sois encore humain. Ton organisme... est un miracle. Nous comprenons à peine les capacités de ces échantillons, alors … Pour toi... J'en sais rien. Il nous faudra des mois, peut-être des années pour comprendre tout ce que cela implique. »

Gabriel la regarda « Excuse-moi de ne pas partager ton excitation scientifique, Savannah, mais concrètement... »

« Concrètement ?! J'en sait rien, Reyes... J'ai pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement et encore moins des risques.. »

« Tu me l'aurais pas dit en personne si tu ne voulais rien de moi. Dis moi où est le 'mais ' », dit Gabriel abandonnant toute forme de diplomatie pour donner des ordres. Légèrement intimidée, la jeune médecin s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre :

« J'aimerais te sortir du terrain, on a besoin de plus que des échantillons. Si on arriver à provoquer ces changements de manière contrôlée... les Omniaques ne seraient plus jamais un problème. Pour personne. Ce serait une arme tellement... » Elle le regarda puis acheva sa phrase : « invincible. »

Non, fut la première réponse de Reyes, quitter le terrain le faisait se rebiffer, comme un animal sauvage qu'on aurait voulu faire docilement entré dans une cage. Mais comprendre ce qu'il était avait aussi son intérêt.

« Si je dit non ? », demanda finalement Gabriel broyant le dossier de la chaise sur lequel il s'appuyait.

La scientifique le regarda et secoua la tête :

« Je veux pas aller contre ta volonté, Gabriel. Mais rends-toi compte de la chance que tu offrirais au monde. Rends-toi compte de la possibilité que tu offrirais à la guerre. Tu ne serais même pas un soldat. »

Gabriel soupira, serrant un peu plus ses doigts sur la chaise, le métal gémit sous la pression exercée. « Non, je deviendrais juste un rat de laboratoire ! », s'énerva -t-il élevant la voix pour la première fois, perdant clairement son calme

« Tu deviendrais une arme ! » répliqua la scientifique « Et c'est déjà ce que tu es. »

La réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Gabriel bien que ses muscles restaient tendus à l'extrême.

Le silence s'éternisa sans qu'aucun des deux n'envisage de reprendre, chacun réfléchissant à tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Ok... J'aurais pas dû te dire ça comme ça... Et je devrais te laisser y réfléchir. »

Gabriel passa une mains dans ses cheveux essayant d'accepter cette forme de trêve :

« Ouais. Et je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps. » Il la regarda « Je peux te faire confiance pour que ça reste entre nous en attendant ? »

« Tu te rends compte des risques que ça me ferait prendre ? »

« Oui, Et je me rends compte que je risque de devenir un rat de laboratoire si tu parles. Et si ça doit être le cas, j'aimerais l'avoir choisi. »

La jeune scientifique baissa les yeux « Je comprends. Et je serai de ton côté. Mais, quoi qu'il se passe, ne laisse pas ce potentiel inexploité, par pitié. »

Gabriel resta silencieux un instant puis hocha la tête :

« Tu as ma parole, Kelsmans. »

* * *

Pas taper! Bon, j'ai finit un de mes développement pour Gabriel... Pourtant.. On sait tous que Jack était pas au courant. alors qu'est ce qui pourrait bien ce passer dans le chapitre suivant? Vous penser que Gabriel va refuser ? Ou qu'autre chose va l'en empécher?  
L'espace commentaire est la pour ça  
J'ai enfin réussit à avancer dans mes chapitres, du coup je suis de très bonne humeur!  
à la semaine prochaine!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :****Come home with me, and sleep with me 'til light**

**chanson: Matty Grove- Adela Diane**

* * *

Gabriel ne savait plus quoi penser, la proposition de Savanna lui prenait la tête : d'un côté, il ne voulait abandonné ni le terrain ni ses homme et encore moins Jack - surtout quand ce dernier avait refusé d'intégrer Overwatch pour lui. De l'autre. il avait envie de comprendre ce qu'il était devenu. La présentation de la scientifique lui revenait en boucle, éveillant en lui fascination et curiosité. La première avait bien plus de valeur, du moins ses yeux. Cependant dès qu'il croyait avoir pris sa décision, la question lui revenait au milieu de la nuit, empêchant son sommeil dans une lancinante tentation. Tu n'es plus vraiment humain, avait dit Savanna. A quel point cette information était vraie ? S'il avait vraiment le pouvoir de stopper la guerre, c'était égoïste de ne pas le faire... Mais a contrario quand il s'approchait du bureau de la scientifique, c'était le visage de Jack qui s'imposait à lui.

Il continua de frapper le sac de sable pour passer ses nerf, la nuit était avancée et, malgré l'heure tardive, la fatigue ne prenait pas le dessus sur son dilemme. Il frappa plus fort le sac, agacé de ne pas parvenir à prendre une décision et à s'y tenir.

« Je n'aimerais pas être celui que tu imagines à la place de ce sac. »

Gabriel se tourna vers son second, sincèrement surpris de sa présence

« C'est pas toi, si ça peut te rassurer », dit-il en massant ses poings endoloris et, se retournant vers le sac. Jack sembla curieux de cette affirmation et haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que tu pensais vraiment à quelqu'un ? Tes insomnie ont l'air plus intéressantes que les miennes. »

« En quelque sorte », répondit Gabriel. Il n'était pas énervé, juste frustré contre lui-même.

« C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? », demanda Jack en s'approchant, observant son capitaine recommencer à frapper le sac.

« On va dire que oui », soupira Gabriel.

Jack s'appuya sur un des mur de la salle et le laissa finir sa série avant de proposer : « Tu veux pas d'un vrai combat ? »

Reyes soupira. « On devrait dormir », dit-il. Il ne voulait surtout pas avouer à Jack ses tourments intérieurs. Jack soupira en écho, sentant à quel point Gabriel ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait

« Je doute que tu sois prêt de dormir. Mais je crois qu'il me reste toujours la bouteille d'alcool de notre dernière sortie, tu sais . »

Gabriel le regarda, essayant probablement d'évaluer le sérieux de sa proposition. Jack put ainsi le détailler et s'effrayer de la fatigue qui lisait sur ses trait tirés. Il espéra que Gabriel cède pour pouvoir lui en parler.

« On devrait pas. » Il attrapa une serviette et la glissa dans sa nuque.

La remarque fit sourire sarcastiquement Jack. Après plus de deux ans de vie commune, il commençait à connaître plutôt bien son capitaine. Probablement mieux que la propre mère de ce dernier.

« Depuis quand les interdits du SPE te limitent ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles », grogna Gabriel avec un faux regard noir et méfiant.  
« Je te rappelle nos dernières sorties hamburger ? », proposa Jack en immobilisant le sac de sable.  
« Va pour l'alcool », céda Gabriel avec un petit sourire amusé. « J'avoue que je suis toujours curieux de voir où sont les limites de nos capacité », rajouta-t-il en retirant les bandages qui protégeaient ses phalanges avant de le suivre dans les couloirs.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre de Jack se fit en silence, les deux soldats étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et l'un comme l'autre préférait se taire que de parler pour ne rien dire.  
Quand ils approchèrent des chambres, un bruit bien connu de coups portés dans de la chair humaine les fit régir tous les deux. Un regard à peine échangé leur suffit pour s'élancer de concert vers l'origine du bruit. Ils arrivèrent sur une drôle de scène.

Matty, un des benjamins de leur équipe, était aux prises avec un homme dont l'uniforme était clairement militaire. Pourtant, Jack était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Néanmoins, et sans doute pour finir de compliquer les choses, l'inconnu avait un grade de commandant.  
Comme tous les soldat du programme, Matty Grove pouvait mettre un omniaque à terre en forçant à peine. Aussi, au lieu de répondre aux coups, il se contentait de se défendre et d'échapper à la prise.

L'homme, sûrement inconscient de la présence des deux gradés, frappa au niveau de sa mâchoire, fendant la lèvre du jeune homme qui cracha du sang. Ce coup sembla casser la retenue que Matty affichait jusque là. Jack réagit avant que sa riposte n'envoie l'attaquant au tapis.  
« Stop ! »

L'ordre donné par une voix familière eut au moins l'avantage de stopper Matty alors que le jeune lieutenant éloignait, un peu violemment, l'agresseur inconnue de son camarade et s'interposant physiquement entre les deux parties. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?! »  
« Demande à ton larbin », cracha l'homme en se redressant. Jack se tourna vers lui.  
« Du respect », grinça Jack mais se tournant vers le rouquin pour essayer de comprendre « Matty ? »

Le rouquin secoua la tête, légèrement livide. Jack comprenait bien sa frayeur, s'être battu était une chose, s'être fait interrompre par ses deux supérieurs en était potentiellement une autre. Selon leur évaluation, il pouvait passer en cour disciplinaire.  
« Gabriel ? Oh, putain Reyes, j'avais oublié que tu avais demandé à entrer dans les section expérimentale ! », s'écria alors l'inconnu ayant sans doute pris le temps de jauger les deux arrivants.

Gabriel sembla pour la première fois réagir et salua d'une accolade l'homme qui s'en était pris à Matty quelque minutes plus tôt.  
« Salut, Alex. Ca fait un moment », reconnut sobrement Gabriel.

« Presque cinq ans, non?! Quand j'ai quitté le terrain à peu près non ? »

Jack observa Matthew Groves perdre le peu de couleurs qui lui restaient. Il maudit intérieurement son supérieur avant de se racler la gorge, essayant de rappeler à Gabriel de quel côté il était censé se trouver.

Le latino observa les trois membres de ce comité exceptionnel et retient un énième soupir. Alexander Donald était un ancien des forces spéciales avait qui il avait partagé une grande partie de ses classes. De l'autre, Jack attendait, les bras croisés, qu'il s'exprime alors que ce jeune imbécile de Matty semblait essayait de se fondre dans le mur. Jack sembla prendre la decision pour lui et reprit la parole :  
« Excusez-moi. Je suis le Lieutenant Morrison, second du Capitaine Reyes. Je peux connaître les raisons de votre différend avec Groves ? », s'enquit Jack, essayant d'imiter le visage fermé de Gabriel. L'homme se tourna vers lui :

« Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, Commandant Alexander Donald. » Il se tourna vers Gabriel : « Ton soldat a couché avec Alys. J'aurais pu choisir la voie hiérarchique, mais j'ai décidé de lui laisser la chance d'un combat égal. »

Gabriel hocha la tête, visiblement peu pressé de s'opposer à son ami constata Jack, sentant son sang bouillir. « Ce n'est pas un combat égal », décida-il finalement de faire remarquer face à la placidité de Gabriel «Vous êtes commandant. Groves perd dans les deux cas. De plus, notre équipe ne doit pas avoir de contacts avec le reste de la base et c'est réciproque. Même pour un commandant, cette aile est interdite. »

Matty lui lança un regard reconnaissant, appréciant probablement que quelqu'un prenne sa défense. Gabriel sembla lui donner raison à regret : « Et que suggères-tu, lieutenant ? »

« Le commandant doit en être informé, on ne peut pas cacher une telle infraction », formula diplomatiquement Jack. Il espérait que Gabriel comprenne qu'il le ferait, avec ou sans son accord.

Le capitaine passa la main dans sa nuque semblant peser le pour et le contre puis hocha la tête :  
« Tu as raison, Morrison. Je suis navré, Alex, mais les obligation sont ce qu'elles sont. »

Le commandant hocha la tête, se mordant légèrement la lèvre : « Il n'y a évidemment rien de personnel dans ta décision. Je ferai de même à ta place. »

Jack jugea qu'il cédait bien vite vus risques que lui faisaient courir son infraction - se pensait-il intouchable ? Il décida que ce n'était pas son problème. Gabriel avait entendu raison, c'était ce qui lui importait.

« Prends soin de toi, Reyes, voir ton nom sur la liste des pertes me ferait mal », rajouta Donald reprenant sa stature de gradé sûr de lui.

« De même, Alex, passe le bonjour à Alys de ma part. » Le commandant sourit et s'éloigna dans les couloirs.

Jack se détendit quand l'intrus eut disparu et se tourna vers Matty qui n'osait toujours pas avoir l'air soulagé.  
« Tu vas bien ? »

« Mieux maintenant qu'il est parti, lieutenant, merci », formula le jeune homme clairement toujours sur ces gardes.

« Tu devrais éviter de draguer les femmes mariées », commenta sévèrement Jack provoquant un léger rire chez Gabriel.

« N'en veux pas au gamin, Morrison. C'est un délire d'Alys de se taper les jeunes soldats qu'elle croise. Elle vérifie qu'Alex tient à elle »

Matty regarda son capitaine sans sembler savoir si ce dernier était sérieux, et si même il souhaitait le savoir.

Jack compatit silencieusement mais ne put s'empêcher de commenter : « Si c'est vrai, il y a vraiment des gens tarés. Et je ne veux pas savoir comment tu sais ça, Reyes ! »

« Effectivement, tu ne veux pas. Ca heurte à ce point ta sensibilité, Boyscout ? »

Jack prit le temps de réfléchir à la question.

« Eh bien, si la personne que j'aimais avait besoin de ça pour être sûre de mes sentiments, j'espère que je me poserais les bonnes questions », commenta diplomatiquement Jack.

Une fois Matty reconduit à sa chambre et rassuré par la promesse tardive de la protection de Reyes "si les choses ne se tassaient pas d'elles-mêmes", les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.  
« J'aurais dû réagir tout de suite. Mais félicitation pour ce que tu as fait ce soir, Jack, tu as bien réagi », félicita le plus gradé.

Le blondinet ricanna : « J'ai appris en te voyant faire, que veux tu. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le tact et la diplomatie soient réellement ma méthode », rétorqua le latino, moqueur. « Sur ce, je suis désolé pour le verre, mais ce sera une autre fois. »

Jack hocha la tête : « J'avoue que je n'ai plus la tête à ça »  
Après un serrement de mains amical, les deux soldat s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

Jack ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il prit un téléphone dans la commode et composa un numéro. En cet instant, il se fichait de l'heure comme du reste du monde. Quand, au bout de trois sonneries, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit joyeusement, son cœur rata un battement.  
« Jack, il y a un problème ? »  
« Aucun, mon amour, juste... J'avais envie et besoin d'entendre ta voix... Ca fait trop longtemps »

Un rire, et Jack sentit le moindre de ses doutes disparaître. « Tu me manques », avoua-t-il.

« Toi aussi, Jacky… Tu me manques trop. Mais tu es sûr que ça va? »

« Maintenant, oui. »

A quelques couloirs de là, loin du bonheur éphémère de Jack, Gabriel se tenait devant une porte. La lumière qui filtrait en bas lui indiquait que la personne était encore éveillée. Il toqua trois coup et s'écarta d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Comme il ne devait pas reculer.

Jack n'avait pas besoin de lui, il aurait été inutilement orgueilleux de prétendre le contraire. Mais si il pouvait l'aider d'une autre manière. Il le ferait.  
La porte s'ouvrit coupant court à ses pensé. Savannah apparut, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux endormis cachés derrière ses jolies lunettes mises de travers, et seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt au moins deux tailles trop grand.  
« Gabriel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là », demanda-t-elle, remettant mieux ses lunettes et en tirant sur son t-shirt pour essayer de couvrir ses cuisses, apparemment gênée d'apparaître ainsi devant lui.  
« J'accepte. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux : « Tu acceptes ? Tu acceptes quoi ? » Son regard s'éclaira avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre « Oh mon dieu, tu acceptes ? Euh... Bah entre je t'en prie.. »

La jeune femme se poussa pour le laisser entrer, et rougit en se rendant compte de l'état de ses quartiers, de son écran passant un film, du saladier de pop corn et de bonbons qui trainait sur la couverture de son lit. Son manque d'hygiène et de respect pour elle-même, qui en temps normal ne la gênait pas pour un samedi soir, mais face à la présence de Gabriel en débardeur, cela la rendait plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
"Tu.. Tu es sûr?", demanda-t-elle finalement pour essayer de ne pas penser à sa tenue ni à l'état de sa chambre.

"Oui. Certain."

La tension dans sa mâchoire suffit pour que la scientifique n'insiste pas. Elle hocha la tête.

"Okey, alors..." Elle repêcha un dossier cartonné de sous un plateau repas et en sortit un amas de papiers qu'elle dût trier pour avant de trouver la bonne feuille.  
"Un dossier papier?", s'étonna Gabriel.

"Tu ne voulais pas que je mette les informations sur le serveur, non ?", sourit la scientifique "Alors.. signe ici, prend ton temps pour lire."

Gabriel lut les lignes en diagonal avant de se saisir d'un stylo et de signer.

"Voilà. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

La jeune médecin hésita puis s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celle sombres qui hantaient ses nuits.

"On profite", murmura-t-elle.

* * *

niar niak niark! *fait tourner sa chaise de bureau en un rire malefique .*  
Le pouvoir sadique de l'auteur!  
Jack prend en confiance, Gabriel prend des décision radicale... et Overwatch dans tout ça?  
La suite au prochain épisode!

Hommage à Savannah qui à vue une chance et la saisie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :It'll break your heart and burn you down**

**chanson: Cruel World-Tommee Profitt**

* * *

Son regard était perdu dans les arbres qui défilaient autour de la route où la voiture de fonction roulait. La radio grésillait, mais Gabriel s'en fichait. Il n'arrivait pas à réagir de tout manière. Le front appuyé contre la vitre, le latino semblait se perdre dans des pensées pas forcément joyeuses. Sa position était décontractée, mais la tension dans sa mâchoire contredisait quiconque pensait qu'il était détendu.

Ses doigts tapotaient une pochette posée sur ses genoux dans un mouvement nerveux depuis plus d'une heure.

Gabriel ressemblait à l'heure actuelle plus à une bombe sur le point d'imploser qu'à un être humain.

La voiture ralentit et se stoppa, mettant un terme à ses pensées circulaires. La portière fut ouverte par le chauffeur, le laissant sortir. Gabriel rangea le dossier dans l'intérieur de sa veste et lissa son uniforme du plat de la main, comme s'il chercher à repousser l'inévitable.  
Une fois son courage repris en main, l'ancien capitaine du SPE passa les larges grilles qui s'ouvraient face à lui et, quand les émotions lui montèrent à la gorge, il se força à respirer profondément pour garder la face avant de s'avancer à travers les allées.

Ne pas flancher, ne pas s'enfuir, ne pas perdre encore une fois. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir ou de refuser. Il devait assumer, et le milliard de points d'interrogation qui masquaient son futur devaient attendre.

Il s'approcha et sentit son cœur s'alourdir en voyant la dizaine de cercueils, tous recouverts du drapeau américain. Il hocha la tête en direction du haut commandement puis joignit ses mains dans le dos dans une posture de repos militaire.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui. » répondit Gabriel sans détourner son regard des cercueils, sachant très bien qui lui parlait.

« Je savais pas s'ils te laisseraient sortir, alors je suis venu. »  
Gabriel hocha la tête comme un automate.  
« Tu as bien fait. »

Jack n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour sentir que Gabriel ne voulait pas - ou n'arrivait pas à – parler. Il se contenta de rester à ses côtés, silencieux.

Il savait que c'était le latino, qui, depuis son lit d'hôpital, avait exigé que tous les scientifiques et ingénieurs ayant travaillé pour le SPE ait droit aux mêmes hommages que les soldats. Et même attaché à un lit et doper au médicament, il avait obtenu gain de cause.

Le temps sembla s'éterniser quand ils rentrèrent les cercueils en terre, la famille s'éloigna, sans comprendre pourquoi les deux militaires en costume restaient là, droits et silencieux, à observer les tombes.

Ils étaient probablement incapables de comprendre à quel point Gabriel se sentait redevable et, fort probablement, responsable de tout ce massacre. Il devait se sentir encore plus coupable d'y avoir survécu.  
Jack posa une main sur l'épaule du latino, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

« Tu veux aller voir les autres ? », proposa-t-il finalement.

Gabriel hocha la tête et le suivit le jeune blondinet dans les allées, pour arriver à une longue ligne de tombes. Gabriel ferma les yeux et observa les noms avant de se tourner vers Jack.  
« Qui il reste ? »  
« Matty et Naël sont toujours entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital. Le reste... », il soupira et fit un geste de la main indiquant les croix plantées en rangée. « Le commandant va mieux, je crois. »

Pour la première fois, Gabriel croisa le regard bleu clair troublé de son ami et sentit toute la tristesse et les doutes du blondinet mais également un espoir. Un espoir que maintenant qu'il était là il allait faire quelque chose.

Gabriel lui en voulut de placer autant d'espoir sur ses épaules sans arriver à le lui reprocher véritablement.

Il saisit le poignet du Boyscout et l'attira contre lui, ayant besoin de se rendre compte que son ami était bel et bien là.Vivant. Jack le serra en retour, les deux soldats se rassurant dans leur présence respective. Jack finit par se détacher et regarda les yeux sombres de son ami.  
« On fait quoi, maintenant, Capitaine ? »

Gabriel respira profondément, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Son honneur lui réclamait de révéler le contrat et les dossiers de Savannah. Il devait aller au bout de sa décision, c'est ce qui lui semblait juste. Il le lui avait promis avant l'attaque du bâtiment. Avant tout ça. Et la seule preuve était le dossier papier qu'il avait gardé.

Il savait que faire les deux était inenvisageable. Si l'armée comprenait son potentiel, il serait enfermé dans un labo et exploité. Il le savait. Jamais l'armée américaine renoncerait à ses capacités. On était en temps de guerre après tout.

Jack le regarda, probablement surpris de son -trop long- silence. Gabriel affronta les yeux clairs de son ami et soupira. Il ne pouvait laisser tomber. Pas maintenant. Ça aurait été un coup de couteau dans le dos.  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, _Boyscout _? »

Jack laissa son regard dériver sur le cimetière et s'arrêter sur une silhouette au loin « Ce pour quoi je me suis engagé », dit-il avant de revenir à Gabriel. « Protéger tout le monde. »

« Overwatch ? », vérifia Gabriel.  
« Je pense que c'est la seule option viable. Mais je ne le ferai pas sans toi », confirma Jack en étudiant la réaction de Gabriel.

Gabriel savait ce qu'il risquait : mentir et faire disparaître les documents qu'il portait dans sa pochette pouvaient être considérés comme de la haute trahison, vu à quel degré de sécurité était le programme.

Le latino hocha sobrement la tête avant de tendre sa main avec le visage grave ; « Si Adawë veut encore de nous, je marche, _Boyscout_. »

Jack saisit sa main et la serra, les yeux brillants et légèrement tristes - nota Gabriel.  
« Merci. »

« Je dois repasser à l'hôpital pour les derniers examens.»

« Tu veux qu'on t'y ramène ? », proposa Jack naturellement. Il ne voulait pas laisser davantage son capitaine seul.

« On ? » Jack vira au rouge à cette simple question, donnant un peu plus envie à Gabriel de creuser.  
« Alors, qui est ce on ? Ta fiancée ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de supposer à haute voix. Jack se ferma et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner puis se stoppa.  
« Mon compagnon », finit-il par murmurer en continuant de lui tourner le dos.  
Comprenant immédiatement pourquoi sa simple remarque avait fermé le jeune homme, Gabriel lui saisit le poignet.  
« Excuse-moi. »  
Ces mots étaient assez rares venant de sa part pour que Jack se fige puis se dégage doucement de la poigne ferme de son ami. Il ne voulait pas de malentendu et encore moins de pitié.  
« Je peux pas t'obliger à être d'accord », murmura le blondinet. Gabriel secoua la tête.

« J'ai pas à être d'accord. »

« Comment ça ? », murmura Jack, choqué de cette réponse et probablement effrayé de ce que Gabriel voulait dire.

Le latino passa les mains sur son visage et inspira pour ne pas se tromper sur les mots qu'il employait, comprenant l'importance de ce moment pour Jack.  
« Je m'en fiche, _boyscout_, tu aimes qui tu veux, tu baises qui tu veux. Tant que tout le monde est adulte et consentant, tu n'as aucun besoin de mon accord. Ni de celui des autres. Je suis même heureux pour toi si ton couple survit à tout ça. »

Jack regarda son ami et hocha la tête sobrement pour ne pas fondre en larmes. En trois phrases Gabriel venait de surpasser la moitié de sa famille.  
« Il est venu, il voulait me soutenir », avoua Jack pour changer de sujet en commençant à marcher vers l'entrée du cimetière.  
« Prévenant », commenta sobrement le plus âgé. Ils arrivèrent aux larges grilles du cimetière où patientait un jeune homme. Gabriel l'avait de prime abord pris pour un membre de la famille d'un des défunts. Il portait un long manteau sombre sur une chemise sobre et un sourire contagieux et rassurant qui plut de suite au latino. Gabriel se souvint brusquement l'avoir vu à l'enterrement des parents de Jack alors que ce dernier les présentait.  
« Gabriel, Vincent, mon compagnon, Vincent, Gabriel Reyes. »

Il salua l'homme et tendit sa main.  
« Ravi de te rencontrer, Vincent. »

« De même, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Capitaine Reyes »  
Le militaire esquissa un demi sourire « Gabriel suffira. Surtout venant d'un civil.  
Morrison, profite de ta soirée, je vais profiter du chauffeur. Je te tiens au courant pour Adawë. Je l'appelle dès que je finis ce que j'ai à faire. »

« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? De donner des ordres ? »

Gabriel le regarda, leva les yeux au ciel et accorda un signe de tête à Vincent « Prends soin de lui, et bonne soirée à vous deux. »

Il s'éloigna vers sa voiture, et, après un bref arrêt à l'hôpital, le chauffeur le ramena à l'hôtel et lui rappela poliment sa fausse identité avant de le laisser.  
Dans sa chambre, Gabriel retira son t-shirt et prit une longue douche chaude. , Retirer l'odeur malsaine de l'hôpital qui collait à sa peau aurait suffi à justifier cette douche. Elle lui permit aussi de prendre le temps de s'habituer à ses nouvelles cicatrices. Encore fraîches et légèrement trop claire sur sa peau sombre, la dernière traversait sa poitrine en large sur une dizaine de centimètres de longueur.

Mutant ou pas, il avait failli y rester.

Il sortit finalement, encore trempé, saisit un téléphone et, après une brève recherche dans ses mails, retrouva le numéro de la responsable du projet. Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, une voix connue lui répondit :« Sous-secrétaire Gabrielle Adawë, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Ravie de vous entendre, Adawë, Capitaine Reyes. »

Il y eut un court silence « Je ne vous attendais plus, Capitaine, j'ai entendu parler de votre drame, j'espère que vous vous êtes remis. »

« Je vais mieux. Et je veux m'engager. Je ne resterai pas sur le banc de touche. » Il inspira avant de lâcher sa révélation : « Morrison et moi souhaiterions rejoindre l'initiative si vous cherchez toujours des soldats. »

Il y eut un long silence seulement perturbé par le bruit de voix en fond. Il y eut un rire léger et retenu avant que la jeune femme ne se reprenne : « Évidemment, Reyes. Vous êtes irremplaçable. J'ai une réunion importante et malheureusement indéplaçable à laquelle je ne peux m'y soustraire, mais je vous rappelle dans, disons environ 2 heures. »

Gabriel regarda sa montre « Entendu. Bon courage, Miss Adawë »

« Merci Reyes. A bientôt. »

La suite s'enchaina très vite : les conversations téléphoniques, les préparatifs et la mise en place de différents accords avec l'armée américaine, qui grinça un peu des dents à la perte de leurs deux soldats modifiés.

Beaucoup de paperasse et de négociation et malheureusement peu d'action. Ensemble ou séparément, Jack et Gabriel se plongèrent à corps perdu dans ce projet qui leur offrait un nouvel objectif. Comme une bouée de sauvetage. Vincent était toujours là, agréable, compréhensif et discret - surtout quand on prenait en compte que son compagnon se démenait pour retourner le plus vite possible au front. Gabriel était intrigué mais il ne s'autorisait pas à poser des questions à Jack et n'envisageait pas d'entreprendre le jeune homme. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que quand il le trouva dans son dos alors qu'il sortait de sa séance de musculation, aussi nécessaire pour ses muscles que pour garder ses nerfs sous contrôle, il sursauta.

« Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, » s'excusa presque Vincent.

« Aucun problème. Tu cherches Jack ? »

« Non… Non. »

« Tu as pas l'air sûr de toi », se moqua gentiment le plus âgé  
Vincent secoua la tête et le regarda « Je devais te parler. »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil devant l'introduction un peu nerveuse du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas passé autant d'années à mener des hommes au combat sans apprendre à reconnaître une introduction solennelle quand il en entendait une.  
« Il y a un problème? »

« Non… enfin… Si » Vincent planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Je pense que tu es bien plus responsable que Jack. Tu crois pas que vous avez besoin de temps ? Je veux dire, votre escouade est morte devant vous. Vous avez le droit de… Réagir comme les gens normaux. »

Gabriel soupira, comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
« Comme quoi, Vincent ? »

« Je sais pas, pleurer, être triste. Pas… vous engager dans une organisation mystérieuse gérée par… Je sais même plus son nom. »

Gabriel sentit que Vincent commençait à s'énerver, hésitant et butant sur les noms.  
« Gabrielle Adawë », compléta platement l'ancien capitaine. « Ecoute, Vincent, je suis militaire, je l'ai toujours été. Et on est en guerre. Je ne peux pas prendre de temps pour pleurer des morts tout en sachant que je condamne autant de vivants par ce geste. Mon choix est fait. » Il le regarda sévèrement. « Et celui de Jack aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Vincent rougit et détourna les yeux, répondant implicitement à la question. « Si tu comptais sur moi pour l'en empêcher, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas mon rôle ça. »

Le jeune civil essuya une larme qui perlait sur sa joue, Gabriel ne saurait probablement jamais si c'était de tristesse ou de rage : « Il ne veut rien entendre. »

Gabriel eut un élan de compassion pour Vincent et vint à sa hauteur : « Alors, fais toi à nos réponses. Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas de permettre d'attendre, Vincent.. »

Gabriel n'avait pas le coeur de lui expliquer ou de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il savait que lui et Jack ressentaient. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était faire corps avec ce nouvel objectif ou tomber et pleurer. Et Gabriel n'était pas sûr de se relever s'il s'attardait un instant de trop sur les rangées de cimetière ou sur les deux autres survivants qui planaient toujours entre la vie et la mort.

Vincent dut comprendre que Gabriel avait fini et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis car il sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Une semaine plus tard, Jack et Gabriel se tenaient sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Jack serra fort Vincent qui l'avait accompagné, triste mais résigné de devoir encore s'éloigner de lui.

« A bientôt », murmura Jack. Gabriel eut l'intelligence de ne pas commenter, ni de faire la moindre remarque sur la chasteté de cet adieu ni sur les larmes qui inondaient les yeux des deux amants.

Dans le vaisseau qui devait les mener en Europe, Jack s'affala à ses côtés et s'endormit rapidement, aussi abasourdi que lui par les derniers événements. Les aux revoirs l'ayant probablement vidé de ses dernières forces. Gabriel se contenta de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules du blond et s'appuya un peu contre lui. Les cauchemars étaient encore présents, tous les deux se l'étaient avoué à demi-mots.

Il fit un signe pour baisser la lumière avant de caler ses trop longues jambes de manière à peu près confortable. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient face à leur nouvelle équipe. Et il tenait à être sous son meilleur jour.

* * *

Alala, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas par loyauté? Le grand retour de Vincent, un petit coming out pour Jack (j'espère que la réaction de Gabriel ne vous a pas déçu.)  
Overwatch est en marche!  
Prochain chapitre dédié au reste de l'équipe!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :I do this with conviction**

**chanson: The score- Stronger**

* * *

Jack inspira et expira profondément et sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Nerveux, Boyscout ? » se moqua la voix chaude et grave.

Il sourit, il avait arrêté de prendre mal les surnoms de Gabriel « Bien sûr que non. »

« Je te connais, Bambino. »

Le blond laissa son sourire disparaître « Un peu. » il se retourna vers son coéquipier et admira le costume bleu clair qui tranchait avec la peau sombre du latino. « Joli costume » commenta-t-il, espérant éloigner le sujet de son stress. Il nota la barrette aux deux feuilles d'or sur son épaule et hocha la tête : « Commandant »

Il observa le sourire de son ami s'élargir mais ce moment de complicité fut coupé par l'arrivée de la sous-secrétaire Adawë.

La jeune femme aux origines africaines avait autant de charisme qu'à leur dernière rencontre, ses cheveux courts flottaient autour de son visage, renforçant son regard sombre qui brillait d'intelligence et d'ambition. Quelque part, Jack comprenait pourquoi Reyes avait tenu à la mettre dans son lit. Il se dégageait d'elle une force et une sincérité qui forçait le respect.

Depuis leur arrivée deux jours plus tôt, Jack n'avait pas vu la jeune femme autrement que pressée : ce fut donc d'un pas rapide qu'elle entra dans la pièce.

Les deux militaires se mirent en salut militaire à son entrée par politesse. Adawë leur fit signe d'abandonner les protocoles et posa les épais dossiers qui encombraient ses bras sur une table.

« Commandant Reyes, Capitaine Morrison, j'espère que votre nouveau bâtiment vous plaît. » dit-elle pour toute salutation en serrant leurs mains avant de reprendre sans plus de cérémonie. « Vos hommes viennent d'arriver, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous les présenter. »

Sans vérifier que les deux américains la suivaient, elle sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée. Sans un entraînement militaire et le stress, Jack en aurait probablement rigolé.

Après un long couloir, elle ouvrit une porte et entra dans une salle de réunion stratégique - si jack se fiait aux différent écrans et sièges que comportait la pièce - où les attendaient quatre personnes aux profils tous différents.

Ça faisait trois jours que leurs dossiers - aussi bien médicaux que militaires-ou scientifique- étaient devenus leurs livres de chevet : aussi Jack autant que Gabriel n'eurent pas besoin de la présentation d'Adawë pour mettre un nom sur chacun d'entre eux.

« Mesdame, messieurs, je vous présente votre commandant, Gabriel Reyes et son second, Jack Morrison. Commandant, capitaine, je vous présente les nouveaux membres d'Overwatch, Reinhardt Wilhelm, ancien membre des Croisés, Torbjörn Lindholm, ingénieur qui sera chargé de la plupart de vos armements, Ana Amari, une des snipeurs la plus réputée d'Égypte et pour finir la jeune médecin Liao. »

Jack nota le changement de position imperceptible de Gabriel, ses épaules droites, stature plus imposante et son menton volontaire. Tous ses signes de confiance en soi qui l'avaient impressionné le premier jour. Gestes que Gabriel savait désormais inutiles sur lui.

Le latino s'avança d'un pas au côté d'Adawë et en bon second Jack resta en retrait pour laisser son commandant s'imposer par lui-même.

Gabriel laissa Adawë de présenter tous les éléments de l'initiative, après tout, c'était son projet et sa réputation qu'elle mettait en jeux puis leurs nouveaux et immenses bâtiments.

Lui et Morrison avait beau y vivre depuis deux jours, aucun des deux n'étaient encore capables de faire visiter sans un plan.

Une fois cette visite officielle terminée, Gabriel décida de laisser la journée à ses hommes pour ranger leurs affaires et se faire aux lieux. Choix qui, bien qu'absolument pas contesté par celui-ci, fit hausser un sourcil à Jack.

Il le connaissait beaucoup trop pour ne pas savoir quand quelque chose se tramait.

Jack décida cependant de profiter des larges salles d'entraînements pour ne pas perdre la main alors que Gabriel rejoignait Adawë avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« Adawë ! »

« Reyes »

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, la jeune femme s'efforçait de maintenir entre eux une certaine façade que Gabriel acceptait. Il comprenait que c'était compliqué pour une femme d'atteindre sa position et qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on pense qu'elle lui ait offert la position de commandant juste car il l'avait mise dans son lit était logique, autant pour sa réputation que la sienne. Aussi, il se forçait à rester professionnel et sage en sa présence bien qu'elle lui plaise toujours autant.

Il vérifia que personne ne les écoutait et prit la parole

« Reinhardt n'était pas votre premier choix parmi les Croisés. Je peux en savoir plus ? »

La jeune politicienne hocha la tête

« Non, il ne l'était pas. C'était son colonel Balderich Von Adler que j'avais choisi. Il est mort lors d'une attaque à Einchenwalde. Reinhardt était son second. Mais il est moins consciencieux. Cependant, l'Allemagne nous a offert une partie de ses fonds, je ne pouvais pas refuser quand Reinhardt s'est présenté comme successeur. J'espère sincèrement que la mort de son mentor lui a apprit quelque chose. Ou ce sera à vous de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, commandant. »

« Vous entendez quoi quand vous dites ''du plomb dans la cervelle'', miss Adawë ? »

Un éclat d'amusement brilla dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme.

« J'entends que je ne peux pas me permettre un scandale avec l'Allemagne, commandant Reyes. A vous d'agir avec ce que je vous donne »

Gabriel, suffisamment militaire pour savoir quand il fallait céder, hocha la tête : « A vos ordres, Miss Adawë. »

La jeune femme sourit et mit poliment fin à l'entretien avant de disparaître dans les couloirs laissant le commandant seul. Gabriel s'éloigna vers les salles d'entraînement où il trouva son second dans une explication enflammée avec la jeune sniper répondant au nom d'Ana. Gabriel s'appuya contre le mur et les observa, silencieux et un peu curieux. Jack relança la simulation.

Le nouveau duo était encore gauche, pas aidé par le fait que Jack n'avait jamais eu de sniper avec ou contre lui mais promettait une belle équipe.

Jack l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et hocha la tête pour tout salut avant de stopper la simulation, Ana se figea un peut sûrement gênée et s'inclina devant son commandant.

Gabriel aurait pu lui faire signe de ne pas s'en soucier - c'est probablement ce qu'aurait fait Jack - mais il devait d'abord gagner leur respect.

« Je vous ai accordé une journée de repos. Du moins, selon mon souvenir »

Jack, resté derrière Ana se permit de fusiller Gabriel du regard ce qui fit sourire un peu plus le commandant.

Ana s'empourpra légèrement, interprétant mal le sourire du latino : « je pensais pas que nous entraîner était interdit, commandant »

« Ce n'est pas interdit, Amari. Cependant, j'aimerais parler à mon second. »

Comprenant immédiatement l'ordre implicite, Ana hocha la tête et rangea son arme « Dans ce cas, je vous laisse commandant, capitaine. »

Gabriel suivit du regard la jeune sniper jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferma derrière. Ce fut la voix de Jack qui lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul :

« Rabat joie. »

« Je veux juste que tu sois en forme ce soir. » se moqua le latino. « Mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle est aussi douée que son dossier le laisse supposer. »

« Tu penses que les autres ne le sont pas ? » demanda jack face à la formulation.

« J'en dis que j'attends de voir »

Jack sourit et leva les yeux au ciel « Pourquoi j'ai peur de ce que ça implique ? »

« Par ce que tu me connais, Jacky, évite de trop forcer, c'est un conseil. »

« De mon supérieur ou de toi, Reyes ? »

« Les deux, capitaine Morrison, les deux » se moqua Gabriel.

Jack comprit ce qu'il voulut dire quand l'appel à l'entraînement retentit à une heure du matin, confirmant ce dont il se doutait. Le jeune gradé avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas forcer plus suite à l'avertissement de Gabriel et d'éviter de s'endormir trop tôt et il se remercia quand il observa la mine fatiguée des autres membres.

Gabriel était aussi réveillé que lui, habillé en tenue de combat.

« Bien, on va faire un entraînement de base. Capitaine Morisson, tu restes sur l'ancien. »

Jack hocha la tête, l'entraînement du SPE était inhumain et impossible sans leur entraînement et leur modification génétique. Pourtant logique, ce choix fut rapidement critiqué directement par le seul soldat qui se sentit attaquer dans sa virilité.

« Tu nous crois trop faible, commandant ? »

Ce genre de remarque aurait mérité du tact et probablement de la patience : Gabriel n'usa d'aucun des deux « Oui ». Jack nota que les yeux bruns de Gabriel brillaient d'une certaine forme de sadisme « Obéis, Wilhelm. »

Piquer dans sa virilité, la montagne de musques de deux mètres grogna « je vais te prouver qui est trop faible. »

Gabriel le détailla puis haussa les épaules « Grand bien t'en fasse, mais arrêtes de m'interrompre ou tu me fait deux cents pompes. »

Jack apprécia que Reinhardt prenne l'avertissement au sérieux et se taise.

L'entraînement prévu pour les autres était fait pour les mener à leur maximum, Jack y reconnut rapidement ceux de l'armée américaine.

Reinhardt tient à les suivre tous les deux, Gabriel ne commenta pas mais Jack savait voir quand Gabriel était énervé et c'était le cas. Le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas de suite ne le rendait que plus dangereux.

Quand, au milieu de l'entraînement, l'allemand faiblit, jack comprit pourquoi Gabriel n'avait pas réagi de suite. Le latino se leva et appuya sa botte lourde et bardée de renforts en métal au creux du dos de l'ancien Croisé et, impitoyable, ordonna trois cents pompes.

Reinhardt était épuisé et le combat était profondément injuste car ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que serrer les dents. Oh il aurait pu refuser, mais ça aurait été perdre la face.

Dans un génie sadique monstrueux Gabriel avait bloqué Reinhardt dans sa propre fierté et lui infliger sa punition.

Quand il finit, l'allemand semblait prêt à tourner de l'œil. Le pied de Reyes le força pourtant à rester au sol quelques instants de plus pour l'achever : « Quand je dis quelque chose, c'est pour une raison, alors la prochaine fois, tu obéis. Et les fois d'après. Et ce tant que je serais ton supérieur. »

Une fois certain que l'allemand avait compris et que tous avaient entendu ce que risquaient ceux qui défiaient son autorité, il retira sa botte et se détourna.

« Allez, tout le monde en place, on a pas fini, je veux faire une simulation. »

Gabriel n'attendait rien d'eux, du moins, c'était ce dont ils étaient tous convaincus. Après tout, ils ne pourraient rien faire de potable dans cet état de fatigue. Mais tous s'exécutèrent mécaniquement, se laissant porter par la volonté de fer de leur nouveau commandant.

Quand trois heures plus tard, Reyes parvient à obtenir quelque chose de plus que satisfaisant autant à ses yeux qu'à ceux de ses subordonnés, il les laissa retourner se coucher.

Tous s'endormirent avec la satisfaction doucereuse d'avoir réussi leurs objectifs. Jack savait aussi que tous attribueraient - à raison- les mérites à Gabriel. Et que ce dernier avait gagné sur tous les plans.

Lui pensa en fermant les yeux qu'il était probablement en train d'assister à la naissance d'une légende. Et il le remercia pour ça.

* * *

Aider par Dermenore j'ai découvert que les membre de l'équipe de base d'Overwatch était au nombre de six (sisi..) et j'ai découvert Liao sur lequel on sait… Pas grand chose… En fait rien à par ce nom. Du coup c'est une fille parce que sinon ça manquait un peu d'équité.. Je la développe un peut plus par la suite. Promis!

Oui bon, J'espère que ma version encore un peut fanfaron de reinhardt vous plait, ça me semble coller avec le personnage. Bref, j'espere que ça vous plait.

Overwatch est enfin officiel!Bref, chapitre prochain, mission et caractère.

J'ai perdu mon chargeur d'ordinateur.. Du coup pas de chapitre 15 anvant lasemaine prochaine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Full moon is risin'**

**chanson: Sam Tinnesz - Wolves**

* * *

L'avantage de maintenir un duo déjà formé au commandement, c'était que chacun savait où se terminait sa tâche et où commençait l'autre. Gabriel et lui avaient trois ans de relation et de terrain en commun, aussi le nouveau commandant savait exactement quoi lui confier pour que leur duo soit efficace.

Jack remarqua rapidement que, tout comme au SPE, Gabriel semblait s'entourer d'une aura qui le rendait inaccessible. Aussi, la plupart des requêtes passait par lui ce qui l'amusait franchement. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à avoir le privilège de connaître Gabriel sous la carapace de Commandant. Cependant, il se rendait compte que cela rendait assez antipathique le personnage du Latino.

Si cela avait marcher durant le SPE, c'était en grande partie car c'était venu naturellement.

Mais ici, Gabriel avait été imposé comme commandant. Bien sûr, Reyes avait de nombreux faits d'arme à son actif mais - mis à part Liao et Torbjörn qui restaient des civils -, tous ici en avait. Ce qui l'énervait, c'est qu'il savait à quel point cette image était fausse.

« T'as l'air pitoyable comme ça. »

Il soupira, repoussa ses cheveux mouillés et se retourna vers son ami avec un regard noir. Si de temps en temps Reyes était pris d'un semblant de gentillesse et respectait sa pudeur, il avait généralement tendance à s'en moquer éperdument. Jack stoppa le jet brûlant et saisit sa serviette.

« Je réfléchissais. »

Le latino croisa les bras sur son large torse.

« Ça ne te va pas très bien. Alors, comment s'en sort la chinoise ? » demanda le latino sans semblait gêné de la tenue de son second alors que lui était habillé. Jack savait que c'était peine perdue et abandonna jusqu'à l'idée de s'en plaindre.

« Tu sais que 'la chinoise' a un prénom, rassure-moi. » Gabriel sourit pour tout réponse et son second céda « Elle progresse en combat... Mais faudrait qu'on en discute vraiment sérieusement, Gab'... »

« Si c'est du relationnel, ça attendra »

Jack grogna et enfila les vêtements propres qui traîner dans son casier.

« C'est important. »

« Sûrement, mais je sors de réunion, alors ça attendra », coupa court le latino. Jack lui concéda ça.

« Alors ? » changea-t-il de sujet.

Gabriel haussa les épaules « Alors j'ai faim. »

Jack le poussa légèrement en commentant un " t'es trop con " mais finit par le suivre jusqu'au mess. A la fin du repas, partagé dans un silence calme, Jack voulut reprendre leur conversation. Gabriel ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se leva avec un sourire.

« Je crois que tu as une touche, Boyscout » dit-il à mi-voix face à son air surpris.

Jack suivit le regard de son ami et constata par lui-même les yeux bruns d'Ana fixé sur lui. Il soupira en se retournant vers Gabriel.

« Je suis gay » crut-il bon de lui rappeler.

« Ça, elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. C'est pas non plus marqué sur ta gueule, Gringo. »

Jack dut convenir que c'était relativement vrai. Et Gabriel en profita pour quitter le mess. Il fallut à peine quelques instants pour que sa place soit prise par Ana.

« Capitaine » salua cette dernière.

Maudissant intérieurement Gabriel d'avoir toujours raison et de l'abandonner, il se força néanmoins à sourire.

« Ana, que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune tireuse d'élite sembla hésiter puis inspira - donnant un peu plus l'envie à Jack de partir en courant.

« Eh bien, pour être honnête, j'ai une famille, une fille en Égypte » cette introduction surpris Jack puis il se souvient que la soldat était effectivement mariée selon son dossier.

« Et ? » reprit-il pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Et l'Égypte est une des zones des plus instables à l'heure actuelle. J'aimerai... J'ai besoin de savoir ma fille et mon mari en sécurité. Mais je voudrais avoir votre soutien pour demander cela à la directrice. »

Jack essaya de ne pas avoir l'air abasourdi.

« Tu veux les amener ici ? » vérifia-t-il.

Ana sembla gênée et le jeune capitaine s'empressa de la rassurer.

« En même temps, à part le siège de l'ONU, quel autre bâtiment est aussi protégé ? »

Mais alors qu'il allait lui promettre son soutien, il trouva un moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

« S'il faut l'autorisation de la directrice Adawë, tu devrais aller voir le commandant Reyes : c'est plus de son ressort et son approbation vaudra bien plus que la mienne. »

L'égyptienne se mordit les lèvres.

« Pourriez-vous lui en parler, capitaine ? »

Cette demande avait quelque chose de solennel mais Jack décida d'en rigoler.

« Si vous voulez le soutien du commandant, vous devriez le faire en en personne, Soldat Amari. »

Il tapota gentiment son épaule en se levant.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Et si vous cherchez le commandant, il doit être dans la quatrième salle d'entraînement », conclut-il avant de s'éloigner.

La tireuse d'élite resta un moment immobile puis finit son verre d'eau et se leva. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de son supérieur, n'est-ce pas?

Elle suivit les indications de Morrison et trouva effectivement le commandant en train de faire des pompes. Elle attendit patiemment la fin de sa série pour se racler sa gorge et indiquer sa présence.

« Amari » salua finalement Gabriel.

« Commandant Reyes. »

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue ici juste pour me saluer, soldat. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Ça avait le mérite d'être direct. Amari inspira.

« C'est le capitaine Morisson qui m'a conseiller de venir vous parlez. »

L'annonce avait quelque chose de solenel qui amusa le Latino. Qu'est ce que Jack avait prévue ? La suite coupa ses pensés :« Je suis mariée. »

« Et ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui vous as fait penser que je ne le savais pas », se moqua ouvertement le commandent.

Ana rougit.

« Bien sûr que non… c'est juste… »

Gabriel sourit et s'assit sur une des machines de la salle.

« Respirez Amari. » Il saisit une bouteille, but une gorgée et se rendant compte que la jeune femme n'osait rien dire, il fit un vague geste de la mains " Reprenez."

Ana hocha la tête et rassembla ses idées avant de reprendre la parole.

« L'Égypte est une zone de guerre. Et j'ai besoin de savoir mon mari et ma fille en sécurité. » avoua-t-elle.

« Vous voulez dire ici, je suppose ? » commenta Gabriel « Bien, j'en parlerai à la directrice Adawë. »

Ana resta silencieuse un instant. Elle s'était attendue à réclamer ou à devoir se justifier.

« Sérieusement ? » osa elle demander.

« J'ai besoin de mes soldats concentrés. Et savoir sa famille en danger n'aide pas. Cela vous surprend ? » Il rit et soupira « Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de moi mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à aller contre mes propres hommes. »

« Certain penseraient que cela risque de me déconcentrer. »

Gabriel la détailla puis secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes là alors qu'eux non. Donc je suppose que vous placer votre devoir avant le reste. Je respecte ça. »

Ana hocha la tête.

« Merci Commandant. »

Gabriel sourit et finit sa bouteille.

« C'est mon travail. Bonne nuit, Miss Amari. » Salua Gabriel avec un formalité tranquille. La jeune femme hocha la tête

« Bonne nuit Commandant. » et sans savoir pourquoi elle rajouta un « Ne vous couchez pas trop tard. » légèrement moqueur. Elle sortit trop vite pour voir apparaître un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres de son supérieur.

La latino finit sa série d'exercices puis finit par quitter la salle. En se dirigeant vers ses appartements il vit une lumière sortir d'une des salles réservées aux deux ingénieurs. L'IA ne fit même pas l'affront de lui demander son code et ouvrit la porte à sa demande. Il entra et croisa les bras pour observer la petite chinoise s'affairer sur le plan de travail.

ZhiHao Liao était un animal que Gabriel peinait à comprendre. Médecin et scientifique aguerrie, elle était aux yeux du commandant bien trop 'civile' pour cette guerre. Héritière des nanotechnologie médicales Liao conçues par ses parents, la jeune femme s'était engagée dans cette guerre en formant les médecins à ces nouvelles technologies qui permettaient de refermer une plaie profonde en quelques minutes et les offrant gratuitement tant que la guerre durera.

Cependant, elle réagissait toujours de manière surprenante pour le militaire entraîné qu'il était, ce qui le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

« Commandant Reyes, vous m'avez fait peur » commenta la petite médecin chinoise qui travaillait à une heure aussi tardive quand elle constata sa présence.

« Ce bâtiment est, je pense, plus sécurisé que la maison blanche, je vois mal qui serait arrivé jusqu'ici, Docteur Liao. »

« La peur par surprise ne dépend pas du cortex frontal mais de ce que l'on appelle l'amygdale. C'est ce qui gère les parties primaires de notre cerveau. Dans ce cas, la logique a que peu de valeur. » commenta la jeune femme faisant froncer les sourcils à Gabriel « Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Zan. »

Son anglais marqué par des tonalité étranges avait quelque chose de formel qui faisait presque rire le plus âgé.

« J'essayerais de m'en souvenir. »

Un silence s'installa alors que la jeune femme continuait de s'affairer sur le plan de travail. Légèrement curieux, le commandant s'avança pour voir les six robots droïdes, étalés sur l'établi, presque en pièces détachés. Si leur propriétaire n'avait pas été en train de travailler dessus avec un petit sourire, il aurait pu parier qu'ils étaient détruits.

« Vous devriez dormir » finit par commenter le militaire. Le jeune femme souri

« Je dois finir ça. » répondit-t-elle en souriant en coin.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas le faire avant ? » critiqua Gabriel.

« Et bien, vu que c'est le capitaine Morrison qui m'a donné l'idée cette après-midi, je vois mal comment j'aurais pu faire cela avant. Je suis doctoresse, pas magicienne. Je ne remonte pas encore le temps. »

Gabriel haussa un sourcil devant son effronterie.

« Quelle est l'idée en question ? » demanda-t-il, refusant de relever l'ironie.

« Un moyen de me défendre. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire « Mes T-A0 pourraient décharger une partie de leur puissance en onde sur une variable qui permettrait de désactiver les omnics autour de son champ de force si je le décide. Cependant je n'arrive pas à chasser le fait que cela les décharge extrêmement vite et m'empêche de pouvoir utiliser celui qui a fait ça pendant presque une minute. Je pourrais plus tous vous soigner en même temps. »

Gabriel la regarda interdit « Et vous pouvez pas remonter le temps au final. »

La jeune femme le regarda, probablement pour arriver à évaluer son sérieux puis secoua la tête « Ce n'est pas mon domaine de compétence. »

Gabriel hocha la tête tout en réfléchissant aux informations « Si tu maintiens ce changement, fais-moi un rapport sur les risques et les temps de chargement : je dois pouvoir évaluer le risque sur le terrain. »

La jeune docteur le regarda puis hocha la tête.

« Vous pensez que ça serra réellement utile ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien... je suis ici pour vous soigner. Attaquer n'est pas mon rôle. »

Gabriel la dévisagea avant de répondre : « Effectivement. Dans l'idéal, vous n'aurez rien à faire. Mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre, alors, je préfère savoir que vous êtes capable de vous défendre. Parfois juste gagner du temps peut vous sauver la vie. »

La jeune médecin sourit« Bon, je vais tester. Vous voulez y assister ? » proposa-t-elle naturellement.

Gabriel hésita puis hocha la tête. « Je suis curieux »

Elle sourit et plaça les barrettes métalliques au niveau de ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Elle fit un large geste de la main et les rouvrit alors que les six petite boules se rassemblait d'elles-mêmes autour de leur noyaux d'énergie. Même pour un homme qui en avait beaucoup vu, le spectacle était impressionnant. Les petites machines faisaient la taille de son poing et étaient équipées d'un œil et de deux ailes magnétiques qui leur permettaient de se diriger dans l'air. Liao avait beau lui avoir expliquer quatre fois leur fonctionnement, le latino avait juste retenu que ça marchait et associait définitivement ça à de la magie.

Le premier essai de la jeune médecin lui fit ressentir une étrange sensation de vide en lui de même ainsi qu'une douleur étrangement diffuse au niveau du thorax.

Il se retient à une table, surpris, faisant s'inquiéter la médecin.

« Commandant ? Tout va bien ? »

« Je … ça va » constata-t-il, lui même surpris. Un fois le test fini, la sensation était passé comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Cette fréquence électrique ne devrait pas vous affecter. Elle est trop basse pour ça. »

Gabriel se souvient des tests de Savannah. Effectivement, il était probable que cela n'affecte pas un humain normal. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en être encore un.

« C'est rien, c'est peut être juste psychologique. » proposa-t-il comme réponse. Ce serait toujours plus plausible que d'avouer être 'autre chose'. La jeune femme hocha d'ailleurs la tête.

« Possible. Dans ce cas, vous devriez aller vous reposez, Commandant. »

Il hocha la tête et se redressa pour saluer la médecin et lui conseilla de ne pas trop tarder avant de lui demander un rapport complet pour demain.

En partant, il nota pour lui-même qu'il allait devoir être plus prudent.

* * *

Hey, désolée pour le retard!  
partiel, fin d'année, cv tout ça. On connait tous je crois!  
bref, je vais reprendre mes publication, en plus j'ai de l'avance dans mes chapitres!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**** I'm ready for the fight, and fate**

**Chanson : Woodkid -Iron**

* * *

Les deux gradés soupirèrent de satisfaction quand une tasse de liquide fumant apparut à leur côté et remercièrent l'assistant de la sous-secrétaire qui venait de leur apporter leur dose de caféine. Adawë, elle, s'assit, observant les deux Américains qui avaient passé une large partie de la nuit à étudier des plans.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me proposer ? », demanda-t-elle. Jack hocha la tête et laissa Gabriel exposer ce sur quoi ils avaient travaillé. « Deux tactiques me semblent logiques aux vues de la situation et de notre objectif. Une infiltration. On pourrait se poser dans les abords de la ville, puis approcher discrètement de l'usine. Dans un lieu de cette envergure, ça risque de prendre du temps, mais notre ennemi ne saura pas notre venue. »

« Où ? », commenta Adawë en buvant elle-même une gorgée du liquide noir.

« Ou une attaque éclair », reprit Gabriel. « Leur couverture aérienne aux alentours de l'usine est particulièrement efficace. Mais on peut se poser ici. Il nous resterait que deux cent mètres à parcourir. Un ou deux soldats dans l'usine, les autres protégeraient la retraite. » Il regarda Adawë qui hochait la tête. « Les inconvénients des deux ? », réclama la jeune politicienne. Elle avait foi en les deux militaires pour choisir la bonne option. Mais s'ils lui proposaient un choix, c'étaient que les deux avaient leurs points faibles. « L'attaque éclair est un énorme risque pour une équipe aussi peu habituée les uns aux autres. Mais je pense ça largement jouable vu les dernières simulations... De son côté, l'infiltration va demander une technique que Liao, Torbjörn et Reinhardt n'ont malheureusement pas encore. Je pense que Liao peut tout de même nous être utiles vu ses drones, mais Reinhardt et Torbjörn sont à exclure. » La politicienne plissa les yeux en tapotant ses doigts sur sa tasse, réfléchissant aux deux options. Jack releva le menton, rassembla son courage et s'exprima « Je pense que séparer l'équipe pour une première opération serait une mauvaise idée. »

« Et médiatiquement, cela amoindrirait votre exploit. J'ai besoin d'une image forte et unie. Commandant Reyes, à moins que vous soyez ouvertement défavorable à cette tactique, je pense que nous avons choisi. » Gabriel haussa les épaules. « Aucune réserve autre que celle que j'ai déjà exprimée, sous-secrétaire Adawë. »

« Parfait, dans ce cas, en action. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure pour que tout le monde soit prêt et en tenue dans le transport.

Gabriel attendit que l'appareil se soit stabilisé pour afficher le plan de la ville et de commencer l'explication.

« Bien, Nairobi est la capitale du Kenya. Elle a été évacuée, il y a bientôt dix jours, abandonnant la ville au contrôle des Omniaques qui s'y sont établis. Notre objectif se situe ici. C'est une ancienne usine qui apparemment a été réaffectée en dépôt de munitions. Notre objectif est de la détruire. Lindholm, tu iras à l'intérieur et poseras les explosifs aux points stratégiques. Tu as les plans du bâtiment ici, avec les différents lieux sensibles. Jack, Wilhelm et Liao, vous formez le groupe deux et vous restez ensemble. Amari, vous restez en équipe avec moi. Le principe est de rester groupés et efficaces. Inutile de jouer les héros solitaires » Il prononça la dernière phrase en détaillant le croisé qui se sentit obligé d'hocher la tête.

« Bien comme à l'entraînement, on reste en formation. Des questions ? » Tous secouèrent la tête.

Chacun se plongea dans ses derniers préparatifs ; chacun avait ses habitudes et ses obsessions. Le jeune commandant, lui, vérifia de l'armure de Jack, alors que ce dernier faisait de même pour lui. C'était une habitude du SPE et qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à abandonner.

La guerre n'était pas anodine. Jack n'avait jamais eu d'opinion à ce sujet avant, mais aujourd'hui il en était convaincu. Si, parfois, elle était inévitable, il se promettait de toujours tout faire pour ne pas avoir à subir une telle horreur. Voilà ce qui lui venait en tête devant l'état pathétique de la ville. L'Afrique était plus touchée par la crise que d'autres continents : c'était plus facile d'amoindrir l'impact d'une crise quand on avait de l'argent pour réagir. C'était injuste mais réaliste.

Il retira la sécurité de son arme, d'un geste habitué, avant de descendre du transport. Leurs ordres avaient déjà été donnés mais Gabriel les répéta rapidement pour être sûr que tout le monde ait intégré.

« Wilhelm, tu protèges Liao. Amari, surveille nos arrières. Lindholm, fais au plus vite. »

Tous opinèrent. L'Allemand hocha la tête et verrouilla son casque et son bouclier, se mettant en position pour protéger son groupe. De son côté, Ana s'éloignait dans les bâtiments à l'abandon pour avoir une vue dégagée et fournir un tir de couverture. L'ingénieur, lui, disparut rapidement de leur vue après avoir posé deux tourelles pour les aider. Défendre un point était un exercice simple pour des soldats, cela nécessitait généralement une troupe peu nombreuse par rapport à l'attaquant. Les deux supers soldats n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour attaquer en concert.

« Largage Nord-Ouest », leur indiqua le pilote du transport qui leur servait à surveiller la zone. Jack et Gabriel se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. C'était un danger trop grand pour l'ignorer, les deux soldats s'élancèrent vers le lieu indiqué. Les deux supers soldats s'élancèrent, leurs armes sifflèrent alors que leurs réflexes prenaient le pas sur leur réflexion. Les ordres étaient rares mais respectés. Les deux amis avançaient, fer de lance de leur formation, se débarrassant efficacement de leurs ennemis. Les deux n'avaient depuis longtemps plus besoin de se consulter pour se battre côte à côte. Reinhardt était aussi redoutable que son armure le laissait supposer, suivant les deux gradés.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » murmura Jack en voyant l'omnic s'activer devant lui.

« Un Or-14 », grogna Reinhardt, semblant s'énerver.

« Un Or-14... » répéta Gabriel dans un murmure devant la monstruosité qu'était l'engin. Les Bastions étaient déjà un défi mais ça...

« Jack, diversion en zone n°3 »

Le soldat parut surpris mais hocha la tête.

« Wilhelm, Liao, on bouge », ordonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Gabriel regarda les toits où il savait que se trouvait Ana et rechargea ses deux fusils à pompe, avant de sortir du renfort de béton qui le protégeait. Toute sa formation militaire entra en actions, alors qu'il avançait, tirant de ses deux armes sans relâche. Il ne jetait que de brefs regards aux tas de ferraille effondrés. Le modèle était résistant et demandait bien plus d'acharnement avant de tomber. Il cessa de compter le nombre de fois où seule sa vitesse surhumaine lui sauva la vie.

« On a trouvé des civils. » La voix de Jack résonna dans son oreille. Il acheva l'omniaque de deux balles, essayant d'établir les conséquences d'une telle nouvelle.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Six, en comptant deux enfants. » Gabriel hocha la tête dans le vide pour digérer l'information, sans cesser de combattre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un scandale.

« Quel état de santé ? » continua-t-il néanmoins.

« Liao vérifie qu'il n'y a aucun danger immédiat. Mais faible, je dirais. »

Gabriel hocha de nouveau la tête, évaluant ce qui primait. Son entraînement des forces spéciales disait que les civils passaient en premier. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un échec lors de leur première mission.

« Lindholm? » dit-il dans son oreillette.

« Commandant ? » répondit l'ingénieur avec son accent inimitable.

« Vous en êtes où ? » réclama le latino pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

« Je viens de placer la dernière charge et je sors. Une minute trente avant explosion. »

« Bien, Capitaine Morrison, ramenez les civils et embarquez-les. »

« Reçu. Ensuite ? » répondit la voix de Jack après trente secondes de battement.

« Protège le vaisseau » ordonna Gabriel.

« Reçu. »

« Amari, nettoyez les environs de l'usine. Je vous rejoins »

Malgré tous ses efforts, son avancée était de plus en plus dure. Son armure avait beau absorber les chocs et les balles, il devait se montrer prudent. Alors que les robots combattaient sans se soucier de leur sécurité.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, la jeune tireuse et l'ingénieur bourru lui jetèrent un bref regard. Gabriel les laissa avancer en premier, restant en arrière pour protéger ses coéquipiers des omniaques. Ces derniers continuaient d'attaquer inlassablement, toujours plus nombreux.

Une fois ses alliés à l'abri dans le transport, Gabriel utilisa ses capacités au maximum pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible et ne respira que quand la porte se fut refermée derrière lui.

« On se tire », ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers les consoles de communication

« Heureusement, que tu es là pour ce genre d'ordre », se moqua Torbjorn. Le jeune commandant faillit répondre puis ravisa. Il avait mieux à faire. Il appela leur responsable et valida la pose des explosifs et leur sortie de l'espace aérien.

« Morrison, rapport », dit-il une fois ceci fini.

« Aucune perte, pas de blessure autre que superficielle pour nous. Et sinon... » son regard bleu se porta sur les six personnes tremblantes dans un coin du transport « Six civils. Ils parlent à peine anglais. Quatre enfants, deux adultes, pas de la même famille apparemment »

Gabriel hocha la tête.

« Liao ? »

La petite Chinoise ouvrit les yeux et immobilisa son droïde.

« Commandant ? »

« Quel état ? »

La jeune médecin soupira « Etat de choc, ils ne parlent pas, notre langue ou la leur. La plupart souffrent de déshydratation sévère et de faim. Anémie et baisse de tension en sont les principaux signes. La jambe du plus jeune est cassée et mal ressoudée. Je ne sais pas si on pourra arranger ça. L'un d'eux est gravement blessé au ventre. J'ai retiré la balle et commencé à ressouder la plaie. Ils doivent être transférés à un bon hôpital. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit au-dessus de leurs moyens. Et puis la plupart sont... »

« …surbookés. » compléta Reyes « Que demandez-vous, docteur Liao ? »

« Je dois les garder en observation vingt-quatre heures. La base a largement les ressources pour. Et aucun d'entre vous n'a besoin de soins immédiats. » Gabriel hésita puis rencontra le regard insistant de son second.

« Vingt-quatre heures. Après, nous les transféreront vers des lieux plus appropriés que la base. Jack, vérifie qu'ils n'ont rien sur eux. Mouchard, armes et le reste. »

Jack le regarda, agacé. Gabriel lui demandait sérieusement de malmener et de fouiller des gens traumatisés ?

Il savait que c'était logique. Mais jamais un de ses six-là n'avaient pensé tomber sur une force d'intervention quelconque. Cependant, le latino lui fit un geste marqué du menton pour l'inciter à ne pas discuter.

Le jeune second ravala donc ses principes et obéit, essayant de ne pas brusquer leurs invités plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Deux des gamins avaient peur des droïdess de Liao et la regardaient encore avec méfiance, sûrement à cause de son bras métallique. La chinoise avait dû montrer toute sa patience pour prouver qu'elle ou ses machines n'étaient pas une menace potentielle.

« Négatif », conclut-il par dire en se tournant vers son supérieur, ravi d'avoir eu raison.

Gabriel hocha la tête et s'assit dans un des sièges et prit son temps pour taper un rapport. Jack soupira et fit de même. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un des hangars du bâtiment de Genève, Adawë les attendait, les mains jointes dans le dos et un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle reprenait un air professionnel devant les civils et qu'elle les rassurait sur ce qui allait advenir d'eux, une voix s'éleva. Celle d'une enfant, parlant dans une langue que Jack ne reconnut pas. Mais il vit Ana s'élancer vers deux silhouettes. Il observa alors une petite fille courir avec un équilibre approximatif vers la jeune tireuse d'élite. « Fariha, ma toute petite fille ! » Jack se tourna vers son commandant « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais accepté. »

« J'en ai déduit que tu me tuerais si je refusais. »

« Tu t'améliores », se moqua gentiment le plus jeune en regardant la famille se retrouver.

Gabriel haussa les épaules : « C'était ton idée qu'elle me le demande. »

Jack sourit puis, Gabriel donna une pause d'une demi-heure, que certains comme Reinhardt et Jack choisirent d'utiliser pour retirer leurs armures, alors que Liao installait ses nouveaux patients. Une demi-heure plus tard et tous semblaient plus frais et disponibles pour le debriefing de la mission. Adawë se tenait aux côtés de Reyes, très fière de pouvoir les remercier en personne.

« Belle mission, félicitations. Vos objectifs ont été parfaitement exécutés. J'ai lu vos rapports, je suis vraiment ravie de mon choix. » Elle sourit mais son air semblait un peu nerveux quand elle s'assit près de Jack pour laisser le commandant faire son debriefing.

« Capitaine Morrison... Je me dois de vous apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. L'Indiana a été l'objet de nombreuses attaques omniaques ces dernières heures. Les premières listes de victimes sont sorties, avez- vous des noms que vous voulez vérifier ? », murmura-t-elle avant que Gabriel ne commence.

Le sang du jeune homme quitta rapidement son visage alors qu'il songeait à son compagnon.

« Je... après le debriefing, si vous voulez bien », murmura-t-il.

Gabriel se figea à cette réponse. Il n'avait entendu que la fin de l'annonce d'Adawë mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Va vérifier, Morrison, je peux me débrouiller », glissa-t-il sur un ton d'ordre pour donner bonne conscience à son second qui s'éloigna, rapidement suivi d'Adawe. La jeune Afro-américaine le rattrapa une fois hors de la salle.

« Le nom que vous voulez vérifier ? »

« Vincent Flores », demanda Jack en faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

Au bout de deux minutes, la jeune femme releva les yeux. « Il n'est sur aucune des listes, de blessés ou de morts. Vous devriez peut-être l'appeler. »

Jack hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers ses quartiers pour récupérer son téléphone, qu'il ne prenait pas en mission pour des raison évidente de sécurité.

Il composa le numéro et attendit les sonneries.

« Allez... réponds... »

« Jack ?! » La voix rassura immédiatement le jeune homme

« Vincent ? Oh, mon Dieu, tu vas bien ?! », s'écria presque Jack. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit alors que le poids sur sa poitrine disparaissait.

« Oui. J'étais à New-York. Je te l'avais dit », fit remarquer gentiment son compagnon avec une patience que Jack ne comprenait pas.

« Excuse-moi, honey, je rentre de mission et j'ai oublié. J'ai juste su que la maison était attaquée alors... j'ai stressé comme un idiot », confessa-t-il.

Il y eut un court silence.

« T'es pas un idiot, Jacky, t'as juste l'air épuisé. Et ce n'est rien. Au moins, je sais que tu t'inquiètes », essaya d'alléger le latino qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de cinq ans. En y réfléchissant, il y avait beaucoup trop de latinos autour de lui.

« Comme si c'était possible que je ne m'inquiète pas... » sourit-il. Il soupira.

* * *

Comment j'arrive a avoir de l'avance dans mes chapitre et du retard dans mes publication?  
et bien, vous allez rire... Ou pas, d'ailleur. C'est une simple question de titre. Oui c'est ridicule, bref...  
prochain chapitre jeudi pour rétablir la balance.  
Je vous adore

**Feni**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : tomorrow we fight**

**Chanson:Tomorrow We Fight-Tommee Profitt feat. Svrcina**

* * *

Jack laissa son regard bleu se promener dans le bar. Si Gabriel avait beaucoup râlé que le centre-ville de Genève ne valait pas -et de loin- celui de la cité des anges où il avait grandi, il ne pouvait pas dire que le lieu était désagréable.  
Les mois c'était enchainés depuis le lancement du programme Overwatch, et avec eux, le stress, les mission -jusque-là plutôt réussite- et aujourd'hui l'organisation comptait une trentaine de soldat d'élite et plus de 150 membres chargés de la logistique et de la maintenance.  
Quand les deux américains avait fait remarquer à Adawë qu'un peu de bon temps leur permettrait de se détendre, la jeune femme avait de suite acceptée. Et avait -comme souvent- prévu les choses en grand.  
L'alcool coulait à flot, déridant les nouveaux et atténuant les limites hiérarchiques. Il voyait Gabriel et Ana plaisantait alors que Liao paraissait en conversation passionnante avec un nouvel ingénieur. Malgré la bonne ambiance, peut osait s'approcher des membres de l'équipe original.

« Vous ressemblait à un berger veillant sur son troupeau. » se moqua une voix à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers la politique, qui semblait elle aussi se détendre, vue son verre bien entamé.

« Cela pose un problème ? » répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. De bleus, Jack était passé à capitaine d'une organisation montante. Son assurance était devenue naturelle et à force de plus de trois réunions par semaine, Adawë se rapprochait plus d'une coéquipière que d'une politicienne.

« Pas le moins du monde. Ça m'amuse même », répondit la jeune femme en finissant son cocktail coloré. Gabriel les aperçut parler et s'excusa auprès d'Ana avant de traverser la salle  
Alors qu'il allait arriver à leur niveaux, Reinhartd interpella leur commandant.  
« Reyes ! Viens jouer avec nous ! »

Autour de lui, de jeunes recrues commençaient sérieusement à ne plus tenir droit, alors que Torbjörn et Reinhardt semblaient encore en pleine forme. Gabriel hésita et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers eux. Jack remarqua bien que le regard brun c'était un peu plus appuyé sur la silhouette longiligne de la secrétaire. Cette dernière lâcha un petit rire et s'appuya sur le comptoir pour observer la scène.  
Gabriel se retourna vers le géant allemand, détaillant ses convive et les verres vide qui joncher la table, avant d'hausser un sourcil sarcastique

« Un jeu ? »

L'allemande leva u verre encore à moitié pleins « Le premier au sol à perdu. »

Gabriel laissa échapper un rire moqueur « La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu as toussé de la poussière pendant une semaine. »

« Si y a bien un terrain sur lequel je suis sûr de gagner » répliqua la montagne de muscle en roulant des mécaniques

« C'est ça...Dans ce cas, je te laisse à ce rêve-là » commenta Gabriel en levant les yeux au ciel et commencent à se détourner. Gabriel avait été gentleman jusque-là, mais apparemment, son refus fut mal pris : Reinhardt claqua de la langue agacer

« Aller ! Ou dois-je en déduire que les Ricains sont plus coincés que ce que l'on croyait ? A moins que vous ayez peur de perdre, commandant ? »

Jack regarda la réaction de Gabriel et le vit -probablement piquer dans son orgueil- revenir sur ses pas et se planter face à Reinhardt.

Il était ravi de voir son ami céder un peu pour cette soirée, laissant entrevoir l'homme sous l'armure du commandement. Mais surtout car il savait que le Latino aller gagner.

De toute sa vie Jack n'avais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un capable de boire plus que Gabriel sans tituber. Il leva son verre quand Reinhardt les invita à les rejoindre pour "qu'à deux ils fassent un défi valable" et se contenta d'un sourire fin et de lever sa propre bière « J'ai toute fois en mon commandant pour casser notre image de puritain »

Gabriel tendit la main et quelqu'un y mit une bière.

« Les règles, sergent Wilhelm ? »

« On boit ensemble une pinte à la fois, le dernier debout gagne, commandant. »

Gabriel hocha la tête alors que certain des nouveaux observaient les deux légendes trinquer et commencer à boire.  
Ana secoua la tête devant la maturité des deux hommes.  
Les deux ne se quittaient pas du regard alors que les verres commencer à joncher la table.

Ce fut le géant qui tituba en premier. Un bon sportif aurait abandonné avant de lui proposer d'en rester là. Gabriel se contenta de saisir un nouveau verre avec un grand sourire.  
Trop fier pour proposer la trêve, Reinhardt continua.

Quel jeu stupide. » commenta platement Jack.

« Ce n'est effectivement pas une grande preuve d'intelligence. Mais ils s'amusent au moins. »

Jack observa Adawë de haut en bas « C'est la journée des reproches ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Mais pour votre propre santé, vous devriez songer à vous détendre. » sourit la politicienne.

« Je prends note de vos préoccupations pour ma santé » promis-il avec une pointe d'humour, avant d'enchainer « Mais je me doute que vos préoccupations sont ailleurs, miss. »

La politicienne pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'entendais vous la, capitaine ? »

Jack sourit et regarda « Que celui dont la santé vous préoccupe n'est pas celui à qui vous parlez, Sous-secrétaire Adawë. Rien de plus. »

Après avoir suivi son regard vers le jeune commandant à la peau brune, qui commençait à avoir les joues rouges et le rire facile. Après tout, même un super soldat n'est pas immunisé à l'alcool. Leurs améliorations permettaient juste de le détruire plus vite. Mais, de son côté, Reinhard commençait à perdre son équilibre et sa cohérence.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais sembla abandonner l'idée de lui répondre.

Jack en profita pour finir son verre, appréciant le goût du houblon à défaut de la sensation de grisement.

« Alors c'est vrai », commenta platement Jack.

La jeune femme se resservie une coupe de champagne « Vous devriez cesser de vous mêler des affaires des autres, capitaine. »

« C'est pourtant mon rôle. Notre position repose sur notre entente à tous les trois. »  
Gabrielle secoua la tête, en voyant le géant s'effondrer et Gabriel applaudit. Elle décida alors de couper court la conversation : « Vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper, capitaine Morrison. Et comment va Vincent ? »

Devant la trêve imposer, Jack céda et répondit « Bien »

Gabriel arriva à cet instant.

« On parle d'amour ? »

Jack ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour répondre « Seulement des miens, commandant. Jolie performance. »

Gabriel rigola et étira sa nuque avec un sourire fier qui désespéra les deux.  
« Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez, Adawë. »

La jeune femme sourit « Seulement en coup de vent. Et je ne dis jamais non à un verre d'alcool. »

« J'en prend note » répondit le Latino alors que Jack commencer à avoir l'impression d'avoir disparu. Adawë secoua la tête et posa son verre sur le bar.  
« Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi je n'ai pas une génétique améliorée pour me permettre de tenir sans mes 7 heures de sommeil. Je me permets de vous rappeler notre réunion de demain matin. Je peux le décaler à 10 heure si cela peut vous aider. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, on serra là. Et frais. »

Adawe pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de se permettre un sourire « Je m'en fais pour vous si c'est faux et que vous me faite perdre mon temps. Sur ce, capitaine, commandant. »

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, jack donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de son commandant.

« Tu m'écoute au moins ? » râla-il.

« Désolé, Jack, t'as pas la plastique pour ça. » se moqua-il. Jack aurait pu en rire s'il n'y avait pas eux une once de vérité.

« Elle te plait. »

Gabriel le regarda essayant probablement d'évaluer si le dire changerais quelque chose. Jack ne sut jamais la conclusion car une jeune recrue s'approcha, coupant court à tout aveux.

Il passa une courte nuit à se demander ce que l'un et l'autre lui cachaient. En tout cas, attirance entre eux ou pas, cela ne les empêcha pas de se prendre le bec en réunion le lendemain.

Jack avait toujours l'impression d'être le juge entre l'ordre et la morale.  
Gabriel était brulant, il voulait agir pour le bien commun, en respectant sa propre morale, alors que Adawe était la garante de l'ordre. La sous-secrétaire se devait de faire passer les demandes du conseil restreint de L'ONU avant le reste.  
Jack était plutôt du genre à avoir une morale. Mais aux deux éléments, il se devait de rester un arbitre neutre. Même si c'était difficile.  
Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils repoussaient une intervention urgente au Venezuela. Mais chaque fois, celle-ci passait après des mission urgente en Europe ou en Amérique du nord. Dans ce genre de cas, même lui avait envie d'imploser et de passer outre les ordres. Mais les États-Unis avaient demandé l'intervention de l'équipe principale pour une mission urgente. Quand bien même c'était immorale, son patriotisme ressortait, l'empêchant d'omettre cette demande d'aide. Alors que le ton montait entre Gabriel et Adawe, Jack passa les mains sur son visage.  
« Stop ! »

Il était suffisamment rare qu'il hausse la voix pour que les deux se taisent. Jack s'en félicita presque.

« Bien. » Il posa ses deux mains sur la table « Ne pas intervenir au Venezuela se résume à causer près de cinq mille morts. Mais les États-Unis ont demandé notre aide. Qu'est ce qui nous empêche d'intervenir sur les deux ? »

« Car ce sont des missions d'envergure et de contrôle de l'armé. Il faut une haut gradé. » commenta Gabriel avant de laisser Adawe parler. Cette dernière hocha la tête, avant de reprendre :

« Or je suis obligé d'envoyer la trouve principale aux États-Unis ou nous perdrons nos plus grosses subventions. Et à part toi et Reyes on a aucun gradé suffisamment élever. »

En soit, si ce n'était qu'une histoire de grade, ça aurait été vite réglés. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient des héros, adulés et regardés. Promouvoir un inconnu juste pour l'envoyer sur une de leur plus dure mission était un moyen sur de revenir avec un échec autant militaire que médiatique.

« Et qu'est ce qui nous empêche de m'envoyer moi au Venezuela ? »

« Hors de question. Si quelqu'un y va, ce sera moi ! » réagit le latino, piqué dans son orgueil.

« C'est impossible. Réfléchit Gabe ! Les États-Unis ont réclamé la troupe principale. Si le commandant n'y est pas, ils réagiront mal. Je suis ton second, même le plus imbécile comprendra que tu as délégué. Mais tu seras la, montrant qu'on prend leur demande au sérieux. Faire l'inverse serait un affront total ! »  
Gabriel hésita alors qu'Adawé restait stratégiquement en retrait. Elle avait appris à ne pas se mêler de leur dispute.

« Gabe, je t'ai toujours suivi. Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là. »

La phrase lui était venue naturellement et après cinq seconde, Gabriel avait hocha la tête, lui cédant les rennes d'un des plus gros déploiement qu'ils avaient eu à faire. Jack comprenait que c'était dure pour lui, mais c'était la seule solution envisageable.  
Malgré cette certitude, il n'en menait pas large quand, dans les hangars, ils avaient dû se séparer. Depuis leur rencontre, cinq ans plus tôt, rare était les fois où ils c'étaient séparé sur le terrain. Gabriel lui tendit la mains et Jack la saisit.

« Bonne chance. »

Jack sourit « Un homme sage m'a dit un jour que dans la guerre la chance ne comptait pas. » récita-il. Gabriel sourit de se reprendre une de ses propres phrases dans la figure.

« Un homme sage et avisé. »

La blague eux au moins le mérite de lui arracher un rire malgré le stress.

« A bientôt, Boyscout. »

* * *

Voila voila! Si je vous dis qu'un des deux va se retrouver en fâcheuse posture, c'est cruel? Oui probablement. Mais c'est drôle!  
allez, à la semaine prochaine!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18:I can take a beating, I'll rise again**

**chanson: Barns Courtney - Champion**

* * *

La mission prit presque dix jours, dix jours éprouvants autant mentalement que physiquement. Malgré tout, Jack pouvait se féliciter d'une réussite. Il félicita son équipe alors qu'ils descendaient du transport et leur exigea un rapport pour le lendemain, préfèrent leur laisser une journée de repos. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant simplement Ana sur la piste d'atterrissage. Il supposait aisément Adawë occupé ailleurs.

« Reyes n'est pas disponible ? » demanda il en s'approchant de la snipeur et serra la main de cette dernière. L'Egyptienne le regarda surprise

« Tu n'as pas vue tes messages ? »

Jack secoua la tête, d'un seul coup mal à l'aise « Pas eu le temps. Et la fatigue. »

Ana baissa la tête, inspira et lui sourit « Tu devrais aller voir à l'infirmerie. Et lire les rapports. »  
Jack sentie sa bouche s'assécher brusquement. « Gabe ? » vérifia-t-il.  
Ana secoua la tête « Je suis désolé, Jack. Il va s'en sortir. »

Jack ne trouva rien à répondre et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie sans se soucier de la poussière, de son armure abimée ou de la fatigue sur ses traits tiré. Seul une peur viscérale le faisait avancer. Il ne saluait pas les gens qu'il croisait et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Capitaine Morrison » salua une des infirmières.

« On vient de me prévenir pour le commandant Reyes. »  
L'infirmières sourit « Je vois. Le commandant Reyes c'est pris trois balles durant sa mission. La docteur Liao est en train de l'opérer, mais à certaine difficulté dut à vos modifications génétiques. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous l'interrompiez... »  
Jack se pinça la lèvre et hocha la tête

« Il va bien ? »

L'infirmière le regarda et soupira « Et bien, votre ami résiste à la plupart des anesthésies, alors il en souffre beaucoup. Mais on fait au plus vite, capitaine Morrison. »

Jack resta silencieux un long moment. Il savait de par sa propre expérience que les produits normaux ne fonctionnaient pas. Et il aurait juste voulut... Faire quelque chose.

« Je peux le voir... Je veux dire... »

L'infermière le regarda : « Pas dans la chambre », répondit-elle avec une certaine tristesse. Puis, elle sembla hésiter et finit par ouvrir un des rideaux.  
Jack s'approcha de la vitre un air inquiet sur le visage. Comment ne pas l'être en voyant la souffrance sur le trait de Gabriel.

Zan -puisque Liao tenait à ce surnom- était à ses côtés, pianotant dans diverse écrans afficher devant elle, un air concentrer sur le visage.  
Jack ne sut combien de temps il resta immobile, incapable de réagir à quoi que ce soit. Ni à son pad qui vibrait, ni aux infirmières qui passait autour de lui, ni à la multitude de tâche qui aurait dut réclamer sa présence. Il ne remarqua la présence d'Adawë seulement quand Zhan sortie de la pièce et les appela.

« Capitaine Morrison, sous-secrétaire Adawë. Je peux vous parler ? »

« Bien sûr » répondirent les deux d'une même voix.

« Bien, le commandant Reyes est sorti d'affaires. Il a juste besoin de repos. Beaucoup de repo. Je ne peux pas dire combien, j'ai du mal à évaluer à cause de vos améliorations. »

Ça, ça allait être drôle, connaissant le latino.

« Très bien, je prendrais le relai pour le reste. Sinon, comment va-t-il ? »

Liao sourit « Mieux. Ce qui m'a ralentie est sa capacité de régénération. Je devais le blesser pour le soigner. Pour le moment ils se repose, je vous appel dès qu'il se réveil. Ça vous va ? »

« Merci beaucoup, Zan. »

« Ce n'est rien, Jack » La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement. « Gabe va bien. J'y veille. »

Adawë se racla la gorge

« Merci beaucoup Docteur Liao. Capitaine Morrison, je devrais vous réclamer votre rapport, mais je crois que vous devriez surtout prendre une nuit de sommeil. »

« Je crois que ça semble raisonnable » sourit Jack en regardant sa tenue encore poussiéreux et boueux.

« Pour demain 10 heures. »

Jack hocha la tête « A vos ordres. »

Alors qu'Adawë s'éloigner, Zan posa une main sur l'épaule du capitaine

« Capitaine, je peux vous réclamer un service ? »

Jack haussa un sourcil

« Bien sûr pourquoi ? »

« Vos dossiers manque d'information médical. J'aurais besoin d'échantillons de sang et de peau pour avoir un comparatif. Je ne suis pas généticienne, mais je dois pouvoir comprendre. »

Jack hésita « Je suis tenue au secret, il ne faut pas que ses travaux sortent. »

Zhan sourit « Projet militaire, je peux comprendre. Je vais me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai, ça ira. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux, il faut juste que ça reste un secret non accessible. » Liao accepta finalement. La chercheuse en elle était ravie d'avoir de quoi travailler.

Un fois les deux échantillons prélevés, Jack sourit et s'excusa auprès de sa collègue avant de rejoindre ses quartiers, légèrement plus rassuré, mais toujours épuisé.

Il retira lentement son armure et prit une longue douche chaude avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit, sans parvenir à retirer un arrière-goût amère par rapport à sa victoire. Cependant rapidement le sommeil le cueillit, coupant court à ses pensé circulaire.

C'était blanc. Il grogna et voulut porter la main à son visage mais sentit son poignet attaché. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que son entrainement prenait le pas sur le reste. Il entendit un bruit lointain se précipiter, alors qu'il testait les liens qui le retenait à une table.

« Hey Gabriel, respires, tu panique ! »

La voix il la connaissait, cet accent chantant et cet appui étrange sur les consonnes. Le visage de Zhan apparut.

« Respire avec moi... » dit-elle en exagérant sa respiration. « Tout vas bien, tu es à la maison. Tout va bien. » Gabriel comprit, on l'avait probablement immobilisé pour l'empêcher de bouger. Liao comprit d'ailleurs rapidement le problème et défit les liens.

« Tu ne bouges pas par contre, tu ne te redresse pas. Tu peux bouger les bras mais pas les jambes okey ? »

Gabriel hocha la tête, sa gorge lui semblait extrêmes pâteuse et sèche.

« Voilà. »

Il sentit les mains gantées de sa coéquipière tâter son torse lui arrachant parfois un grognement.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Gabriel passa la langue sur les lèvres « J'ai mal. Et soif. »

Elle hocha la tête et prit des notes.

« Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, ça va aller. » il hocha la tête et se massa les bras, essayant de passer la douleur. Quand Zhan reviens il put enfin récupérer sa gorge.

« Je vais sortir quand ? »

La jeune femme eux un rire « Morrison avait dit que vous diriez ça. Alors je vais vous donner sa réponse « Quand je l'aurais décidé et pas avant. » »

La réponse arracha un sourire à Gabriel qui ferma les yeux « Soit. » Il soupira « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Tu es sémantiquement incapable de te reposer ou c'est dû aux modifications génétiques ? » se moqua elle. Gabriel sourit

« Allez, donne-moi les nouvelles. »

Zhan sourit et s'assit « Et bien... Jack est rentré, les deux missions sont un succès militairement parlant. Une perte de notre côté : le soldat … Jaydon je crois, le canadien. »

Un silence se fit alors que Gabriel digérer la nouvelle.

« Préviens Jack, il doit tenir mon rôle durant mon absence. »

La chinoise hocha la tête secouant ses cheveux. « Bien sûr »

Le silence se fit écrasant jusqu'à ce que Gabriel sente un liquide sur sa main. Il se redressa légèrement et observa les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune docteure.

« Zhan ? Qu'est qui te met dans cet état ? » finit par demander après un long moment à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Je... laisse tomber. »

Gabriel secoua la tête et pris la main de la docteure.

« Zhan. » la voix du commandant claqua, faisant presque sursauter la médecin qui essuya ses larmes, désolée.

« Je ne devrais pas pleurer devant toi... » Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel

« Trop tard pour les regrets, Zhan, maintenant dit moi. »

La jeune femme sanglota un instant et baissa les yeux sans répondre. Gabriel dut repenser à toute la conversation pour trouver la raison des larmes de la médecin de combat.

« Jayson ? » demanda il en se souvenant de l'annonce de sa mort. Pour le moment ils avaient eu peu de perte. Ça pouvait être choc après tout, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'un lien particulier entre le jeune homme et la chinoise. Les pleures de la jeune femme redoublèrent, lui indiquant qu'il avait taper juste. Il posa la main sur son épaule, sans savoir quoi dire jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lâche une bombe

« Je l'ai... Il est mort parce que je t'ai soigné et que je ne pouvais pas... Tu étais trop blessé, si je répartissais mes efforts... Tu en serais mort... Et j'ai fait un choix... »

Gabriel comprit soudain. C'était contre tout serment de médecin. La jeune femme hoqueta « Il avait vingt-deux ans ! »

Gabriel ne sut quoi dire, à part qu'il était malgré tout plutôt content d'être en vie et caressa son dos de la main et finit par murmurer : « Je suis désolé. »

Elle renifla et essuya ses yeux

« C'était mon choix... Mais... je ne sais pas comment vivre avec ça. »

Gabriel resta silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune réelle solution. A part peut-être ne pas y penser. Il fallait juste, ne pas s'y attarder trop, rester debout et continuer. Chacun avait sa méthode. Il se contenta de lui serrer l'épaule.  
Il était inutile de la remercier pour sa survie, ça n'aurait fait que la faire se sentir un peu plus mal. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle finit par essuyer ses yeux « Je dois prévenir Jack et la sous-secrétaire. Evite de me claquer dans les pattes maintenant, je ne veux pas leur faire de fausse joie. »

Gabriel sourit

« Je vais essayer. »

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus. Dans le prochain, ça va être au tour de quelqu'un d'autre d'échouer.  
des idées?  
Au passage,il se passe un truc super important dans ce chapitre mais on va y revenir plus tard.


	19. Chapter 19

****Chapitre 1********9********: ********E********ye of the storm ****

****chanson: Eye of the Storm - WattWhite****

* * *

Gabriel avait quitté l'infirmerie. Pour Jack, qui avait dû assurer le commandement en son absence, c'était un soulagement. Cependant, le latino avait encore l'interdiction d'intervenir sur le terrain et restait cantonné à son bureau et aux réunions stratégiques. Autant dire qu'il était ravi.

En attendant, Jack était en charge de tout ce que Gabriel ne pouvait - ou ne voulait - pas faire, de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues aux mission de terrains nécessitant un certain grade. Il essayait cependant de lui laisser les engueulades des recrues, ça avait l'avantage de défouler ses nerfs.

Bien sûr, il avait hâte de retrouver son coéquipier. Mais, vu leur rythme d'intervention actuel, il risquait de devenir de plus en plus rare qu'ils travaillent côte à côte sur le terrain. Différentes réunions avaient pointé du doigt le fait que garder tous les gradés aux faits d'armes exceptionnels en une seule et même équipe était un risque immense et inutile dans plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de leur intervention. Les rapports conseillaient de créer de nouvelles unités et de garder cette configuration pour les cas de force majeure - et leur donner alors ainsi un certain effet de surprise.

Cependant, actuellement, Gabriel était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Jack intervenait cette fois en Chine. Liao était évidemment conviée, autant en tant que médecin de guerre que comme interprète avec les forces militaires locales. Et il avait confiance en Ana qui était son lieutenant pour l'opération. Quand cette dernière valida sa position, et Jack se secoua et lança ses nouveaux ordres.

Le terrain était maintenant son quotidien. Si la frénésie du combat restait, la peur était depuis longtemps devenue une simple appréhension. Il connaissait la plupart de ses hommes pour les avoir entrainés personnellement et, si certains n'avaient pas encore fait leur preuve sur le terrain, les capacités d'Ana et Liao n'étaient, elles, plus à prouver. L'équipe était rodée, la stratégie en place. Tout allait bien se passer.

Protéger une réserve d'armes le temps que l'armée chinoise la déplace dans leur nouveau camp, constituait un objectif simple. Défendre un point restait quelque chose qui ne nécessitait que peu de stratégie ou de soldats. Il avait placé ses hommes et les combats s'ouvrirent sans grande surprise ou presque. Les premières vagues omniaques se brisèrent sur leurs défenses. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux parties. Mais le destin avait choisi cette mission-là pour lui rappeler ce qui arrivait quand on prenait un peu trop confiance, pour lui redire qu'il suffisait qu'un seul mécanisme s'enraye pour faire s'effondrer la machine la mieux rodée. Sans comprendre pourquoi ou comment, Jack sentit l'atmosphère se transformer, les combats changer. Il eut l'impression que les robots cherchaient davantage à les asphyxier qu'à engager un combat frontal. Au bout de plusieurs heures de corps à corps acharné la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir parmi les troupes humaines. Ses propres yeux piquaient sous sa visière à cause de la fumée, alors que son cerveau commençait à perdre en vigilance quand Ana confirma sans son oreillette :

« Jack, on a un problème. »  
« Outre le fait qu'ils sont trop nombreux ? », répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents alors qu'il rechargeait une énième fois son fusils d'un geste agacé.  
« Zan n'est pas bien. » L'urgence dans la voix d'Ana le ramena un peu violemment à la réalité. « Je t'envoie nos coordonnées. » Jack vérifia sa visière et soupira. Il donna ses ordres à ceux qui allaient tenir la position sans lui avant de s'élancer vers la zone annoncée.  
Il se serait attendu à beaucoup de chose. Liao était à genoux, tremblante. Le jeune capitaine sentit sa bouche s'assécher en voyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Zan ! » il s'approcha « Ana, protège nos arrières. »

« Reçu, capitaine »

Il s'accroupit et posa une main sur son épaule  
« Zan, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il pour la médecin. La jeune femme semblait peiner à respirer, après vérification, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure et que le sang sur ses mains n'était pas le siens mais celui d'un autre soldat un peu plus loin. Un bref examen lui permit de savoir que la jeune femme respirait encore faiblement.

« Jack ? On perd du terrain. »

« Deux secondes ! » siffla-il dans son oreille à la voix d'Ana.

Il s'agenouilla devant sa coéquipière qui ne semblait plus parvenir à respirer.

« Liao ? Liao... Oh Zan, réagis ! ! » La jeune femme releva les yeux qu'au dernier mots. « Elle est en vie. Il faut que tu réagisses. Soigne-la. »  
La jeune femme baragouina. Jack ne sut jamais si elle avait parlé une autre langue que l'anglais ou si sa voix était trop entrecoupée pour qu'il y comprenne quelque chose.

« Liao, elle a besoin de toi », insista-t-il, désespéré, se rendant compte de l'urgence générale alors que les différentes indications passaient dans ses oreillettes. Bon sang, comment la situation avait pu lui échapper à ce point ?!  
« Il faut que tu la sauves. »n continua-t-il en secouant son amie par l'épaule.

« Je ne peux pas ! », cria-t-elle presque les yeux noyés par les larmes et la terreur.

« Jack ! » La voix d'Ana était chargée d'inquiétude. Jack jura et ferma les yeux, essayant d'évaluer les possibles. Une seule option lui parut cohérente. « On se replie. C'est un ordre. Tout le monde aux vaisseaux. Et j'ai besoin d'aide, deux blessés. Liao, tu peux marcher ? »

Pour toute réponse, il eut un faible hochement de tête. Abandonnant son idée, il souleva la jeune Chinoise pour l'attirer vers les quatre vaisseaux qui les attendaient plus loin. Probablement trop choquée pour réagir, Liao ne protesta même pas. Une fois en sécurité, Jack observa le visage de sa coéquipière ravagé par la panique, les larmes et la poussière.  
Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie pas plus que son échec.

Les blessés s'alignaient et la liste des pertes était la plus lourde de toutes leur intervention. Jack se sentait pathétique. Merder une mission aussi simple après son exploit au Venezuela était ridicule.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Vous parlez du docteur Liao, capitaine ? Et bien... Physiquement, elle va bien, aucune blessure autre que des égratignures et un hématome sur le bras droit. Sinon, elle a fait ce qu'on appelle communément une crise de panique. C'est de l'ordre du somatique. Souvent une réaction physique à un traumatisme », déclara la médecin de bords avec un certain calme.

Jack enfouit son visage dans ses mains en inspirant.

« Ça va, capitaine ? »

« Oui, vos blessés ont plus besoin de vous que moi, ne vous en faites pas », murmura-t-il, presque absent. Il cherchait désespérément son erreur. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Gabriel ?

« Putain, Jack, je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! Six morts, quatre blessés, et je suis gentil, je compte que ceux de chez nous, et tu crois que je vais me satisfaire de tes excuses de merde ? Bordel, assume et dis-moi où tu as merdé ! »

Jack ne savait qu'aucune des réponses qu'il avait n'était la bonne. Mais il n'en avait pas d'autre.

« Je n'en sais rien, Gabe, je suis désolé. »

Les deux Américains se dévisageaient en chiens de faïence. Ana semblait avoir opté pour une immobilité totale et aspirait sans doute à devenir transparente, Jack n'avait pas ce luxe Gabriel ne prenait aucun gant, ne lui laissait aucune position de repli. Jamais il n'avait été la cause d'une déception chez le Latino. Et cette première faisait mal. Devant le silence de Jack, le Latino se leva, contourna son bureau pour venir s'assoir sur ce dernier face à ses deux subordonnés qui étaient venus lui faire leur rapport. « J'attends une vraie réponse, Morrison. »

Jack secoua la tête, sans rien trouver d'autre à dire. Gabriel voulait la vérité. Mais Jack lui-même ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne sais pas.», avoua-t-il.

« C'est bien là le problème », attaqua sans ménagement son ami. « Et sinon, je peux savoir qui est l'imbécile qui à rajouter Liao dans l'équipe à la dernière minute sans me prévenir ? »

Jack regarda son commandant, Gabriel savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il voulait juste le lui faire dire.  
« Moi. Adawe m'a conseillé de la prendre comme traductrice. J'ai trouvé l'idée bonne. »

Gabriel le regarda d'un air outré. « Adawe... Et tu ne t'es pas dit que si je n'avais pas mis Liao sur cette fichue liste, c'était pour une raison ?! »

Non, il n'avait pas pensé ça. Il s'était dit que Gabriel n'avait pas envisagé cette option. Et au lieu de lui poser la question, il s'était convaincu que c'était une bonne initiative. Il baissa les yeux, reconnaissant ainsi la faute.

« J'attends une réponse. »  
Au bout de quelques dizaines de seconde de silence, qui semblèrent être une éternité, Ana trouva le courage d'intervenir :« C'est bon, Gabriel. Jack s'en veut déjà suffisamment ».

Gabriel regarda la jeune femme et soupira.

« Non, Ana, ce n'est pas 'bon'. Je ne peux pas vous laissez détruire notre réputation sans réagir. C'est hors de question, et je veux que Jack me réponde. Je veux qu'il comprenne où il a échoué. Et que la hiérarchie, ce n'est pas seulement quand ça lui chante ! »

« Tu peux arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?! », s'agaça Jack.

Gabriel le regarda, désespéré, et le jeune capitaine sut qu'il allait le payer.  
« Ok, boyscout, tu joues à quoi ? T'es même pas fichu de faire un commandant correct. Si tu m'avais demandé, je t'aurais dit que Liao avait vu un des soldats mourir et que je préférais l'épargner pour le moment. Alors, putain, la prochaine fois, ne pêche pas par orgueil, prends plus de monde et demande-moi mon avis avant et, là je considérais peut-être que ta présence vaut quelque chose. Sur ce, je te laisse le soin d'expliquer ton échec à Adawe. Et sortez de mon bureau avant que j'oublie les recommandations des médecins pour vous foute le coup de pied au cul que vous méritez. »

Jack déglutit et baissa les yeux et décida à obéir, se doutant que l'ouvrir ne ferait que l'enfoncer un peu plus. Il ne put retenir malgré tout une dernière question.

« Et pour Liao ? »

Gabriel passa une main sur ses traits fatigués.

« Je m'en occupe, Morrison, vous avez fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. »

Une fois son second sorti, il se retourna et réactiva l'écran où s'afficha le visage fatigué d'Adawe.  
Les deux s'offrirent un maigre sourire.

« Ça te suffit comme engueulade ? », attaqua finalement le Latino.

La sous-secrétaire sourit : « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de le briser, juste de faire en sorte qu'il ne recommence pas à prendre la grosse tête. Si tu penses qu'il a retenu la leçon, je te fais confiance, Gabriel. »

« Pour lui retirer la grosse tête faut qu'il se prenne des claques » ,soupira Gabriel.

« Je te laisse seul juge de cette appréciation. Cependant je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu veux t'attribuer cette défaite. »

« Parce qu'on a tout le droit à l'erreur. Je ne te demande pas de passer l'éponge, mais je reste le commandant. Les erreurs de mes subordonnés me reviennent. »

Adawe finit par hocher la tête lentement. Ils en avaient suffisamment discuté pour qu'elle sache qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.  
« Bon, du coup, je dois passer à la base. Tu n'allèges pas mes journées, tu le sais ça ? » Le ton moqueur fit sourire Gabriel

« Excuse-moi, Ada. Je n'avais pas prévu son échec non plus. »

« J'espère bien. On se voit plus tard ? »

« Ça marche, on mange ensemble pour discuter ? J'ai des recrues potentielles en vue, je veux ton avis. »

Adawe sourit de, voir Gabriel entreprenant.

« Seulement si tu acceptes de quitter ta base pour un vrai resto » céda-t-elle.

« Ça marche, à toute à l'heure. »

* * *

Oulà, ça fais depuis... Oulà oui juillet tout de même... Bon... bah ... si il y a des survivants, salut.  
On reprend avec du Drama. J'ai quelque chapitres d'avance alors... à la semaine prochaine!

(Encore merci à Akhoris, Dermenore, et les membres d'overwrite pour maintenir ma hype sur ce fandom. A Maman Fenice pour ses conseils avisés!)


End file.
